Simple and Clean
by XxSweet BloodxX
Summary: UNDER CO.! A thousand year old prophecy threatens to destroy Spira, summon Jenova, and destroy any Light once and for all unless two people can successfully change their fate. CloudxYuna **Chaper 4 posted, just read to here.
1. New Hope

XxSweet BloodxX: As many of you know this was my first fanfiction and it was posted on this site November 4th 2004 when I was but a lass of 13 years of age. Well, the years have surely flown by and I realized something, grammar wise, IT SUCKED. So now I making it my mission correct my horrendous spelling errors, word mix ups, repeats, and just crappyness, so I can give you all the story how I really wanted it told, the way it is meant to be. Now without further adieu I am happy to present _Simple and Clean (__**2.0)**_

Disclaimer: The characters, locations, etc, used in this story were used without permission from their respectful owners at Square-Enix.

O.o.O

Adrenaline coursed its way through her veins; she could hear the blood pounding in her ears as her knuckles became white. She was angry…no furious at the sound of his voice and used most of every ounce of self control to not slam her hand into Gippal's face. Yuna's back was turned while her body stood ridged.

"You knew Yuna, you had to. You know I care about you but Rikku and I…I just know there is a chance for she and I." His green eye darted from side to side unable to look at the woman he had lived with for over a month. He knew everything was his fault, but the young man was never one to own up to his blame. "You just never gave me anything to even compare to her, I'm not going to pull any punches Yuna but you know it would have helped if you…you know…?"

Yuna couldn't help but scoff at his dim-witted excuses. With a little smirk on her young face the ex-Summoner finally faced him, her hands hanging from her slim hips. She couldn't help but chortle.

"You are really trying to tell me that if I had slept with you, you wouldn't be leaving me for my cousin who is already in a relationship. You've lived with me ever since Vegnagun and you couldn't just tell me you didn't want to be with me? You leave for days on end without word and not to mention the drinking you've picked up."

The "couple" stare daggers into each other as both kept firmly their ground. Gippal hated when Yuna tossed aside her meeker self and pulled out her knives so to say. The male growled slamming his hand down upon the marble counter much to his hidden regret.

"You're nothing like her Yuna… you wouldn't understand, you never do." Yuna could only roll her mismatched eyes shaking her head in disbelief.

The Fayth had failed to bring back Tidus even after she had saved Spira, for the second time now. The incarnation of Buhamut had simply shaken his head saying it was out of the question for a dream to be brought back. But what was worst now was that life had been slowly all going downhill when Yuna worked so hard for the best. While getting a little ditsy at a bar with Paine and Rikku, a Guado man had tried to take her home with him using too much force but Luckily the one eyed Al- Bhed man had beat him into a pulp and Gippal and she hit it off from there. Both of them discovering that they had more in common than they had thought since Vegnagun's destruction

The past month hadn't been what Gippal had promised, it all started Yuna decided to stay with him at Djose and the blonde had broken out a few bottles of red wine. When the brunette immediately had noticed Gippal was a little heavy on it to begin with but he had reassured her so lovingly and what she thought was honesty.

"_Hey Yuna, I adore ya. I don't need alcohol to blind me. Trust me babe ok? It's all you."_ Like a fool she trusted him, as it it didn't stop, and wasn't any of what she really wanted, something she wasn't going to stand for any longer. This time, Yuna couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled not believing what his senses told him. The ex-Summoner finally looked up at him, her eyes nearly glowing as the gazed through him.

"I am thinking about how silly I've been, to think that I could replace everything so easily." Her chin rested on her fist like it always would when she became determined. "I looked for two years for someone important and when I couldn't find him…I found you."

"Yeah and?" Gippal spat causing Yuna's eyes to then seemingly piercing into his very soul, shaking his very core. Her green eye especially just seemed so…unworldly.

"And I used you, just as you used me and…" The brunette paused for a moment before a bright smile plastered its' self on her pale face. "And I think it's time for me to leave."

Gippal gawked at her with utter disbelief as she so easily walked passed him down the hallway into her room.

"Leave? Where you going to go Yuna? Huh? Your cousin? What are you going to tell her?"

Yuna ignored him as she went to her room, mindless locking the door behind her before she began to pack her things. She ignored his rants and his questions of where she would "dare" to go and found that she was unable to wipe the smile from her face. As she bundled up her brushes and combs on her dresser, her eyes were snagged be her reflection in the mirror somewhat stunned by her appearance. Yuna's green eye was undeniably radiant in comparison to her sapphire blue orb. Inhaling harshly, her small hand reached up to touch her silver pendant that had hung around her neck her entire life, it too began to seemingly smolder. The summoner squeezed her eyes shut shaking her head vigorously only to find when she opened them her familiar less angelic reflection. Her gaze shifted back to her pendant however clutching it tight.

It had been around her neck for as long as she could remember or cared to for that matter. It had to be no less than a week before her father had left for his pilgrimage when he had called his daughter from the Bevelle gardens into the house where he had presented her with the necklace.

"_This is something very important Yuna, but I think you are old enough to have it." He had told her, his face solemn but as always kind. Yuna's bright innocent eyes had lit up when she saw the present, her mind buzzing with questions on how she even deserved such a gift._

_ "For me father? But…why?" She had stuttered only for her chubby cheek to receive a warm kiss from Braska._

"_It was your mother's; she left it here before she… departed to the Farplane." That was all he need say as he clasped the necklace around his daughter's neck where it would always stay._

"Mother…" Yuna murmured before once again shaking her head. This was no time to get sentimental as she finished packing her things into a suitcase. Gippal made no attempt to go after her as he sat on the living room couch not even bothering to look at each other. She left without even glancing behind her.

The Mushroom Rock Road night air was chilly and not at all favorable for traveling, but Yuna was armed as always as had no problem holding her head up high. Deciding she needed the exercise, the ex-summoner decided to opt out of taking a Cruiser and use her own two feet to travel to Kilika, Rikku's new residence. It would take a while, but it was time that she needed. By the time she had reached Mi'ihen, the intense darkness before dawn blanketed the Highroad causing the hairs on the back of Yuna's neck to prickle, she never had a fear of the dark but something about this in particular made her heart pound. From the corner of her eyes she could see just make out what seemed to be pyerflies. Slowly, Yuna's hand went for her one pistol still continuing to walk casually hiding the fact she was on guard. If a fiend or something else were forming it was always best to make it think you didn't see it. But the ex-summoner didn't need to as moments later hundreds of pyerflies appeared in front of her, a white form molding out from the light.

Yuna dropped her suitcase instinctively pulling out her pistols aiming them ahead. What had come from the pyrefly cloud was a figure, taller than Yuna and although the entire body and face was covered by a white cloak, it was clearly of human form. The 19 year old kept ready to shoot at any sign of aggression, but the figure simply turned t face her.

"Your weapons are unnecessary this time Your Highness." He spoke, but Yuna kept her ground.

"You're talking to the wrong person." She answered, her fingers lighting up on the triggers only to tense up again as the robed male approached her stopping only three or four feet away.

"Princess-"

"There is no Princess here, and I suggest you back off now." She growled as her skin prickled when she heard the being chortle with such a coldness she wasn't sure how she didn't shoot.

"You know nothing, and yet you are the key to destruction. As you know nothing you must understand nothing."

"I understand you are in my way and that I've already warned you once." Yuna's brow arched watching as the figure moved a bit to the left, a trail of pyerflies swarming from him.

"You needn't put your hostilities on me Your Highness but perhaps on your absent guardian."

Tidus's image flashed in Yuna's mind as she lowered her pistols.

"Tidus?! Are you with the fayth?" Yuna demanded, her soft voice now steadily rising. Her weapons rose again quickly when she heard the stranger laugh again.

"Your mind can not yet even comprehend what is going on. Find your guardian soon Princess, you will need him." Before Yuna could utter another word the pyerflies surrounding the mysterious stranger surrounded him, blinding her with their unearthly light.

O.o.O

XxSweet BloodxX: Reviews are always appreciated of all kinds :)


	2. Childhood Friends

XxSweet BloodxX: Thank you very much for the reviews :)

O.o.O

Yuna was not able to get to on the S.S Winno to Kilika Island fast enough for her taste. After her run in with the stranger clothed in the white robe, she had been reasonably on edge. But as always, Yuna was hiding her distress even when her mind was a tempest of thought.

"_My guardian..." _She thought leaning her chin on her fist, _"Did he mean Tidus?"_ The warm sea breeze combed through her dark hair as the cry of seagulls signaled that she would be in Kilika soon. _"No, Tidus is gone but…"_ She shook her head, her eyes looking away from the nearby island. _"It doesn't matter anyway. He was talking about a Princess, something I am not."_ She pushed as best she could the encounter to the back of her mind getting up from off the deck fence.

As the boat pulled into Kilika's dock, Yuna was glad to be back upon land, a grin spreading across her face when she spotted Rikku from the mass of people, jumping and waving.

"Yunie over here!" the young Al-Bhed woman piped before wrapping her warm tan arm around her older cousin. "It's so good to see you Yunie! How long are you staying?!"

Yuna couldn't help the laughter that arose from her whenever she was with Rikku. Her cousin seemed to be just what she needed. The two women began to walk towards Dona's former residence, the warm sun pleasantly embracing them.

"I'm not sure," Yuna replied as they entered the house, she going right for the couch, "I was planning on going back home to Besaid soon. I could really just use the peace and quiet." Rikku shook her blonde head letting out a sigh sloughing and letting her arms hang.

"Urgh, Dr. P was right. You are getting old!"

"Are not!" Yuna shot back, "There is still just so much…clatter after Vegnagun and with New Yevon and the Youth League acting up again…"

"Poopie Yuna! You just need some excitement and maybe some fun is all!" Rikku's emerald eyes suddenly lit up like fireworks. "You should stay with me! Paine has been busy in Bevelle with Baralai and I've been getting kinda lonely."

After the end of the Gullwings's journey about five months ago, the sphere hunting group had dispersed going their separate ways. Yuna off to Djose with Gippal, Paine with Baralai to help assist in reforming New Yevon, but Rikku had found someone else. Some she'd kept hidden during the events with Shuyin, Lenne, and Vegnagun. When Rikku sat Paine and Yuna down to reveal her secret lover's name, Yuna had spewed out her Paopu juice soaking both Rikku and Paine.

"So, you want me to stay?" Yuna grinned causing Rikku to vigorously nod her head.

"Uh huh Uh huh!" Her face became as bright as the summer sun when her brunette cousin let out a sigh of defeat. "Good! Then you can come to Traverse Town with me on my date with Squallie!"

"Rikku, Traverse Town…while you are with Leon? Isn't that a bit…odd?"

"Um…I have it covered…" Yuna left it as is, as she knew it was futile to try and change Rikku's mind.

"_Maybe a night out really is what I need."_ She thought smiling softly to herself.

O.o.O

Getting to Traverse Town t no longer proved difficult with the new technology of Gummi blocks that had just recently been discovered in Spira. Many of the Al-Bhed had gone absolutely crazy for this new material that had literally rained down from the sky one night a year after Sin's fall. Already were Gummi blocks attached to many new airships and vehicles. When the two women arrived at Traverse Town, twilight was starting to settle in and the air becoming cooler unlike what Yuna was used to. The Town was not too busy on this particular night making Leon very easy to spot at the restaurant by the First District entrance. A smile had crept on Yuna's face as she spotted the sullen young man waiting patiently at his two person table. Although she never would admit it, the ex-Summoner had missed him a great deal.

"Leon!" Rikku shouted running over to him, her arms wrapped around the swordsman. She would get no response, but a pat on the shoulder causing her pout a bit. Still, she looked up at Leon with the upmost affection and devotion, something Yuna had never seen seriously in Rikku.

"Hello Squall." Yuna greeted quietly only to earn a sneer from him.

"It's Leon." He reminded her in his cool yet slightly irritated tone though there was just a hint of gentleness in his voice that assured Yuna it wasn't personal. She laughed softly, a bit on the embarrassed side from her "thoughtlessness." She had yet to get used to his new name as ever since they were children, she would insist on calling him Squall forsaking any other nickname he came up with. But that was so many years it go it seemed playing SOLDIER on the streets and in the gardens of St. Bevelle before her father left to usher in the last temporary Calm. It was the last time she would see Leon until a few months ago when Rikku had admitted her confession that her "secret lover" was indeed Yuna's childhood playmate and the two had finally been reunited in Traverse Town a week after.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's good to see you again, Leon. A month is just too long." He only nodded looking back down at Rikku who hung off his arm.

"Yuffie isn't going to pop out somewhere…is she?" Rikku asked reluctantly taking a quick glance around her. She and the female ninja never really got along as both seemed to be in a somewhat strange competition for Leon's affections. He shook his head letting out an annoyed sigh at their dense rivalry. "Well, did you bring it?"

Again Leon only nodded looking back to a one of the tables next to the one he'd been sitting at. Not knowing how she didn't notice before, Yuna watched as a blond male rose from his seat, his face pale and sullen like Leon's. He was considerably tall, especially in contrast with the ex-summoner, with a lean but strong build. He was donned almost entirely in blue with the exception of a tattered maroon cloak that just about covered his chin, big brown boots and his left hand in a golden gauntlet. But his rugged appearance isn't what captured Yuna, it was his eyes. His eyes bluer than any sky or sapphire with unearthly glow that seemingly pierced into the brunette's very soul. Yuna did her very best not to stare into his orbs of seemingly perfection, though she knew that she wasn't succeeding very well. She tried to shift her gaze to his spiky golden hair that seemed to go in every imaginable direction, but quickly found her way back to his azure pools.

"This is my partner in the games, Cloud Strife," Leon said pulling Yuna from her trance, "Cloud, Lady Yuna."

"Please, just Yuna." She corrected this time, a tender smile coming across her young face. "I'm not a summoner anymore." She teased. Cloud nodded, his icy eyes quietly analyzing the female, his voice seemingly lost.

O.o.O

"_I need to ask you for a favor." Leon asked as the Gunblade met with the Buster sword hardly able to stand the clash of the blade. Cloud pulled back his weapon running his fingers through one of his golden spikes sighing. _

"_Huh, that why you're off then?" He was actually a bit curious as his sparring partner never asked for anything._

"_You could say. I have a date tonight with Rikku and her cousin is coming."_

"_Not interested."_

"_I wouldn't ask you if she was like Rikku."_

"_I don't care." He answered with a scowl on his face. Leon shifted uncomfortable as advertising women would have been a much better job for Irvine._

"_An hour is all I am asking for Cloud, just to keep her occupied and you can leave after that."_

"_An hour, that's it."_

O.o.O

"_She looks…just like her."_ Cloud couldn't shake that from his mind no matter how hard he tried, but the more he looked at Yuna, the more he saw _her_, the one who he was in this pact for. Shorter defiantly, younger in all ways particularly with the face, and more revealing, though tastefully, with her body. But the hair color, hell even the smile was the same as _hers_. However it was when he caught Yuna's shimmering mismatched eyes in his, Cloud found he lost the ability to speak. They were in all sense of the word beautiful. Her right eye, the emerald orb, was hauntingly familiar as well, though stunning in its own right.

Yuna smiled up at him noticing his slight discomfort which caused her to feel the same way. Still as her old habits still had yet to die as she wanted to make him feel easier as Rikku and Leon left them both alone to go on their date to the next district.

"It's good to meet you Cloud." She said gently, the smile still spread across her face. Cloud simply nodded, his eyes lowered a bit though not in nervousness.

"Likewise," He replied, "I didn't really plan anything to do, and I don't know if you wanted to do something."

"Oh, it's okay, I wasn't really planning to even come out tonight."

"So you were forced too?" The blond inquired amused by the flush of pink that came over his "date's" young face.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that; I just meant it was a surprise." Yuna laughed uncomfortably shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I get it." Cloud assured her sighing and checking out his surroundings in search of something to do. "We'll…have fun." The word sounded completely foreign to him, but something inside him felt that he owed it to Yuna to save her from his dark mood, at least for an hour.


	3. A Reminder

XxSweetBloodxX- Thank you for the reviews you've taken time to give me!

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or location used in this fic. They are the property of Square-Enix

O.o.O

"Her, you really want _her_?"

"Need is a better word. The High Summoner who defeated Sin, who would have thought she was the one?"

"Eh, I like the other one better, less meat on her bones."

"Looks have nothing to do with it, and the Ancient's womb is sterile now proving her worthless."

"Harsh, even for me, but whatever, you want her, you got her. Not that even looks like she'd put up much of a fight."

"Don't underestimate her Hades; most of her power goes untapped. Also I think I could use a bit of a challenge. So, you understand the plan then?"

"Yeah, yeah, you and your mother can relax, I got it."

O.o.O

Cloud wasn't sure what to say to Yuna as they wondered into the second district with his anxiety augmenting with every minute. The ex-SOLDIER felt himself sickened that he was attracted to Yuna's polite yet sunny nature and hated looking at the practically glowing brunette feeling as though Aerith had come to haunt him. Still something else within was unable to look away from Yuna despite the guilt that swelled within him. As the two strolled by the town's water fountain, still in silence, Yuna's warm arm managed to bump against Cloud's and a tender laugh escaped from her pink lips. Much to the blonde's relief, her laugh was all her own and nothing like the woman's she so reminded him of. The ex-Summoner covered her mouth quickly, her face now adorned with a gentle blush as she sat at the edge of the fountain.

"I'm sorry." She apologized folding her hands neatly in her lap, her polite smile returning to her face. Cloud couldn't help but notice the way she carried herself, with ease and a sense of humbled poise.

"What?" Cloud asked with a hint of uneasiness in his voice. The last time he felt this awkward, he was in a dress trying to escape a man who was determined to make him his bride.

"I'm sorry," Yuna repeated still blushing, "To be honest; I haven't been on a date in a long time and I apologize if I seem a little…off." She didn't have the heart to tell him that this was technically the first date she'd even really been on. Cloud's cerulean eyes softened somewhat feeling his discomfort begin to lighten.

"You don't have to apologize." He answered though his tone didn't even convince himself. Maybe it was partly her fault that he was stuck there with a woman who had the hints of Aerith around her. Yuna could easily sense his uneasiness and again felt a rush of guilt.

"You know Cloud, if you want to end tonight, its fine you know." She fought the urge to frown. _'I hate that I might not get to see those blue eyes again.'_ The brunette thought to herself letting getting wrapped back up in his azure hues. '_He reminds me of Auron in an odd way.'_

Cloud arched his brow surprised at her thoughtful nature and seriously considered her offer to be released of this torture Leon had brought him in to. The blond gave a heavy sigh running his hand though his golden lock.

"Yuna its not-" He had started to explain only to be interrupted by a screech that cut through the second district like a sharp blade through tender flesh. The two looked at each other briefly before rushing off to the district's entrance gate.

O.o.O

"It's beautiful here tonight Leon, everything's perfect!" Rikku grinned while glancing around the dimly lit Wutai themed restaurant. The young woman could hardly contain the sheer joy that engorged her soul when she was with Leon, especially when he treated her to nights such as this. She watched as he played around with the rice on his plate, a smile coming across her face.

"Leon, do you remember when we first met?" His teal eyes glanced up briefly a half smirk on his lips.

"You know I do, not something you can really forget." He replied in his usual sullen tone, though Rikku knew better that on the inside he was far from it.

"Then tell me about it." She pushed amused by his sigh. Leon rubbed his temple shaking his head.

"You forgot then?"

"Nope," She giggled, "I just want to hear you say it." Again the 25 year old sighed putting down his chopsticks and finally gave Rikku the attention she so desired.

"I was hired to help a company excavate a ruins sight in the ocean and before I could do anything, the boat broke down and I was stranded for 4 days before you and your family found me." Rikku poked out her tongue at him when he stopped and let out a groan.

"Hey, I was the one the technically saved you dummy! Brother and Gippal just wanted to ditch you. 'No Rikku! Extra mouth to feed'" She mimicked in a rather poor impression of her older brother. "But to be honest you really did eat half the galley."

"That's what happens when you are stranded that long with no food." He retorted nibbling on some of the fish on his plate. His partner giggled taking in some mouthfuls of her own food before questioning him again.

"When did you decide you liked me?" Leon looked up at her this time, his face serious, but his tone somewhat softened.

"From the moment I met you." The Al-Bhed's hand reached out for Gunblade wielder's, her olive eyes glittering in the table's candle light.

"And when you decided you loved me?"

"When I had something in my stomach to be honest." He replied much to Rikku's disappointment.

"Urgh, Oui zang!"

O.o.O

Yuna couldn't believe at all what she was seeing. Black creatures, maybe about 7, the size of children but with an air of coldness and despair surrounding the body of a fallen man looking as if they were about to feast. The brunette was no stranger to the world of fiends and danger, but never had she laid eyes on creatures such as these.

'_What are these things?_' She thought as the yellow eyes of the creatures quickly darted away from their meal to the former Summoner.

"They're called Heartless, those without hearts and those who steal those of others." Cloud said as if reading her mind. "Looks like we got their attention."

As he spoke, dark clouds began to appear and more of the Heartless appeared, this time wearing helmets and of a slightly larger size, increasing the number of enemies to at least 15 now. The mercenary reached for his bandaged sword glancing over at Yuna who already had her pistols drawn.

"Think you can take them?" He asked surprised to see a smile on her soft face.

"Well, might be a little tough if one more shows up." She joked as she took her aim much to Cloud's honest amusement. Even he couldn't deny that he was growing more attracted to her sense of survival. She could carry her own weight, something her admired, also another difference between her and Aerith so it seemed.

"Then that will be the one I will have to take care of." With that, Cloud felt his adrenalin suddenly course as he looked briefly glanced at Yuna before using his Sonic Blade ability to lunge at the Heartless. With ease, he cut through the shadow like creatures like a hot knife through butter as Yuna skillfully placed a bullets between the eyes of at least 8 Heartless in under a minute. However it seemed that whenever she destroyed one heartless, at least 2 more would appear in its place. She quickly took notice of this now firing endless Potshots at the endless amounts of Shadow who seemed to have their attention focused more on her. Still, she held her ground keeping her cool as her date seemed to be doing.

Cloud was quick to notice the rapid pace of the multiplication of Heartless before he stole a glance at Yuna seeing her swarmed by the creatures but taking care of herself with ease. Still, seeing her made his heart pound violently in his chest as adrenaline seemed to replace the blood in his veins.

"_Protect her, protect her at all cost. Guard her heart and life at the cost of your own.'_" A voice echoed in Cloud's head as if it were his own instinct dictating to him what to do.

"I have to protect her…"He murmured under his breath as Large Bodies began to appear, they also being focused on Yuna. _"Why are they so focused on her?"_ Cloud wondered briefly as he moved in closer to her, an idea forming in his head on how to take out all the Shadows and Large Bodies at once. "Yuna! I have an idea, just get back!" He yelled as Yuna simply nodded and did as he said. It was not easy though as the Heartless's focus on her seemed to increase with everyone she slew.

"What are you going to do?" She asked still firing in order to give Cloud room for whatever he was planning.

"You'll see, just keep back." With that Cloud charged at a Large Body standing in the middle of the mob of Heartless, stabbing his sword deep into its' gut before pulling out, several beams of energy pouring out of the wound and taking out the remaining enemies.

They were both still for a moment and waited for the tiniest flinch of movement, but none came.

"That's the first time I've ever seen a Heartless, I mean, I've been hearing about them lately on the news but I didn't think I would actually see one." Yuna said softly putting away her weapons when she was sure that the danger had passed. Her eyes glanced down Cloud's muscular back, a blush kissing cheeks when she realized she was doing so until the blonde finally faced her. But her mind was on the way he fought; viciously and brutally but somehow at the same time so fluid like. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" She prodded hoping she wasn't crossing a line.

Cloud returned his Buster Sword to its' rightful place on his back before his eyes seemingly enveloped the former Summoner. "Around." He answered, though he softened his tone once he realized just exactly how cold he had sounded. "I was in SOLDIER for a while, that and just experience. What about you? I didn't think they taught Summoners how to use weapons in the Yevon Temples."

Yuna couldn't help but smile at him as she now felt truly at ease as well as, Cloud's ebbing discomfort, even if it only did take an attack by soul stealing creatures to do so.

"Oh, I learned it around." She grinned with her hands hanging loosely from her hips. Cloud couldn't help but return her smile with his own little smirk as his hand once again ran through a golden spike. Her gentle face however quickly faded into a frown as her eyes fell on Cloud's abdomen where a fresh scratch wound revealed its' self through a tear in his blue shirt.

The male looked down just noticing feeling the slight burning from the wound not knowing how he couldn't have noticed it early.

'_Because you're distracted and thinking with the wrong head or because you were just possessed by your brain going haywire with adrenaline, a novice mistake to lose control like that.'_ Cloud was torn from his critical mind however as his body seemingly jolted with electricity. He looked down seeing Yuna only a breath away from him, her hand on the wound.

"Here," She said looking up at him with grateful eyes, "Let me heal you." Cloud found himself unable to talk, Hell, even his own mind was silenced just from a mere touch from the ex-Summoner. He wanted so badly to lift up his hand and brush it across her cheek and through her hair, it's softness advertised well by a healthy glow.

"It's nothing." Cloud managed to say pulling away, but Yuna persisted placing her hand back on the gash.

"Don't be silly, you protected me, it's the least I can do." She kept her eyes to the wound as gentle warmth spilled from her hand to the cut, the flesh hastily healing from her cure spell. "See, better."

Yuna finally looked up at Cloud, her mismatched eyes quickly becoming consumed by his Mako infused orbs. Both said nothing yet both felt as if a magnate had been placed between them for neither could even think to look away. Yuna couldn't pull her hand away, nor did she want to. The 19 year old would let out a small gasp however as she felt Cloud's hand on the small of her back, not pulling her just a bit closer to him. Her heart pounded and her mind raced and was silent all at the same time.

All Cloud could do was wish he could feel the tender skin on her back and silently cursed her flimsy fabric of his glove and her shirt keeping from more skin contact. '_Why am I doing this?_' His mind questioned_, 'Why do I suddenly feel the need to be near her like before?'_ His eyes searched hers intently looking for any sign of what she was feeling or what he should do next.

'_Why am I feeling this?' _Yuna's own self wondered, _'I…I shouldn't be enjoying this…'_

"What the heck happened?" A familiar voice penetrated the air prompting the two to quickly let go and look away from the other. "Ur vun dra muja uv…what happened?" Rikku repeated, Leon quickly coming after to her. "We could hear the commotion all the way from the Third District!"

"Heartless." Cloud replied looking towards Leon who nodded.

"Seems like it. How many where there?" He asked.

"A lot, over 40, they kept reappearing." Rikku's eyes widen in shock from Cloud's account and the Al-Bhed quickly wrapped her arms around her cousin.

"You okay Yunie?" Yuna nodded giving Rikku a reassuring smile. "Cloud and I handled it, nothing to worry about." A smile came on Rikku's face, though not one of reassurance, but one of mischief as she lead her older cousin away from the two men.

"Rikku what's going on?" Yuna inquired seeing the blonde's face flush.

"Yunie, I need to ask you a big favor tonight."

"Sure! What is it?" Rikku's face twisted up somewhat as if afraid that is she asked whatever was on her mind, her lips would shrivel up. "Rikku, all you have to do is ask."

"Well…do you think I can have the apartment all to myself tonight? I'll give you gil for a hotel and everything just pleeeeeasse Yunie?" The brunette couldn't help but laugh as she nodded her head.

"No problem Rikku, I'll stay in Town for tonight, you and Leon have…fun." With her cousin in agreement, Rikku took off with her date once again leaving Cloud and Yuna alone.

O.o.O

Al-bhed translation:

Oui zang- You meanie!

Ur vun dra muja uv…-For the love of


	4. The Guardians

Yuna was unable to ignore Rikku's pleading emerald eyes that begged her for a night with Leon. Giving her lower lip a nibble, she nodded her causing her cousin to throw her arms around her.

"Thank you so much Yunie! I'll make it up to you!" The Al-Bhed returned to Leon's side with a great grin on her face while Gunblade wielder himself could only look away ostensibly embarrassed. "I'll come get you in the morning!" She shouted walking away already in her own world. Yuna couldn't help but smile a bit shaking her head truly happy for the happiness Rikku had found. But still, the former Summoner could not deny the small bit of jealousy that swelled up within her, her own heart aching for their happiness to be her own.

Cloud on the other hand looked like he had sunk back into his indifferent if not slightly uncomfortable state when he was around Rikku and Leon together, and now that he was with Yuna again after what had just happened he was doubtful that he could look her in the eye again.

'_What was that even? I wasn't really going to kiss her…was I?'_ Cloud couldn't help but wonder this as his blue orbs once again explored every inch of Yuna; petite but feminine, somewhat quiet, though this he attributed to his own inability to have a normal conversation, but interesting and smart, and even able to pull her own weight. Had he not been on his current mission, could he find something with Yuna.

'_Comfort,'_ He answered silently to himself, '_Would it be so bad to have an ounce of that, at least until I find Aerith?'_

"Well," Said the brunette snapping Cloud back to reality, "I guess I better see if there are any rooms left at the inn." She smiled at him, though obviously from a mix of both nervous and politeness than anything. The ex-Summoner couldn't help but half hope he would walk her to the inn as she really wasn't sure that she wanted the night to really end. However, it was starting to grow late and little was left to do at this hour in town.

"I'll walk you." The ex-SOLDIER offered much to his own surprise. He quickly covered up when he saw Yuna arch her brow. "The Heartless…" Yuna laughed softly though felt somewhat guilty before simply nodding her head. Even though the Traverse Town Inn was less than five minutes away, it seemed much longer as Cloud didn't say a single word.

"You don't say too much do you?" Yuna wondered aloud when they reached the inn, a gentle smile gracing her face. Cloud only looked at her, nodding his head.

"Sorry." He murmured opening the door for her as a chime of a little bell announced their presence.

"Don't be," She laughed walking to the front desk which was occupied by a single floating moogle, "I like it. Oh sorry, a single room if you please." Yuna was given a small copper key with the words "The Red Room" engraved on the smooth polished metal. Her fingers ran across the cool metal unsure what to do next, her mind racing on whether or not this date, if she could call it that, had been a success. Cloud found himself thinking the same way, the moment reminiscent of the night he had spent with Aerith nearly two years ago.

"Well…goodnight Cloud." Yuna said exhaling softly, her polite smiling returning. The blonde only nodded in response watching as she turned her back on him, this mere gesture seeming to snap him out of his awkwardly nostalgic bubble.

"Wait," He called out as the brunette faced him again, "Tomorrow do you want to meet…for breakfast?" A look of somewhat disbelief shadowed Yuna's face, hell even Cloud couldn't believe what he offered, but much to him surprise, an earnest smile came across her pink lips.

"I would like that," She'd reply as her elfin fingers amused themselves with the copper key. "Good night." Again Cloud nodded half hopping he didn't seem to be as big of a fool in her eyes as he felt, and didn't leave the Inn until he had seen her retire to the room.

The former SOLDIER's mouth had felt as if stuffed by cotton and begged him for a drink while his very mind pleaded for a conclusion of the night. Deciding to indulge himself, Cloud made his way to the First District's Accessory Shop knowing that Cid would have something to drink. However, as Cloud entered the district, the stench of sulfur made him stop in his tracks.

"Well, well, well, isn't that sentimental? Never pictured you the romantic Blondie, you're just full of surprises." Hades, the Lord of The Dead, leaned casually against the shop's wall glaring at the ex-SOLDIER'S back. Cloud would have groaned, but knew that Hades would have been all too proud of his ability to annoy him.

"What do you want Hades?" He questioned as his need for a drink increased 10 fold.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's not so much what I want as it was YOU want Blondie. I mean here you are on a date-"

"Get to the point." Cloud interrupted with his voice steadily rising, though Hades had no care and continued with his rant.

"Meanwhile while you're BEGGING me to bring back that dead babe. What was her name? Angel? Erin?"

"Enough." The mercenary growled not wanting Aerith's name to cross Hades' lips.

"And you're here out on a date with a celebrity; little out of your league isn't she? Well whatever, contract binding through eternity last for you know eternity."

"Is there even a point to why you're here?" Whether it was by the fierce gleam in Cloud's cerulean eyes or he simply ran out of wisecracks for the moment, Hades stopped his banter and nodded his enflamed head.

"The games are in six months when you have to kill Hercules for you "dearly beloved's life." He said using air quotes with his pointed fingers. "Hate to see you have to carry out a job and lose your soul because of a new leading lady."

"She's nothing Hades; I have every intention of fulfilling my end of the contract."

"Oh good, good because let me repeat myself, no backing out, new tail or not." Although he didn't show it, hearing Hades refer to Yuna in such a manner made Cloud want to shove his fist in the God's face, though he kept a cool cover.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's about it. Oh, and don't drink so much, you need to be at the top of your game when you fight Hercules. Even if it is in 3 months, long term effects, you know the deal." And with that, Hades disappeared in a cloud of blue flames leaving Cloud nearly as uneasy as Yuna did.

'_As much as you hate him he's right. You made a pact for Aerith's life which she lost because of you in the first place.' _

"I don't need reminding, I know what I'm doing. It's just comfort." He grumbled as he walked into Cid's accessory shop.

"You talking to yourself again kid?" Cid asked from behind the counter already pulling out a bottle of Al-Bhed whiskey along with two glasses and filling them up nearly to the brim. Cloud didn't bother to answer him and took his shot with pleasure. The hot liquid burned down his throat but brought with it a warm almost tender comfort. "Looks like you had some night, want to spill it out?" This time Cloud nodded putting out his glass for another refill.

O.o.O

"_The connection has been made with the human Guardian, mankind will be spared."_

_ "Don't jump to conclusions just yet Ifalna, the other has already made a connection with her mind, even if she does not know it now, she will know soon."_

"_But he isn't even one of us Hector; his blood was tainted by Jenova before his birth."_

"_Tut-tut-tut now don't be like that My Lady. Blood is blood and the pact was made long ago and his deeds with your first daughter isn't enough to break that bond, nothing is."_

"_But her bond with the human is just as impenetrable is it not? It should be Yuna's choice and not the Council's, what right do we have?"_

"_What right? What right you ask in protecting the key to this planet, to this Universe! Has your time with them really softened you so?"_

It all began to fade at that point, the bright blinding light that surrounded Yuna. Those voices, she had not seen who had spoken them, but the female, Ifalna, she knew her, that voice, from somewhere though she could not place her finger on where exactly.

The light had fully dissipated and the young woman found herself now sitting atop what felt like a lump of sandstone. Her small bare feet dug into warm black sand as she stared out into the inky ocean illuminated by a rusted red moon. Yuna looked about trying to recognize where she was exactly, but surrounding the former Summoner was simple more beach as far as the eye could see. Her body felt heavy, as if she were covered in wet blankets. She could feel someone approach her, though she had not the strength to turn around. She could hear the heavy footsteps in the sand, the sound of leather in a gentle breeze as the smell of sandalwood danced under her nose.

"I know it's not what you're used to, but I hope you appreciated it none the less." Yuna's head slowly turned only able to make out a silhouette of a tall lean built male, his hair was both long, passed his waist, and from the reflection of the moonlight, the color of platinum.

"It's fine." She answered looking back to the beach, her body growing heavier as the male approached her. "It's so dark…"

"Well," He replied with a hint of sarcasm in his almost velvet voice, "You'll just have to forgive me for that, Princess." Yuna looked back at the man, still unable to make out any real features.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to be rude…" Yuna's heart felt ready to pound out from her very chest when she felt his leather gloved, yet somehow icy, hand grip her shoulder in a firm but painless grip.

"Neither was I, I meant what I said Princess." Again, the brunette tried to get a look at the male who stroked her shoulder but once again failed.

"I'm not a Princess," She said flustered at her failure, "I'm Yuna, just Yuna. Not Summoner, not Lady, and not Princess." The male let out a rather dark laugh that made her shudder and the further realization that her body was so heavy began to sink fear to into the young woman.

"I was once in your place, Yuna, but you've always known that deep down you were better than those you saved, better in the ways of talent, in your duty to save Spira. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for your planet, something humans rarely do." He paused, his lips not brushing against her ear, "But something a Cetra does without a second though, the very thing your ancestors did."

"A…a what?" Yuna murmured suddenly feeling her energy return to her. She was growing more uneasy by the moment and miraculously was able to stand up from the boulder. She could finally make out the features of the man who eyed her in what seemed like wonder.

He was taller than Yuna had previously though, over 6 feet at towering over her in such a way, the ex-Summoner felt somewhat like a child again. He was dressed in a rather diverse fashion that reminded her somewhat of Cloud, silver shoulder armor, though dressed in black leather. His face was sharp and defined and easily of the handsomest Yuna have ever laid eyes on. However, what had really captured her was the male's eyes, a perfect cat like green that, also like Cloud's, pierced through the darkness.

"Who are you?" She asked taking a step back towards the black ocean. His eyes delved into her, a smirk coming across his pale face.

"My name isn't important right now, but I will find you, and you will know me and who you really are."

"But…Cloud, he needs me." Yuna couldn't understand the words she had just spoken or why she said them, but it felt like truth. The stranger's green eyes flashed and the former Summoner watched as the image before her melted away, and the scream of the hotel alarm clock woke her.

O.o.O

XxSweet BloodxX- Thank you for reading, reviews are more than welcome!


	5. A simple warning

XxSweetBloodxX- Hello and welcome to chapter 5 revised

Disclaimer: Take a wild guess if I own it or not…

O.o.O

"_My little Yuna, I love you forever and ever. Your mamma is never going to let you go."_

"_Do you promise? You'll never leave me?"_

"_No matter what happens, I'll always be with you…"_

Yuna felt herself near fall out of bed as she clutched her necklace tightly in the palm of her hand while her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. She hadn't had that dream of that woman in so many years.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered realizing her fluffy towel was gone and she was skin naked. A little stunned the brunette dove under the covers finding her towel by where her feet were. Tying it a round her she headed towards the bathroom she couldn't help but laugh a bit. "That the last time I'm sleeping in a hotel." She stripped of the towel slipping her old clothes back on before being stopped dead on her tacks on the way back to the bed.

"Sleepless tonight, Summoner?" A deep alien male voice snapped sending a tremble down the young woman's spine. Before she could even react a large of what felt leather gloved hand cup her mouth as his other arm wrapped around her hips covered her mouth. Yuna struggled with all her might but whoever had her was too strong, as he seemed to simply shrug off her protests.

"Silence." The voice was cold and dark. The black glove of the man was stroking the right side of her face as her head was backed into his steel armored chest.

Yuna couldn't listen as she tried to pull away again but she may of well have been welded to him, as she was hardly able to move. She could hear the man's heart beat so steadily as her own pounded in her throat. Her capture let out a small growl before his lips were brought down to her ear.

"This is my last warning, if you aren't quite I'll have sew your mouth shut. Which do you prefer?" Yuna squeezed her eyes shot nodding in understanding, was he going to rape or just beat her? "Very wise of you."

He snapped before pushing the 19 year old to the bed were she could finally look up at him. Although it was dark she could just make out some of his marble features. He was tall, very tall and donned all in black with a silver shoulder armor pad similar to Cloud's. But what struck Yuna the most was not how his perfect silver hair poured down past his waist but the way his green cat eyes resembled Cloud's in every way if not for the color. His face was hard to make out so there was no way to guess his age, even by his icy voice she could only guess mid twenties. His glowing eyes fell to her who had a look of determination on her face as if daring him to go on but instead he simply ran his gloved hand in his platinum hair.

"I've come to give you a warning Summoner. Your current guardian is rather dangerous for your health at the moment. Get away from Traverse Town and start heading to the Northern Cave if you want to know your true destiny."

" You just broke into my room and you think I'm going to listen to you. Keep dreaming." She snapped having no clue what he was talking about. Yuna had wanted to smack herself for that little ramble. He kneeled on the bed growing so close to her they were not but a breath apart.

"If you disobey me than you are going to regret this night even more than you will already." He answered as the brunette slammed her eyes close unable to take anymore as her throat released a high-pitched scream feeling a strong slap across her face.

"Yunie! It's me Rikku wake up!" Yuna awoke to see her young cousin standing over her. "I'm sorry you were screaming so loud I didn't know any other way to wake you."

"Rikku you're here and it's morning!" The 19 year old smiled clapping her hand over her warm forehead. "Thank Yevon. There was this man in my dream and he…"

"Yunie! Take a breath it was only a dream nothing more." The blonde smiled at her touching her cousin's arm. Yuna looked up at her. How could she not believe her? It seemed so real; the very touch of the man seemed burned into her very flesh.

"Your right Rikku, a dream is nothing more." Yuna admitted in defeat feeling as if she were only 4 years old. Rikku nodded getting back up from Yuna's bedside.

"Don't think on it." She laughed a little before a mischievous grin came across her face. "Thank you for staying here last night by that way…turns out me an Leon really did need the whole apartment.

"Ew. But no it wasn't a problem at all Rikku. Just don't expect it to often." She giggled before her cousin nodded and left. When Rikku left Yuna lazily got up from the bed feeling as if her legs were made from jello. Standing up to get her clothes she found her towel on the floor, For once taking a look on what she was wearing she realized that she was wearing the same clothes in her dream. But how…she hadn't changed the night before unless…

"I need someone's help." She murmured feeling her very world flip upside down.

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Thank you for reading and reviews or PM's are always welcome. Thank you!


	6. For real?

Hi every one! Edited chapter! I was killing my self over to do that! Please R.E.R. Read Enjoy, Review! :)

Looking on his small bed, Cloud put his heavy head down to sleep, knowing he wouldn't wake up rested at dawn. Turning over in his sleep trying not to crush his wing, felt every thing go dark. _Cloud looked around emotionless. A man about his height came towards him. Cloud, feeling a sense of duty and trust, bowed._

"_You are failing your job." Cloud took a step back_

"_Sir?" "You did not guarding your proper light."_

_Cloud's easy temper went up a little. "I'm trying to fix that."_

"_You only protected her once. Do your job." The scar on his ribs began to feel like hell. _Cloud awoke quaking his head back and forth. Leon was in the kitchen finishing a bowel of oatmeal. Looking at his clock he saw is was 7:30.

"I haven't slept that long in years." Still in his boxers, He went into the kitchen after Leon had left their tiny apartment. Looking in the cupboards for something to eat started to think about his dream. "My proper light? What the heck does that mean?" He found himself thinking out loud. Failing to find anything good to eat he took his shower and got dressed.

But before donning his shirt he looked at his scar. He didn't know when were or how he got it. But had showed up after getting in a fight as a kid when he was in SOLIDER. It almost resembled two of something touching in one circle. Going into deep thought he shook out that thought. Stepping out of the warm apartment and in the cool morning air he realized that nobody in Traverse Town was up and about yet. Not much, just a few moogles here and there. Also a few of the merchants were preparing for their day. Taking advantage of no people around to harass him, he started to walk around the town to clear his head. He had done this a few times when he was in AVALANCHE when he really needed to cool off. Or just get something strong to drink. Thinking to himself he felt something in his mind mess with him. Or maybe he would see Rikku. And if she weren't there then maybe Yuna would be.

.... Meanwhile....

After splashing some ice water in her face for the fifth time Yuna's face was becoming beet red. Still in shock she stepped out to get some air. Stepping outside to the balcony she heard something. Footsteps. Yuna looked to the right of the surrounding alley. To her surprise she saw a kid about 14 running towards the dead end alley. Carrying what looked like a big key to her he stopped abruptly at the wall of crates that blocked the way to the first districted. Turning around he saw a bunch of shadows coming strait towards him. Yuna gasped.

"Don't worry kid I'm coming!" Going back to her room she looked for anything she could use as a weapon. Nothing. She made the choice of fighting hand to hand. Going back outside before jumping off her balcony she saw a wood chair. She picked it up and smashed a leg off. Yuna wasted no more time and jumped off the balcony. Waving the leg around she hit most of the heartless. The boy had also gotten a lot to. Yuna looked around.

"No more." The boy looked at her with amazement and gratitude. "Hey thanks, for the heartless I mean." Yuna turned and looked at him

"Oh no trouble. Just what did they want you for any way?" The boy looked at her running his fingers through his chestnut hair.

"I don't know. By the way I'm Sora." He informed holding his hand out. Taking it firmly she said

"Yuna." Sora thanked her for her help and was off. Taking an advantage of Traverse Town being so quiet she decided to take a walk before coming home. The morning mist still in the air and the sun just beginning to radiate it's cruel rays she thought it was time for a walk. The sun was just starting to rise. "Got to get to the accessory shop, new items, Got to get there before 8:15. That's when it closes. Got to run literary." She thought. When Yuna reached the begging of the first districted she slammed right into someone and fell flat on the ground.

"Hey what the, Yuna?" Yuna looked up. It was Cloud.

"Yuna stood up quickly still red and out of breath.

She shook. "Oh Cloud I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Cloud helped her off the ground.

"I think you mean are you ok. Whom are you running from?" He was worried again was she ok?

"I'm fine I just wanted to get to the Moogles's shop before it closed. I ordered a ribbon from there and I well... forgot to get it on account of ...last night." Cloud looked at her. She looked a little tired. And hungry.

"Well the day is still young would you like to go have breakfast with me?" Yuna asked

"Sure." Cloud knew he should be practicing for the games because they were in three months but hey why not?

Ok that it for now. I'm sorry for such short chapters but the next I promise will be longer! Reviews please!!!!!! Even if you don't like please a... lie then! Oh the next chapter will be in a three-month time skip. From,

Yuna Strife.


	7. Constant Interuptions

Hey ya everyone I thought I add a chapter for a few people who are reading this! I wrote this chapter a while ago but I never posted it because way back when I got squat reviews before you guys. I love you guys so please enjoy this "Lost Chapter!"

Disclaimer: OH come on Enix Sue me! A pathetic little skater girl who likes this paring so much I have to write this! Ok just kidding I heart writing this for you, my readers and me.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked gruffly wondering why he agreed to this, it was so stupid. Yuna played with her pendant before letting out a giggle.

"You know I think this place only has one and that's in the first district by the supply store." She smiled at him but not stupidly making his heart pound just a little bit harder, Cloud couldn't help but smirk just a bit. A waitress with brown hair in a white blouse and purple gypsy skirt greeted them sitting them down in the comfy seats. They were also the only couple there, both hungry from not eating the night before.

"Umm I'll have the tea with the waffles or pancakes…both please with an apple." Her date raised his brow impressed. "Just some coffee and waffles please." He caught the ex-summoner smiling at him... he nearly blushed.

"So how do you know Leon?" Yuna asked as a short uncomfortable silence passed. He was a little surprised, no one every really asked him anymore.

" I met him at the registration for the coliseum games last year." She leaned in a little trying to get more out of him.

"_Ok does he think I bite or something?" _ "That's nice, I was thinking about registrations for that." "_NO YUNA NO!" _Cloud screamed in his head knowing that if she entered he would have to "ice" her. "But I changed my mind on it and am thinking on maybe going to do some work around Zanarkand " She continued noticing a shocked look on Cloud who seemed in a way relaxed as he took a sip of his drinks which just arrived. Although he knew he seemed uninterested in her he enjoyed the way Yuna's words just flowed out of her mouth softly but clear, she had so much passion when she spoke especially of this place that he never heard of, Zanarkand. Suddenly she covered her mouth "I'm sorry I'm rambling on and on, please tell me about you." OK Now he was shocked, someone wanted to truly know about him that hadn't really happened since Arith. And Tifa… well Tifa tried to write to him but he always moved before she could really know, there wasn't a reason for him to hold her back from moving on and living her life.

"Like what?" He replied coldly, Yuna smiled again almost seeing past his barrier.

"Where you lived, your job…?" He sighed drinking again almost draining the cup before putting his hand in his hair quickly removing it.

"I lived in a small town and I live with Leon now when I'm not out. I'm a mercenary." She went wide-eyed. "_Great Cloud just fucking great. Like every other person she is going to run who wants to be around a soulless mercenary looking for someone else he already loves."_

_"_That must be exciting, to see new places even if it is for that reason, to see people who don't know you so they can't judge you for your past." Yuna said remembering what it was like before her pilgrimage when people didn't really know her.

"Exactly…that's almost the reason why."

"I won't ask for the other I promise. I won't make you tell." Cloud's hand found Yuna's, which was resting on the table. His large rough hands were so gargantuan compared to her tiny ones which enjoyed this fully even when his thumb caressed that small space in-between her thumb and index finger."Thank you." He whispered looking deep into her mismatched eyes, he favored her green eye for some reason it in a way had just a slight more of a glow then her blue one that he also admired. He wanted to kiss her again so bad when all thought of his former love fled his mind; he leaned in a little bit when the waitress interrupted.

"Umm… here you guys go," She said placing the plates down "Thank you!" she said placing down a white paper that was the bill. The two gobbled down the food except for the apple, which Yuna kept to herself. "I got it she volunteered taking one half of the bill." Her dated nodded taking the other half.

"No I got it don't worry about it." He was again surprised when she wouldn't let go.

"No I got it I asked so I'll pay." She smirked pulling it.

"Yuna really I got it." "No I do." They both had a tug of war fight saying "No I'll take it, or No I asked and ordered the most I got it!" it wasn't long before it ripped in half. "OK," Yuna finally said willing to compromise. "I'll pay half and you pay half." After paying the two wondered out both enjoying each other's company. Cloud wanted to stay with her, just a bit longer with this seemingly…angel.

"So…do you want to go to my apartment?" He asked hoping she didn't think what it sounded like. She thought wanting to as she played with the apple rolling it in her hands.

"Umm…sure I'd really like that." She agreed biting her lip soon after when Cloud did nothing. _"He doesn't think I'm a whore or something does he? He asked me! I can't turn him down now can I…aright I shouldn't be worrying this much she though," _As the two got to a building by the hotel and Cloud took out a key opening the door to the other apartments telling her he was at the top. "_Well it's too late to turn back now I guess, but I'm not doing anything with this stiff!" _ She walked in; Hardwood floors, a small living room with a black couch matching the dark blue walls, the kitchen was pretty small too.

"You've got a great place." She blurted honestly, she didn't know how a place this neat would ever compare with a messy place like Rikku's.

"Thanks." He nodded not knowing why he invited her, but in a way was glad he did. "_I really hope she was expecting anything special, but then again she doesn't seem like the kind of person that would." _ "Lay down on the couch." He in a way ordered flatly, and then noticed Yuna blush. "I meant relax. Do you want anything to drink?"

She nodded. "Yea some water would be nice." As he went into the kitchen pulling out a glass she sat down on the couch as it formed to her body. Enjoying her surrounding but she wanted to ask him something important just as he came back and she took a sip, he sat down along side her.

"Cloud, can I ask you something with out getting mad?" Yuna asked stroking the glass with her nail.

"Sure." He replied angering her a little bit.

"I don't want to seem like I'm rushing things because I don't want to but are we going to me more than just one blind date?" Yuna felt so stupid asking him that and a bit crazy. But then again she knew she was going to have to keep this ball rolling."Because I would like it to you now?" Cloud sighed thinking what she had asked. He had thought too about what she had asked. Yes he would like to... maybe begin a relationship. _"But I won't stop trying to find Arith. But I'm not going to ignore Yuna either…why do I feel this way?"_

_"_I know what you mean, and yes I would like it to be more with you." Yuna smiled again, that smile last night when she saw him and warmed his heart. Cloud finally saw this opportunity to continue what had happened when he put his good arm around her pulling her in, innocently. "I just need to ask you one thing Yuna ok?" She nodded her body relaxed in his arms wanting to kiss him."Don't ever lie to me ok? Don't ever lie, honesty is everything to me and I can't be with you or anyone if they don't have that there is nothing."

"I promise Cloud." He took her chin raising it so there eyes met, there really wasn't any dishonesty in her even when they both leaned in and felt for just a split second of bliss when a shriek rang out. Rikku had walked in.

"EWWW! It's ok I'm not looking I don't wanna see any skin!" She screamed.

"Rikku what are you doing here!" Yuna asked annoyed and angry when Cloud thought "_Every fucking time!" _

"I'm sorry ok I just came in here to get me clothes from last night but I didn't think I'd find you guys making out!" She removed her hand over her eyes ran into Squall's room fetching her skirt and left giving them disapproving glances and shouting at Yuna in Al b-head who shouted back in the language. After she left Cloud walked over to her putting his hand on her bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry I think I should go." He rubbed her petite shoulder just a little then let her got as she went for the door... he followed smirking.

"Hey…Yuna: She turned around and met his lips, they were ruff like leather and a little salty but still felt and tasted so good. He pulled away a little embarrassed certain "desires" were entering his mind when he did that or even touched her. "Can I see you again tomorrow night for dinner?" Still in a fantasy world in her head and body she nodded.

"I'll be there." With her hand shacking she opened the door almost tripping over her own feet as Cloud watched amused with not a smirk…but a smile on his face closing the door after she left. _"Who knows, maybe we'll be more than just good friends."_

Yep that's my lost chapter I hoped you like it and reviews are always wanted and I wrote this chapter before but I didn't find it necessary but now I do hehehe. Um…. bye?


	8. Mrs Leonheart

Heh heh fixed it…

II months later

"Yunie were are you going, and why are you packing up all your stuff? You are not leaving are you?" Rikku started to cry. Yuna pet her shoulder.

"Rikku I'm moving to Traverse Town. I'll be an hour away at the most." Yuna put Brotherhood and a few other weapons in a big brown box. "The moogles moved out of the accessory shop attic. The price for it was going for was too good to pass up." Rikku wailed now.

"B—but who will keep me company! I'm all alone!"

"Rikku, I have to go. I can't live for you forever. I have to make my own life." Yuna gave her a puppy face. Rikku stayed silent.

"Ok Yunie if you really want this." Yuna took all her stuff outside by the curb.

"Hello baby, miss me." Yuna made a grunt of disgust. Turning around she saw Gipple grinning. "Get away from me, now." He gave her his goofy smile. He knew that was what first won Yuna over.

"But I miss you." He said. Yuna took a step back. "Go away." She looked around. No one was there to hear her scream. He smirked

"Come back home."

"I have a real home now."

He kept coming closer and closer on her.

"Hey!" They both turned. It was Cid. "Now I think the lady asked you to step away. You're fucking letting that thing down in you boxer shorts of yours get you into a whole leap of shitty trouble. Now step away from the lady." He looked at her

"This isn't over." Yuna looked at Cid

"Oh thank you so much!"

"No problem. But can you help me find the person that lives in Apt.2b?"

"You looking at her."

"Good I thought that I would help get your stuff." Yuna was right about the time between Rikku and her new place. But she couldn't get Gipple out of her head.

"Should I tell Cloud?" she thought. No He would over react and wouldn't stop watching he,. Not that she would mind. Yuna had never well... got around to tell him about Gipple. EVER. When Yuna got to the world's door with Cid's help set up her things. He had already provided her with a pretty big purple bed. But now all she needed was some money.

"_I could go back to sphere hunter work_. She still had the record for best hunter. She never missed a sphere she was hired to get. But getting shot at and attacked reminded her of "lessons" she was supposed to have learned. Singing came to thought. She had written a bunch of songs. But all the attention and screaming Yuna hungry fans came in to memory.

"_But I could enter the games! I have gotten really good with Brotherhood and Arcania. The gil for winning is _999,999,165_!"_ Yuna made up her mind about the games. "So it's settled." She thought out loud. Putting her stuff on the bed it seemed to take forever to get unpacked. After a night though it looked like home. Yuna lit a fire and put a curtain up around the shower/bath and toilet that Cid had also provided. There was a knock on the door. She opened up the door and a moogle was facing her holding an envelope.

"Hello Miss! There was a young man out here. A tall Blonde man with blue eyes! He said he was looking for you. But I turned him away. I thought I should come and tell you." Yuna went into shock. She had a date tonight! She grabbed the moogle.

"Oh man. Please tell him to come back! It's my entire fault. Tell him I'm sorry and just give me an extra hour." The moogle looked and her.

"Yes milady" Yuna looked at her self. She was sweaty, dirty, and smelly. Taking up her hour she took her shower and didn't smell like garbage and burnt rubber, but her natural sent of vanilla. Her healthy glowing skin wasn't covered with dirt anymore. Yuna had also decided to add to her wardrobe. Not only to wear her snow-white summoner's top but also the unattached long Japanese sleeves. But she still kept the dark blue jeans. Right after brushing her teeth she heard another knock on the door. Checking her hair and slipping on her silver ring she opened the door. To only find Leon at the door.

"Hey Yuna, so this is the knew place huh?"

"Oh, hey Squall. Have you seen Cloud?" Squall shook his head

"No he left a few minutes ago." Squall gave Yuna a look. She flashed him an embarrassed smile and only replied with

"I really wish I could show you the place but he is sort of coming here."

She blushed She knew what Squall was thinking what they were going to do. So she added, "We are going to have dinner" he nodded. Leon and Yuna had always been close. It was true they had their moments but that to Yuna was all they were. Yuffie even though she had a crush on Leon could tell that he had intence feelings for you. "Are you nuts! He loves Rikku." Yuna would often snap back.

"Everyone who knows love sees it but you! You should see the way he looks at ya Yuna. He can barley keep a straight face with you. I'm telling you I think he feels something a little deeper for you then for Rikku." The fight would usally end by Leon showing up or Arith. True he was her friend through tough times. They would flirt with each other but only in a strict friend way, In Yuna's eyes, A next step thing to her well... just not right. The thought had never crossed Yuna's mind to move with him. It would be too weird

"That's good..." Squall added, so when can I take you away with me?" She giggled

"When you get a nice big gummi ship the I'll think about it." She joked. "Well Leonheart get your bum out of her I'm expecting someone." Squall hugged Yuna, and gave her the average kiss on the cheek, and started home. After five minutes Yuna's long unexpected guest arrived. Yuna embraced Cloud. "I'm sorry I had you wait so long." Cloud just nodded.

"It's alright anyway I have some thing I need to talk to you about." Cloud led Yuna inside and sat her on the bed. Running both of his fingers through his hair he sighed. "It's now or never" he thought holding here small hands be had began to say, "Yuna There is something I have been meaning to tell you..." But was interrupted by the door suddenly bursting open. A screaming blond Al-Bhed monster came pound in.

"Yunie I got great news! I'm getting married! Squally finally proposed! And you know what I said huh, huh, huh!" Yuna jumped up in joy with Rikku in her excitement.

"What?" She asked knowing the answer

"Yes duh! Think of me Mrs. Rikku Leonheart! Cloud was thinking on how to get out the door undetected. But realized it was impossible with two blissful teenagers in the room.

"Squall got us a cabin up the Red Canyon It's really in the Calm lands thou but you can see red Canyon though! And I'm inviting you and Cloud." Cloud walked towards Yuna. What he had to say would have to wait. But he really didn't want to go to Red Canyon. But needed to be alone with Yuna for a minute. Yuna looked at Cloud.

"Well I'll go if you do." She said. Cloud once again just shrugged and said

"Fine." He was going to tell Yuna the truth.


	9. Unknown

New chapter. R.E.R. I don't own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy fans! Reviews. You guys keep me going! By the way, I was thinking of a sequel if I still get good reviews. Really short chapter

Cloud didn't wake up with the best attitude. He felt angry and sick with worry for some reason. He didn't even tell Leon congratulations on his engagement. Yuna, Rikku, Leon, and Cloud went on separate ways to the cabins. There were two connected for each couple. Leon took the airship, so Cloud was stuck with Fenrir. Only Leon really had the knowledge on why Cloud was so melancholy. The Coliseum games were only 2 weeks away and he had been doing nothing but training. After about two hours of driving Fenrir he arrived at the cabin to see that only Yuna hadn't arrived, He felt his heart drop.

"Do any of you know were she is?" Cloud interrogated Rikku on were she might be.

"I don't know Cloud. You shouldn't worry so much. That is Yuna for you."

When it began to sunset that is when Cloud had it. He got his Ultima sword and headed out the door. He looked for Yuna across the plane but could find nothing but a few night fiends.

"Yuna!" He heard a moan. He was really far from the Calm lands and now by Mt. Gagazet. "YUNA!" "Cloud" he turned. He saw Yuna lying in the snow breathless. "Oh God Yuna!" Yuna had a huge Al-Bhed snow racer crushing the top of her. Cloud tried to get the racer off of her but every time he tried to lift it up he hurt her even more. After the fifth time he pushed it over. She got up with his help. "What happened?" Yuna looked up at him.

"I'm not hurt I promise. All I remember is I saw someone in front of me, I tried to dodge it but I flipped over."

He looked at her. With surprise she was fine. He tried to look a way. But couldn't. Her thin wet shirt was beginning to freeze. He embraced her with all his might with out hurting her. Yuna tried to pull away but every time she tried he only her tighter. "Ahh Cloud would you mind letting go I'm sort of loosing my circulation."

"I can't let go Yuna it's snowing, your wet, you need my body heat." He felt as if he could just forever stay in her arms. It was strange how relaxed she was in his arms. She fit the empty space.

But realizing how cold it was getting he put his cloak on Yuna. Driving to their cabin on the racer. At the front door he noticed Yuna trying to get more and more cloak around her. Walking in side he finally said,

"There is a shower in the bathroom. I suggest you take one to warm up." Yuna nodded her head Cloud's arms still around her. Reluctantly he let her go, she lingering a little longer. They were still close when he rewrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer until they couldn't possibly get any closer. Yuna buried her face in his hard chest as Cloud warmly accepted her. As He became more and more wrapped up in her the wood door slammed making them jump.

"Umm yea I think I should start that bath now."

"Good idea." He said gruffly.

She walked into the bathroom turning on the hot water with no cold to give it some comfort. Taking out some scented bath beads she put them in and carefully sank into the bath, thinking about what had just happened.

"Is he different?"

Felling relaxation in the deep bath she felt a jerk. And 2 jerks and before she knew it the bathtub didn't have a bottom. Something grabbed her foot and begins to pull her down.

(If you have seen Nightmare on elm street 1 then you know this part) shaking off what was one her leg she swam up and screamed "HELP ME!" Before she knew it every thing when black for a minute

...Sitting on the couch...

"_What do you think you were doing? Playing with her like that she is nothing! Does Arith mean nothing to you?" _

"_**No that's not it at all, Yes Yuna means a lot to me but I … "**_

"_You can't even say it anymore!"_

Cloud tried to switch his mind to something else. The games were only a breath away, Arith, Yuna in the bathtub. Wait Yuna... naked?

Turning his head to shake out the thoughts that's when he heard it.

"Help!"

Instinctively he jumped off the couch. He rushed over to the bathroom door to find it locked. "Oh come on!" He continuously smashed the door with his shoulder. It had formed an instant large bruise covering his entire shoulder when he finally got that door broken open. Cloud rushed over to Yuna drowning in the bath unable to keep her balance. "Yun!"

He pulled Yuna out of the Jacuzzi sized bath wrapping his cloak that he still had on around her small naked form. Hearing Leon and Rikku come rushing in. He pulled Yuna close. Not really realizing she was naked or what this looked like Leon came rushing in

"Oh..." He could he Rikku saying "

Squally is Yunie ok I..." Cloud was about to walk away when he finally realized what this looked like. And if he walked he would be giving Leon a full show of Yuna. Clinging to his chest Yuna looked at him. He looked down at her with sharp blue eyes. After seeing them. Yuna grew red.

"Umm I guess you are all wondering why I was screaming for help… see I put my oil in the bath again and I guess I put too much in again and the bath was deeper then I thought."

Leon nodded and had to drag Rikku away. Yuna looked up at Cloud. "Ahh I think I should get dressed now." Cloud tried to let loose of his cloak but this meant that he would get a full show of her.

"Hmm this could present a problem." She said. He saw Yuna's face get even redder. She tried to make the best of this. Cloud had an idea. But realized he was going to need Yuna's permission. "I have an idea." Yuna had no clue what he was talking about. She nodded.

Ok that's it for now. This is the other edition I'm trying to change all the errors I made on this. Will keep writing:)------Yuna Strife


	10. Clean and Simple

Well erm uhhh…Lemon warning ah yada with the whole I don't own this thing. Umm oh yeah kinda of graphic to so don't be a bitch and flame me about it.

Careful not to hurt her Cloud wrapped his hands over Yuna's lightly trembling body and wrapped more of his tattered vermilion cloak around her damp self. Her glittering miss matched eyes gazed lovingly at him as the blond mercenary picked her up bridal style as if she her as light as a maple leaf. Although he fought it the urge to throw off the cloak and claim her was growing greater with each second._ "I wonder if he likes what he sees or am I too scrawny for him? I mean he has probably had some of the Spira's best and I'm me… Yuna what are you thinking! Why would you think he would like you in that form?" _She thought as he shifted her in his arms trying with all he could not to look at her. _"I knew Gippal for longer and I wouldn't even make out with him… why do I want Cloud to take me so bad than? Does he know…that I love him?" _ She wanted to look at him and feel be able to control the fire that seemed to be growing in her abdomen but couldn't, she knew that it was him who she wanted to be with. Although the summoner had thought it all along but a seed of doubt grew in her, it was nothing now but a memory. She wrapped her small creamy arm around his neck as he started to climb the long flight of stairs; if she wasn't mistaken he had held her closer.

The sweet aroma of Yuna's vanilla perfume teased Cloud's nose, greatly tempting him to have a taste of her pale glowing skin. Nearly giving into his desire and the growing bulge in his pants she stopped for a second noticing as Yuna rested her damp head on his strong shoulder, one of her large breasts peeking it's way out of the cloak. He couldn't help but look at it's fullness and hardened pink crescent on top and not tell her for a while until common scene got the better of him, "Ah Yun." He started to say until a crimson blush came across her pale cheeks. She quickly covered it almost feeling tears pour out of her eyes.

"_Fine the give him a whole show then maybe that's why he is touching you like this."_ She thought as the smirk on his face meant to make her feel better did quite the opposite. The top of the stairs seemed so far away as he held her close, but thank Yevon it finally got there. Cloud looked at the left bedroom door quickly opening it, and let the pale again Yuna down. She was against feeling his SOLDER body while gazing deep into his glowing Mako Blue eyes before shifting her gaze to the room; it was medium sized with a large for poster bed covered in sheets of blue silk and the room itself was a deep mahogany. Finally Cloud broke the uncomfortable silence with, "Yun can you put you arms around my neck? You'll find a tight knot the so Try and untie it."

Yuna nodded slowly lifted her creamy arms around his neck searching for the knot. The mercenary felt her body rub up against his tempting him with its dance. She was so innocent and just had no clue what power she had over him. Suddenly the lust and desire caused his already strong and large erection grow 10xs stronger as her fresh vanilla scented hair was in his face. Taking small shallow breaths he was intoxicated by the heavenly sent. Her smooth clean skin was tempting him to come and touch and bury himself inside her. Even her straight dark brown scented what smelled like Sweet Pea got to him. With his mind in a lustful fog before he knew what he knew what he was doing he took Yuna's body close feeling her warm being. She paused for a second before realizing what was going on before returning the hug feeling safer than she ever had been.

Cloud cupped her face in his large leather like hand before bring his lips to her forehead trailing them down playfully to her soft red lips. Yuna felt her spirits soar above her body feeling as if she were in space with no one but him. Her hands glided away from the knot and placed her small hand on his shoulder. Cloud gently pulled her back and watched as a smile spread across her glowing face. He returned the smile before claiming her mouth again which she gladly excepted as his tongue probed her sweet lips for entrance. He arrowed into her clean fresh flavored mouth enjoying the delicate taste wanting to explore her even more. Shyly and experienced she meekly touched his also enjoying the taste of him. He held her closer letting out a small laugh as he massaged her inner mouth even more as his hand ventured down to her forearm. She trembled lightly but her continued kiss urged him on.

From her shy but determined responses Cloud was easily able to tell she was as virgin as a virgin could be. Another blush came across her face as a light moan escaped her through wanting more as the ex- SOLDER's rough lips moved to her ear and caught its' soft delicate lobe before Cloud's muscular arm came across the giggling 19- years- olds waist picking her off the ground knowing her legs were shaking. She whimpered not out of fear but some excitement.

"Yuna, I'll only go on if you want me to. I promise I won't force you into anything." He said caressing her soft face receiving another kiss.

"I want to more then anything Cloud, only you. But I'm umm…a bit inexperienced." She replied feeling a little ashamed that she was so new at this but overjoyed at the same time it would be with him and only him. He smirked retuning the kiss.

"It's Ok, I know a lot." They both exchanged a smile before the mercenary carried her in the room laying her delicately on the large soft bed. She smiled angelically at him as if he were the most perfect man in the world as he started to crawl up on her loving the warmth she so willingly offered to him.

Yuna wrapped her small arms around his neck to start placing small kisses on his chin only to be deepened when the mercenary started another heat felt kiss between the to making the summoner moan again as the fire in her belly continued to blaze hotter. He started to pull the cloak that somehow still covered her above her thighs starting to caress her inner thighs still deeply kissing her as her arms stroked his helplessly. He started to straddle her and whispered softly

"I have a single wing for my left shoulder blade." He admitted a bit embarrassed not wanting her to turn back in disgust, Yuna only nodded and smiles to his surprise replying with,

"It doesn't matter, its ok. I actually think that's well quite sexy Cloud." He removed his blue shirt revealing a six-pack and a lightly scarred chest that aroused her more. She knew she had to do the same with the cloak that had been still covering her for some time now but still she blushed embarrassed a bit at her own body.

"You know there is no going back after this right? You'll be with me forever." He said about to take away the cloak. She thought for a second about protection but pushed it out of her head quickly, she wanted to feel all him naturally and it wasn't the proper "Time of the month" to get pregnant.

He pulled the barrier away with a flick of the wrist and removed his own pants and boxers. His hands lightly brushed her soft belly as Cloud eyed her as if her were stuck in the dessert for days with out anything and just found an oasis. He immediately started by suckling her large breasts causing her to moan as her small soft hands traveled up and down his back as he continued this for quite some time also making her arch against him. Now he began to leave trails of kisses down her abdomen causing her to arch against him wanting more as his tongue poked out now and then to taste her sweet skin. "Cloud!" She moaned as traveled to her most private area knowing he was the first there wanting to make it the best she'd ever have. Slowly he made his was down placing kisses on that as well tasting her extreme wetness. "YEVON Cloud what are you doing to me?" She asked moaning running her figures though his blond hair pulling him up to her lips wanting even more of him as he inserted his large tongue into her pushing in deeper and deeper as he could go. "Please Cloud don't stop, don't end it." She begged unwittingly.

"I could never do that now Yuna," He kissed her deeply again before gazing into her eyes, " I love you too much." She smiled teasing his abs with her hips. "Don't tease me Yun! I'm already too ready for you as it is!" She smirked letting him retune as she started kissing his shoulder also tasting him enjoying the salty taste.

He started to separate her short legs, both anticipating on what was to come as he inserted his large figure into her feeling how tight she was as she let out another moan. He pulled out stopping immediately disappointing her but still knew he was right. "Yun you're really tight right now. This is going to hurt you, I mean really hurt you a lot." She stared to kiss his shoulders and chest again.

"Cloud I know," She said kissing his forehead, "I know this may hurt me but I want it. I want you to love me." She begged almost in tears. He placed a kiss on her Bi- eyes literally kissing away the tears.

"I Love you Yuna, but I didn't want to hurt you and not know. I will only go on if you want me to."

"I do!" She whimpered but smiling at the same time. As he rekindled the mood and separated her legs Yuna took a deep breath as Cloud slowly started to enter her carefully feeling her tightness. Just then he came across her innocents, her laughter, and childhood resting there awaiting him to have everything she was, carefully but quickly be pushed passed it feeling it tear. Yuna let out a small scream as she felt her virginity break she tried to hold back small little tears but the burning came over her not feeling a small amount of blood trickle down her leg. He was still at first as his thrust was almost complete feeling her muscles tighten around him enjoying the guilty sensation before he then started to wipe away the small tears with his thumb before lightly kissing her eyes when he asked,

"Are you ok or do you want me to stop?" She shook her head sniffling the tears back as she touched his face.

"No, No I'm ok. It hurts but feels really good at the same time, please don't stop." He could tell she was in a lot of pain right now but didn't stop as waves of pleasure surge through them both. She also seemed to be glowing as he started to move very slowly and run his fingers in her hair and kissed him again as it seemed to take away pain that lingered. The movements were in a rhythm now. Slow at first but glowing quicker as he filled her every need as Yuna grew accustom to his self glancing down watching their bodies become one. . It was pure bliss pleasure now inside her, Building up wildly as if she could die right there and be in heaven! She felt everything that was good and joyous build up inside her sending her in every direction as she felt as if she could touch the moon. "Cloud!" she screamed trying to muffle her moaning that seemed to grow again with a pillow trying to cover her mouth but her pushed it aside whispering in her ear,

"Moan and scream all you want, no one will hear us." Cloud knew she had climaxed. Taking a while to reach his Yuna went into another. Secretly proud that he made her first time climax three times. Son the same sensation powered over him causing his climax. Cloud, completely out of energy fell on the right side of Yuna who was starting to get after shocks and the blond breathed hard still gazing at her before feeling his heavy eyes close. Yuna smiled at the man beside her and gently kissed his shoulder causing him to open his eyes to see her jewel eyes looking at him. He kissed her sweaty fore head. Now she seemed more beautiful then ever.

"Are you alright?" Cloud started to cradle her still kissing her.

"Never better." She kissed his fingers, which now held her hand. With his metal claw he stroked her hair even though he couldn't feel its thick silk like texture. Cloud hadn't felt anything but darkness and hate but with her, it disappeared and light seemed to sneak it's way in his icy heart again. Yuna snuggled up close to his hard chest placing several kisses on it before looking dreamily in his sharp eyes. With his claw arm still in her hair and arm around her holding her close. Analyzing her beautiful angelic features he whispered gently into her ear, "I love you Yuna." A smile grew across her face.

"I love you too." Yuna replied caressing him as He smirked kissing her forehead.

"Please, say that just one more time." He asked thinking he was being stupid but needed to hear her say it just to be sure. Her eyes closed and her head resting on his chest she smiled again saying,

"I love you Cloud Strife." She whispered holding onto is cold body feeling safer then she'd ever been before slipping off to sleep. Cloud sighed careful not to wake the sleeping woman in his arms.

"I mean it and I always will... no matter what is going to happen." He said to her knowing she couldn't hear him. With those words he knew he had to tell her the truth, about everything.

Hehehe I thought I touch up on that cause I'm not good at lemons. (You: I can tell…) Me Hey You don't have to read this you know! So reviews are more then welcome NO FLAMING! I know how tempting it is at times but please no!


	11. Cloud's secret

XxSweetBloodxX: I cry at my grammar

XxSweetBloodxX: I cry at my old grammar. Review if you wish.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or locations used in this fic. They belong solely to Square-Enix and not copyright infringement is intended.

O.o.O

Cloud had been awake the entire night watching Yuna sleep. She was beautiful lying in his arms making him somewhat envious of the peaceful sleep she was in. Every few minutes a smile would come across her smooth face from her dreams causing Cloud to only hold her tighter. It was if an angel made a wrong turn on whom to bless and it sickened the blonde to know what he did to her. He used her in place for Aerith but the sweet words he had mumbles into the ex-summoner's ear was true that he loved her. He had taken her innocence when she deserved to loose it to a man that would be truly hers.

He felt consumed with guilt but the feelings he had when with her outweighed it. Cloud knew he had to get up to tell her truth but he didn't want to. To stay in bed with her would be the best thing and once he rose he knew it would be over. He didn't want to get up and leave the light she so brilliantly shined, the warmth that simply came from her smile almost made him forget everything he'd done. He had a taste of bliss that meant he no longer had to be the cold and alone man he'd become and didn't want it to end. But couldn't Aerith give him the same, make him feel alive like Yuna had done? Groaning a bit he managed to just slide his arm from Yuna's head but it was the movement of him getting up that caused her to stir.

"Is it time to get up?" She groaned letting out a small yawn. Cloud couldn't help but lean down and kiss her temple, his hand running down the curves of her bare body.

"No," He replied wanting to delay her as much as possible. "Go back to sleep Yun, I'll be back." The young woman made no reply as she fell asleep as soon as he kissed her again. Finding his pants and shirt beside the dresser donned them before heading to the downstairs bathroom starting an overly hot shower._ 'I can forget whatever feelings I had with Aerith and stay with her.'_ He played with the idea in his head until the vision of Sephiroth's sword sticking out of Aerith's belly came to mind. "No, I owe it to her." He mumbled to himself as his shower ended. As Cloud put on his clothing he could hear Yuna's footsteps from upstairs.

It was true that Aerith was gentle, but so was Yuna. She was funny but Yuna was funnier. Aerith was a true the rose among his adventures but Yuna was the jewel of his world. But Aerith was the one he owed everything to, the reason for his sins and it was not right to replace her with someone like Yuna. His hair still spiky although it was wet Cloud stepped out seeing Yuna already dressed in the kitchen sipping on coffee.

"Morning." She beamed up at him, her eyes sparkling in admiration at him. "I don't know if you are a coffee person but made enough anyway. Do you want one?" Cloud couldn't help the warm feeling in his stomach as he wrapped his arm around her kissing the top of her head. Yuna couldn't help but smile as his clean smell drifted under her nose. "Ill take that as a yes then." No sooner did those words leave her lips Yuna managed to spill some of the hot drink. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Cloud sighted stopping Yuna from moving to clean up the small spill on the counter. Kissing the top of her head he let her turn to face him so their lips met. Like before it was almost as if a wave of fire passed through the "couple", This time Cloud controlled himself despite the pull from his pants to have her again on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…urm." Yuna apologized stopping the look that appeared on Cloud's face "Is everything okay Cloud?"

"No." He replied coldly unable to even look her in the eye. He felt so marked, so stained in her blood. "I am not fit for you Yuna." The 19 year old looked up at the ex-SOLDIER, her eyes glittering not with tears but worry Yuna tried repeatedly to look at Cloud but he only looked away from her and drifted away from her slowly but surely but the brunette grabbed his hand, her mind buzzing.

"Cloud look at me!" The blonde could not stand her plea and had no choice but to obey her. He looked down at her seeing her face touched with pain and anger. "What is this about? Is it about last night and I did something wrong? Just please tell me…"

"I am not fit to be with you Yuna. I have no right to be with you. I belong to someone else." Yuna could feel the color drain out of her as she fell back on the counter for support. Every movement she made struck Cloud in his frozen heart wanting to reach out to her and hold her and never let her go.

"What? No…Cloud why would you say something like that? Last night you said and did otherwise." She stared daggers up at him standing up fully now, her mismatched eyes showing the flames of fury.

"I did what I did because I thought I meant it. I made a deal with Hades Yuna, for another woman. She died because of me, but she won't be gone much longer. The reason I was against you joining the games Yuna is because I have to be there to complete my part of the bargain for Hades to fully bring her back." Yuna could hardly breath as she brought she raised her hand slapping him with a good amount of force. Cloud felt the pain of her slap already start to leave a mark, but that wasn't what hurt the most. Perhaps it was the way she glared so angrily at him knowing she was right. "The games have been postpones but-"

"You sold yourself for the dead Cloud? A dead lover that-"

"She wasn't my lover…"

"Like Hell." The brunette snapped back after being interrupted, she herself surprised by her swearing. "Either I am the biggest fool or some kind of idiot because last night meant something to me. I gave myself to you Cloud; no one else has been with me like you have. And you leave me the next morning for a corpse? What was her name?" Cloud could feel himself growing equally angry at her bashing but knew she deserved to let it out. He knew she was right but she would fight her every word knowing…hoping she was wrong.

"Her name _is _Aerith." He emphasized raising his voice. The mercenary felt himself growing sicker by the minute and by the look on Yuna's face, she felt the same. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her, have all the troubles melt away and die. But even he knew that no hope was better than a false one. "I don't…I don't know what to do Yun." The ex-summer's eyes were swollen red but tear free. She used most of her self-discipline not to look weak but by Yevon she felt it. She could feel the piece of heaven that he brought to her just melt away as if never there.

"Just…go Cloud." She looked up at him, a stern look on her soft face. "And never come near me again."

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX: Well I think I gagged a number of three times in rewriting this. Again I am so sorry for such awful writing --.

For those who have reviewed thank you so much. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	12. Taken away

Next chapter R.E.R. Please enjoy! -Yuna Strife

"Well boy I say you should be talking to her about this and not me." Cid poured him another shot. Cloud slurped it up as if it were nothing.

"I tried Cid, she had a brake down." Cid just nodded disappointed. "Well if I found out that my boyfriend sold his soul and used me for another women then I would be pretty upset too."

"I didn't use her" He slammed the glass down hard.

"Hey watch the Fucking glass!" He shouted in his old sailor talk. Cloud merely looked at him. "All I can say is that did you use her for You-know-who of do you think that you are really moving on. Do you love Yuna?" Cloud thought for a moment. He finally said

"Oh gods your right, I love her." Cid slapped his back causing some of the alcohol to be spat out.

"Well that is damn decent of ya, a little late but decent! Go tell her that you asshole and I'd be ready for some anger on her part, maybe even a few hits too." Cloud knew he was right. For once he could say, "I love Yuna!" But he thought about his deal with Hades. He could still kill Hercules, but not bring Arith back.

"Your right I'll go." Jumping off the chair he could hear Cid joke, "That's 500 gil sir!" He chuckled. After what seemed like forever he made it to the cabin his hearts beating furiously and

"Yuna! Yun!" Not hearing an answer he ran up the stairs. No Yuna. Cloud felt his stomach knot. Where was she? "Please don't have has listened to me please." He went to Rikku and Leon's cabin. All he found was a note on the door.

_Dear Cloudy,_

_Squally ands I left for Mt. Gagazet. Yuna is still in yours._

_Love,_

_Rikku_

Going back into his Cabin he looked around. "Oh shit."

He found signs of a fight. There was blood on the wood floor with pieces of glass along with a few pieces of cooked and breaded chocobo meat not even eaten on the floor. It was a struggle from that evidence he knew when and why Yuna couldn't escape.

Yuna's side-------

"I still love her." Those words had put a knife in her Yuna's heart and wouldn't come out. Cloud had just left the cabin.

"Maybe Love is just not meant for me anymore." Yuna walked to the refrigerator mindlessly and pulled out a few pieces of Chocobo cutlets breaded them and started to bake them even though she wasn't that hungry. She was in deep thought about what she was going to do next when she set the table down for one. Eyes sore from crying she ignored a small cracking sound as she tasted a small bit of the tempting food.

It finally got her full attention when this time it sounded like a cracking of a leather coat or belt. "Go away Cloud." She still kept the knife in her hand not bothering to look up from the now set meal.

"I'm afraid it is too late for that Summoner." Yuna's heart stopped. "_That voice."_ She thought. This time she managed to turn around before he grabbed her. A man about 6'6 with long platinum hair in a long black trench pretty much dressed in all black leather with the BIGGEST sword Yuna had ever seen by his stared at her as if she were a yummy piece of cake about to be eaten. Yuna still kept her knife out. She knew if he tried to take her this was fight she wouldn't win. She couldn't help looking at his long black wing about as tall as himself that was black feathered. It had just spread out intimidating her more.

"Who are you?" She was so scared that she was going to faint. But some how felt an unknown strength around her. As the feeling grew stronger her pendant started to glow. The man's sharp green cat eyes brightened at the phenomena.

"I told you to stay away Summoner, you disobeyed. And your well being will pay for you insolence " Before she knew is the man had gone in back of her, put his behind her neck and whispered goodnight Summoner." Before he had time to squeeze he neck she took the back of the knife and banged his head as hard as she could grabbed the plate and smashed that over his head as well.

He let go and Yuna ran for the front door but he grabbed her again with a growl. He had grabbed her arm and cut with the same knife she had used on him in the place were her heartless wound was before. Grabbing the back of Yuna's neck he hissed, " I was hoping I wouldn't have to train you or teach you to cooperate but I see that I must. Good night my Summoner." Her vision went black but not before she could feel him picking her up Bridle style.

Ok I know chapter was way too short but I had to leave you hanging. I hate when that happens to. I just wanted to see how that felt. Thanks for the GREAT reviews. You guys are the best! Happy Thanks giving to all you around the world. Keep them coming No flames.


	13. Prison

XxSweetBloodxX- Thank you for all the reviews and the adds. They mean the world to me and just the fact that you read this makes me cry because it really is such an honor.

O.o.O

With her head pounding and heart racing as the haze from her dream dwindling away, Yuna let out a small gasp before quickly springing up to the man shaking her. Her glowing mismatched eyed went wide seeing the man's glowing cat like emerald eyes bare into hers as his long sliver hair cascaded down his back. He smirked at her sending shivers down the young woman spine.

"You slept a little longer then I thought Summoner." He sneered letting his black leather gloved hands off her the brunette's small shoulders continuing to smirk at her. He could feel her fear, and rightfully so as she should fear him with ever inch of her body. Yuna only stare back as the possibility of hitting him and running out was tossed aside when her last memory crept into her head.

"Were am I?" She asked touching the back of her pounding head just able to get away from his dark gaze. Sephiroth let out a small dark chuckle before he got up.

"I wouldn't ask questions it I were in your position Summoner." He was right; She wasn't in the position to be interrogating her kidnapper. Sephiroth stood by her sat up body with a sword that looked ready to slay her at any minute. She finally looked around her prison biting her lip unable to hide her worry. She seemed to almost be in a hotel room furnished entirely in black furniture and concrete floors. It wasn't too small, classroom sized perhaps as she looked around on her wooden platform bed.

The young woman could make out a very small door that she guessed lead to a bath room but it was too hard to see to be noticed because the only light in the room was a small sphere that Sephiroth brought with him making it obvious it was night. She could just tell because it must have been night and the only light was the moon and starlight.

"_I must be high up, the stars look so close."_ Her blue/green eyes wondered back to Sephiroth who looked rather horrifying in the sphere's light.

" Well you've kidnapped me, what are you planning on doing to me?" She asked but the one winged man's face remained unchanged as if he hadn't heard her. Her stomach felt a cramp, as it seemed to squeeze into itself. "You've taken me from my family so tell me what you're going to do with me!" Sephiroth seemed to have enough as in one swift movement his large leather hand was around Yuna's creamy neck holding her back down to the bed. He smiled darkly hearing her heart pound against her breast, feeling her stomach move up and down in her fear. His mako cat eyes caught hers as his free hand brought her chin up to maintain contact.

"You, Lady Summoner," He said calmly but darkly as his hand put just enough pressure on her neck as not to choke her but to make her breathing just a bit harder. "You will not even think to give me orders. I am not on of the insignificant humans that pay you respects in Spira. If you last, you will get you're answers soon enough. He released her getting back up. Yuna coughed feeling her stomach act up again but she kept silent.

"Well then may I ask how long I have been asleep?" She dared as Sephiroth scowled at her.

"It has been three days since you passed out." Yuna went wide-eyed hearing the news. Did any one even know she was gone? Leon and Rikku where most likely in their own cabin being intimate, or taking a tour around the Calm Lands, to busy to notice that she was gone. As for Cloud… the man she still love was gone. What would he care that she had been taken and most likely murdered. Her stomach acted up again as she stood up as well touching her temple.

"I suggest you lay down Summoner, you are going to be here for some time." Sephiroth gave her one last look before he left through the large steel door sealing the brunette inside. Once he was gone Yuna quickly jumped up throwing open the door she knew to be the bathroom before falling on her knees hunch over the white marble toilet.

"Yevon, what's wrong with me?" She cried feeling a think liquid come up into her mouth before she started vomiting. Tears poured from her eyes as what seemed like an hour, even though it was only a minute or two, and her sudden nausea was gone. Still shaking she got up finding a toothbrush by the sink next to the area she had just been sick in and cleaned her mouth out.

Still trembling Yuna went to her single bared window about her size, she was right; she was high up, _very_ high. She clung to the wall looking down to the dark ground unable to see where the ground was but just able to make out what she thought were dark clouds. Pulling herself back she sat on the floor next to the bed wanting nothing more then to cry but she stopped herself.

"_I have to be strong. I'm going to get through this just fine."_

She was about to get up but she heard footsteps coming from outside her door. One voice was easily identifiable as Sephiroth's but the other voice, also male, was alien to her ears.

"You are sure this girl is the key?" Sephiroth asked sounding more intimidating than ever.

" I'm not going to lie to you Sephiroth. She bares the exact resemblance to the Ancients but as you know unless she has the pendant the Queen gave the 8th, or had some awesome display of power."

"She has to be then Hades. I didn't check her for a necklace but power she does have. She is the only summoner who can control Anima and Buhamut without the aid of a staff. She's also the only summoner able to walk on water for that little sending they do. If my instincts are right, she will be a perfect host for what mother and I need.

"Then there you go. Try not to worry about it so much. Just relax and leave things, as they should be. Just hope that Cloud didn't taint her."

"I doubt Strife would even think of touching her. His mind is too one-tracked on his water logged ancient." Sephiroth shot back making Yuna curl her head into her lap before Hades coughed.

"Well maybe I should check." The Lord of the Dead offered as the brunette shuddered before she heard loud smack. Sephiroth had struck down the Underworld Lord without a second thought!

"The Princess will be touched by no one but me."

"Well I'm just saying two people don't stay in a cabin all alone and do nothing." The god groaned, as it was more then obvious that he was picking himself off the floor.

"Here, take this" Hades continued as Yuna pressed her ear harder on the door listening as Sephiroth grunted not in pain, but in curiously.

"What is this supposed to be? I don't want a bribe from you." Sephiroth snapped while Yuna wondered what the object was.

"It's Yuna's ring, Strife has a similar marking on his ribs. You know the whole guardian princess thing." There was short pause when the 19 year old noticed her ring gone. "It can track her where ever she is if you use it right."

"Good. Haven't you better to get going? Mother and I have other things to deal with than you." Hades laughed a bit as what sounded like rocks or marbles could be heard. "You are the god of the dead and you need to use moonstone's to transport. Pathetic."

"Only around you. "Your mother" seems to like sapping my strength. I have Cloud to take care of too, Anger boy doesn't really know who he is up against."

"You're actually going to keep that deal?"

"Are you kidding? I'll bring Aeirth back, thanks to you getting rid of her, but even if Strife does finish Hercules I still have to feed Cerberus don't I?" Yuna's eyes went wide as she covered her mouth trying not to scream.

"Cloud, I'm going to help you…I promise." She murmured hearing Hades vanish.

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Thank you for reading! Any guesses as to why Yuna is getting sick, poison perhaps? Reviews are always welcome and most of all thank you for reading!


	14. Not alone

Edited Chapter. Very important story line in this Chapter! Only read if you have a lot of time because this will be a long chapter.

"Is this the best you got? Honestly! I'm not an animal! I like good food not trash!" The steel door opened. Hades had just missed a tin dish that nearly cracked his skull. The heartless that was giving her some unknown dish vanished. A little turned on by her anger he walked towards her.

"Whoa babe I thought Sephiroth had anger issues." He kept advancing towards her with furry in his eyes. Yuna looked for a place to run, but found no place to escape this god. Once he had he cornered he grabbed her arm so hard it made her cry out in terrible pain. Hades was obviously unaware that Sephiroth was in the room. From what Yuna could understand even thought Hades was the lord of the underworld he was dare she say it, Afraid of Sephiroth.

Sephiroth shocked and angered but what he was seeing, with unknown instinct he took out the Mesamune blade. He shielded Yuna against Hades.

Pulling out his blade even farther, but all the way out he made a threat to Hades in a language that Yuna couldn't understand.

"Just think of it as protecting those heartless I lent you!" Sephiroth pressed the blade even closer to Hades.

"You dare disobey a direct order from me!"

"Your no god yet!"

"I will be soon of the promise land. And when I am with her help I'll personally enjoy killing you. Now go!"

"_But you are already a god, my son."_

Hades just shrugged

"Too bad. There was an important detail of her lineage that slipped my mind but if you say go…" Hades disappeared with his white stones. Rubbing his fingers on his head for the headache every time mother contacted him Sephiroth turned to Yuna.

Yuna was behind Sephiroth in a fetal potion holding her knees. She was shaking like a leaf with tears in her eyes. For once in his life Sephiroth felt something. Concern.

"No, he thought, just making sure the key is still useable." He convinced himself.

"_That's right. Don't become too attached to her. She is not of this proper world."_

He bent down on his knees. Even though he was still a cloud over Yuna. "Are you hurt?" Yuna stood up. So did Sephiroth at full height. Yuna wiped her tears on her green eye. But strangely he wiped her blue with his gloved hand. Yuna huddled back from his rough touch. Sephiroth pulled his hand back swiftly. Yuna smiled falsely. As she was trained to do at times like these, Sir Auron would be proud.

"Oh what so now you have my back?" She said giggling through her tears. She wiped away her remaining tears.

"Don't think any thing of it, summoner I was just protecting stolen goods. He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What is it now? It is night, get some rest." Yuna frowned.

"I just don't want to be left alone right now that's all. If it's not too much trouble, can you stay with me? At lease 'till I fall asleep?" Sephiroth thought to himself. What would it hurt?

"Very well, but don't get used to it!" he snapped. Yuna looked down at the ground. She barley made eye contact.

"I won't." There was a long silent moment before he snapped and said

"Well get in bed. Like I said I only stay till you sleep." Facing him this time she obediently tucked herself in. Sephiroth followed her as if she was coxing him by her movements. Yuna laid herself down taking deep breaths. Even though Hades was gone her adrenalin was only in the middle of going away. Sephiroth made himself comfy at her bedside. Not long after Yuna fell asleep. Waiting a few moments to make sure she was really out Sephiroth went to the door. Just as he grabbed the doorknob he heard a voice.

"No please don't go!"

"Ugh summoner if you…" Sephiroth turned around to see Yuna tossing and turning. Her voice broke out into a sob.

"Papa!" More tears fell and her voice broke more. "Papa please don't go I'll do anything just please don't go!" Hearing her words Sephiroth trotted back to Yuna.

Yuna cried even harder. Sephiroth sat her pillow was and picked her upper torso up and rocked her.

"Sshhh its all a dream nothing more." Yuna's crying soon stopped. Her face soon became clear and fair again. Once again with his gloved hand he stroked her face, memorizing her face. At that moment Sephiroth realized her had never felt her skin. Only her clothes or went both of his hands were gloved. Never skin to skin. Curiosity soon got to him.

"_Don't touch her! What ever you do!"_ In his head he responded with.

"I fear nothing mother. Nothing will go on. Rest and conserve your strength." Going back to his work he removed his glove. Looking down on her beyond beautiful face with a warm finger her felt for the first time her soft flawless face. Certain dizziness came over him. Sephiroth soon fell into a long deep sleep.

Sephiroth eyes opened to find he lying on a large white beach a few yards away from the shore. The white sand being warmed by the pleasant sun comforted him. Knowing he had to get up he stood up full height and looked over to the clear turquoise ocean. Sephiroth was surprised to see Yuna sitting up holding her knees looking out to the ocean. Smiling he walked over to her.

"Hey what are you doing in the promise land? Sephiroth's voice echoed. Giggling and still looking out to the ocean Yuna stood up and brushed the sand off her. He was surprised to see her in the beautiful garment she wore. It was purple top with white ruffles going down the collar. The shirt showed quite a bit of her flat stomach. But her skirt was a black lace that was a little revealing but still gorgeous. (A.N.- Songstress clothes.) Yuna faced him with a true smile on her face.

"Don't you see? We're here together now. In the promise land, were you _and I_ both belong." Yuna grabbed his hand holding it close to her heart. Sephiroth felt her heart beat. But were she belonged too? But only Cetra were to be in the promise land. Talking his hand back reluctantly he questioned confused

"But that would mean you are also Cetra?" She nodded.

" Don't you see Sephiroth? You aren't alone anymore. We aren't alone any more. Let us be together in happiness in the promise land. I promise that you will suffer no more" With a calmed look on his face of all the years of being alone, the last one no longer.

Sephiroth pulled Yuna in his embrace. He laughed as he said

"Finally no longer alone." He cupped his large hands over Yuna's head. Sephiroth in the middle of his embrace felt a small piece of metal agents his chest. Pulling Yuna back he saw an all silver necklace around her thin neck.

"What is this?" he asked chuckling. With Yuna's permission he studied it. Holding the pendant in his palm, it had a 16'' silver chain. Along the chain on each side had silver rose buds just 3 cm. above the "v" shape pendant. What looked like a dropping bell shape rose with one pedal behind the other. Hanging down from that was a little link that had a small diamond attached from it that swayed and moved when Yuna moved. She lifted her hair up as he clasped the necklace on her.

He snaked his arms around her and turned her to face him. Sephiroth looked into Yuna's duel eyes. In her right green eye he saw what must have been the Cetra. He was told she was an Al-Bhed but her green eye had no swirl. Leaning his head down he passionately laid his rough lips on her loft ones. His grip increased as her arms slipped around his neck.

"I'm yours." She whispered.

"I won't hurt you the was Strife did. I will protect you." Just as he bent his head down again the ocean opened split down the middle.

"No, not now." Yuna whispered. First looking in her eyes Sephiroth turned to the sea. He knew that the ancients would come forth and claim her. Ever since he had a woken again the ancients seemed to want to make the rest of his life a living hell. And by the gods they weren't taking her away! Unsheathing masamune he yelled to the appearing ancients in the clearing,

"Just come and try to take her!" He felt Yuna's small hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw her frown and shake her head.

"Please don't sacrifice yourself just for me. I will go."

"No, you're staying with me." Sephiroth grabbed her hand lovingly. Yuna shed a tear but before it could hit the ground he wiped it.

"I have to go. I love you." Yuna pulled her hand back and fled to the water. "Sephiroth, forgive me."

"No, I won't let you go!" Sephiroth tried to catch Yuna but she quickly fled intothe clearing. He almost caught her but as he too ran into the sea a force field pulled him back.

"No please don't go." The clearing along with Yuna disappeared. The general fell to his knees looking at the san "Don't leave alone."

Sephiroth quickly awoke with short breath. In his arms he still felt Yuna in his arms. A scene of relief fell over him_. "What a dream." He thought. _ Yuna a Cetra? How hilarious! A weak little thing like her. Ha! A joke and not a funny one to the leased! "She is an Al-Bhed princess, not a Cetra one." He looked at her. A few doubt full thoughts crossed his mind. "Plus she doesn't even have the pendant." Sephiroth reached down to under her shirt. "See no…." His thought of convincing had stopped when he pulled out the same necklace from his dream. "Oh gods, Nope it's just a coincidence." In his mind the subject was closed.

Yuna's side-

Waking up a Yuna found herself in Sephiroth's arms. In her mind she knew what time of the month it was. Not wanting to disturb her captor she fearfully reached down to see if she was bleeding. This would confirm the supions if she was with child or not. Praying for blood she reached down and felt nothing. Her "date" was 2 weeks over due. And she missed it for the 2nd time! With out a doubt she knew that she was pregnant.


	15. Escape

XxSweetBloodxX- yep another update another day. I hope you like!

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to the characters or locations used in this fic. They belong to Square-Enix.

O.o.O

Lying on her bed Yuna started to rub her belly; taking small bites of her apple she imaged her baby. Even in her dismal prison she couldn't help but often smile knowing that she would soon be a mother and have a child to call her own. On Hades and Sephiroth's visits she would force her face emotionless even though it didn't help much but they seemed not to notice that they now held two prisoners. Still everyday Yuna planned her escape every time When Hades appeared and disappeared he using his white stones.

All the god of the Underworld had to do was say the name of the location he was going before he disappeared in a column of black fire. Hades had reluctantly given his spare to Sephiroth in case he turned on him and decided to free her. Still all she had to do to get out was pickpocket one of them, Hades seemed the lesser of the two evils, and Sephiroth would kill her if he even suspected her robbing him.

Still she had to take her chances, it wasn't just her she was looking out for now. Although both said nothing, Yuna's captures noticed her belly growing a little but, Sephiroth didn't heed it much before her clothes went from a small to just a little less from a medium size.

Only night was the time Yuna felt safe in her cell, neither Sephiroth or Hades bothered with her and she could think more on her plan to escape, the plan that she would have to execute tomorrow.

Early that morning the slamming of the steel door destroyed Yuna's daydreaming sending her to her feet. Non other than Hades lurched with a look of content on his face and the young woman let out a disgusted groan.

"Oh great just what I need, you." She said faintly feeling her stomach turn. Hades only smirked at her showing off his yellowy fangs. He laughed a bit amused by her anger.

"Babe, I only came to bring you news of your boy- oh I'm sorry your ex. Well you already know he's with his real girlfriend but I thought the fact that he'll be in the Underworld would cheer you up. If not then hey, don't worry you will go to meet him soon." Yuna went wide-eyed not showing any sign of the storm of fear within her.

"Shut your mouth. I don't care about Cloud! You think I actually felt something for the soulless bastard?" She lied wanting to cry as the words were forced from her lips. "I will give it to him though that it will take much more than a cockroach like you to even touch him!" Hades glared right back wanting to beat her more than anything. But his pride wasn't worth Sephiroth's wrath.

"_I'll give it to the cold hearted bastard, he has the potential to become greater than any god could imagine. If he is really to breed with this…Cetra, and fulfill the prophecy then even I need to worry about this now. A child of he and Yuna…I have to rethink my side here."_ His eyes looked away for a second leaving the young woman to decide to attack him for the stones or not.

"Oh look babe, I'm late for the games alright? I have a new costumer coming in." He finally said pulling out his rock. "Olympus Coliseum." He was gone...perhaps forever, she had missed her chance.

"Damn it." She murmured sitting back down as her fingers ran into her silky short hair. Sephiroth was truly her only option now. Her kidnapper who after a near month still hadn't answered her questions to why she was there.

Luckily she hadn't changed much and she had fixed her growing smaller clothes with a rusty nail in her cell and some of the thread from her plait's ribbon. After adjusting her now too small strapless bra, the steel door opened again and there stood Sephiroth glaring as Yuna got up.

"Thank you, Sephiroth. For staying with me last night I mean." She whispered half smiling as she tried to somehow get on his good side.

"Think nothing of it Cetra." He replied not even looking at her. "I can't have you spoiled now can I?" The 19 year old gulped catching a stare from his green mako eyes.

"Hmm, I was hoping I meant more than just goods. I'm a human being you know." She came a little bit closer to him not sure whether it was good or not that he chuckled rather darkly.

"You are the farthest thing from human Summoner." His gloved hands grabbed her shoulders making her whimper a bit as their glowing eyes locked together. Yuna couldn't fight the fact that her color of her green eye matched Sephiroth, even though his eyes had cat slits for pupils and she didn't.

"_Why are they so much the same?"_ She thought to herself as she bit her lip before she suddenly felt herself fall forward into the platinum haired man's arms. He caught her instantly helping her back up as she clung to his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she looked away able to stand on her two feet again. Yuna nodded just able to look back at him.

"Yeah…yeah I think so. I'm sorry I just felt a little light headed for a second." She quickly apologized but his large leather gloved hand touched her neck, a little fascinated with her necklace.

"Summoner, Where did you get this?" He demanded rather then asked but Yuna showed no sign of fear.

"This?" She repeated looking at the pendant that was in Sephiroth's hand. " I've had it for as long as I can remember. My mother gave it to me when she died." His slender sliver brow rose caressing the jeweled flower with his thumb.

"Ifalna?" He near whispered but Yuna shook her head to his surprise.

"Um I don't know who an Ifalna is. My mother name was Yoko, and Al-Bhed." Sephiroth couldn't help but sneer at the last part; she really had no clue about her true heritage at all. He finally placed the pendant down and glared back down at her.

"You'll be getting a much change in quarters tonight. You'll have to forgive this cell, your arrival was a little premature." Before Yuna could open her mouth the smell of sulfur filled the room again and Hades reappeared a little surprised by the sight of them so close.

"Oh isn't this a pretty picture." He smirked looking at the 19 year old. "Sephiroth, an urgent matter has come up that we need to discuss, _now."_ Sephiroth just cleared his throat and lead the Lord of the underworld on the other side of the closed door. Just as her left Yuna's face curled into a smile feeling the adrenalin pulse through her body. In her closed palm was a small stone and her silver ring that she had taken from Sephiroth's leather pocket when she had feigned her fall.

"Yevon how does this work?" She asked her self out loud able to hear the unsteadiness of her voice. The one chance, everything would rely on this moment.

"Olympus Coliseum." The brunette whispered. Nothing still trapped within in her prison. _"Cloud, please help me."_ She thought before an image of a blurry Coliseum that she had only been to once with Leon came into her mind.

"OLYMPUS COLISEUM!" She now shouted so loud that her throat became sore. The steel door flew open and a surprised Sephiroth came rushing in as blue flames engulfed her body. Yuna shut her heavy eyes but she could still feel the rage from her capture.

"SUMMONER!" Sephiroth's enraged voice boomed, but it was far too late.

O.o.O

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you very much again for reading my story and reviews are always welcome!


	16. A risk worth taking

XxSweetBloodxX: Please enjoy the edited version of chapter 17 because I have nothing else better to do right now.

Disclaimer: Insert here because I'm too lazy too.

O.o.O

"Summoner!" Still pounded in her ears as if he was standing right next to her, his lips right next to her ear. Shaking her head furiously Yuna pushed aside her fear realizing it didn't matter if she was afraid or not, nothing would make a difference. What did was getting herself back home after finding Cloud before anything happened to him, or his opponent. She was still engulfed in the cold blue flames, trembling when she slipped on her ring remembering it was a way that if lost, it was a way for Sephiroth to find her. Feeling the spinning go faster she held her growing stomach before feeling the flames tickle closer to her Goosebumped skin knowing she was about to be thrown out. Luckily catching herself before she could fall the summoner was thrown onto sandstone steps falling to her knees. Secretly thankful when she looked ahead seeing the legendary Coliseum, a whimper of pain escaped her lips as the tiny grains of sand dug into her knees as she started to pick herself up before the unmistakable sound of blade's crashing.

"No." Yuna's thought out loud herself up as she ran towards the entrance taking a quick glance as the bronze statues clashing over the entrance. Her heart raced as she rushed into the empty lobby following the sounds of what had to be a struggle past a 'KEEP OUT' sign hanging on a rope before she easily jumped it. Almost out of breath she ran into the arena with no sign of Cloud but what seemed to be a group of torn to pieces soldier heartless. The still remaining pieces of their bodies singed as if the blade that had cut them up like that had been so fast, it was on fire.

"Hey, Lady! What do you think you are doing in the arena without a pass!?" A harsh voice asked as Yuna turned rolling her eyes. She raised her slender brow not seeing anyone until she heard a little;

"Arhm!" Looking down the young woman saw a rather strange looking satyr crossing its pudgy arms and tapping its hoof on the stone arena floor. "What do you think you are doing here with out a pass. This is for heroes only sweet cheeks." Yuna's mouth dropped feeling verbally violated but she let it slide shaking her head. She'd have to kill him with kindness to get to Cloud.

"I'm really very sorry. I normally would break your rules like this but I'm looking for someone. He is just over 6 feet, spiky blonde hair and carries a really big sword that may be bandaged. Please it really important that I talk to him before he comes out again!" To her surprise he only stopped his tapping while shaking his head.

"Urgh Miss…?"

"Yuna."

"I can't let you go any further. My fighters need all their concentration before a round. That mercenary you are talking about, something is dark about him, and he takes is too far there is a lot of anger in his heart." Yuna could feel her heart sink but a pitiful shimmer of hope came over her.

"So… you'll let me talk to him then?" The goat man rolled his eyes this time shaking his head.

"Afraid not! If I bent the rules once everyone is going to be on my furry butt about it. NO PASS, NO ENTRY! Now I got a rookie going up next against him"

"But please you don't understand!" Yuna nearly screamed as he walked off ignoring her. "Cloud is going to kill him!" But her cried were on deaf ears before she sighed walking into the lobby in some hope that either Cloud or his opponent would be there. Sitting down on what had to be a block of discolored marbled her ran her fingers deep into her hair starting to think as the minutes seemed to be days.

"Yevon, I can't just wait here and wait for Cloud to kill someone for a simple dead woman. Yevon…am I really concerned or just jealous?" She wondered out loud before hearing what sounded like another struggle come from the arena followed by a sharp yell of pain. "Damn it!" She cried running back out to the arena next to the stone bleachers. She had to shake her head and rub her eyes a couple of times before she could believe what she was seeing.

It was Cloud, her Cloud, in his Sonic blade mode attacking what had to be a boy not a day over 14.

"Sora…" She murmured holding her hand to her open mouth. Scattered around the stage was the bodies of, what Yuna hopped to be, his knocked out companions. She spotted Hades on the other side of the arena but he didn't seem to notice her and kept his yellow eyes on Cloud who had just struck Sora with the sonic blade and had sent the boy to his knees gasping for air. The blonde ex-SOLDIER looked down at the boy, his orders were clear, kill him and his light would be safe.

Yuna stood in pure horror feeling herself freeze as seeing the hatred and darkness in Cloud's eyes as he raised his sword. If she said anything Hades would find her and most likely bring her back to Sephiroth. On the other hand Sora's life was worth the risk and her mercenary would be safe from whatever the Lord of the Dead had planned. Feeling both fear and adrenaline pulse through her she stepped closer to the stage seeing she had yet to be seen.

"CLOUD!" She screamed at the top of her lunges, as time itself seemed to move in slow motion.

The very sound of her voice had slowed down Cloud's racing heart when he heard that sweet sound. He paused for an instant looking at her…his light, his Yuna. She looked back at him with a soft smile yet her glowing blue/green eyes told a different story. They gazed upon him with such sadness and fear seeing him as the darkness took over him. Hardly able to react he watched as what seemed like black fire come over her as she disappeared. But it was to quick to tell who it was. With no time to react a strong pain had taken over his body, too much to stand as the world went black and the arena floor slammed into his face.

O.o.O

Yuna struggled against the cold leather hand she felt against her mouth. It would have been a blessing now if Hades was the one who had caught her. Her head was being bumped against Sephiroth's steel like chest as his large hands grabbed her shoulders forcing her to face him. His green mako eyes seemed to flare with a fire as his hands gripped her shoulders so hard Yuna could have sworn she was starting to hear a small crackle.

"What in your right mind made you think you could get away from me? Answer me!" Fury had taken over the One Winged angels mind as his grip only tightened around Yuna, who was surprised that she wasn't being strangled at the moment. Still the young brunette started back defiantly at him feeling anger and fear rise up from deep inside her as she brought her hand up to where his heart was placing her palm over the spot. Feeling a burning sensation deep within her hand she continued to glare up at him until a purplish glow started to emit from her hand as they both looked down at it, only Yuna unsure of what it was.

"You'll never take me or hurt me again!" She screamed, as the light had grown so bright she had to close her eyes and felt her body fly through the air. Soon a familiar sound of seagulls and people idly chatting snuck into her ears when she dares to open her eyes. "Kilika, I'm in Kilika." She thought out loud before seeing where she was. "More importantly, I'm at Rikku and Leon's place." It was true, what ever had happened it had sent her in front of her cousin's home, and the one place she needed. Taking a deep breath she opened the slow creaking door as a smile crossed her face.

"Leon? Rikku, Is anyone home?" She called out knowing she had a rather odd appearance before Rikku came down the stairs a bit groggy, but it was quickly torn away when she saw who the intruder was.

"YUNIE YOU'RE HOME!!!" Rikku screamed at the top of her lungs taking Yuna in her arms before Leon also came down looking at her in disbelief. "Yunie are you okay my gosh Yunie!" Even Leon couldn't help but take her in his arms with Rikku before he laid a soft kiss on her forehead. Finally after nothing less than 10 minutes they let her go and Leon cleared his throat.

"So tell me what happened." He asked Yuna had told them almost every thing, excluding the true identity of her killed, how she had found Cloud, and the fact that she was pregnant with Cloud's baby.

"I shouldn't stay here though, it's too dangerous, and I have to find somewhere to stay." She whispered mostly talking to Leon.

"It would be best if hide out in Macalnia." He replied as a look of utter shock crossed Rikku's young face.

"Whoa what are you kidding? She's not going any place! She just got home! Yuna you can't leave now! You have to see Cloud and everyone!" The young brunette shook he head but it was the 25 year old who answered for her.

"She needs too. It's the only safe place because it is protected by the fayth. Yuna, you will be safer there. Rikku and I will take you there and we'll stay with on the Celsius with Rikku's family until we can get you okay?"

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX: I know this seems like a weird way to end it but yeah I'm wrapping this chapter up. I hope you enjoyed so please review!


	17. A victim's face

XxSweetBloodxx: I officially hate my grammar when I was 13/14. Edited, please review!

Disclaimer: In no way to I own the characters and locations used in this fic. They are all owned my Square Enix, respectively.

O.o.O

The darkness slowly began to clear from his mind as so the image of Yuna in his mind burned like a hot iron in his mind. Her eyes, damn it why did they look at him like that? So full of forgiveness and yet, they had been tainted with none other then fear. Why, why did she have to see him like that, in the almost murder at a sinless child.

"I am done with this, I can't do this to her anymore." The mercenary groaned reluctantly getting up feeling his body ache with every motion. Sand dug into his skin letting his heavy blue eyes open, over him a copper statue of some random hero glaring at him. It as nothing however compared to the daggers a portly satyr gave him.

"What?" Cloud groaned stopping feeling his head pound. How the hell did he get out from the arena?

"I knew from the minute you stepped in here you were trouble! Well guess what! The squirt you tried to kill is fighting that hell hound you released!" Phil called up to him pointing to the closed off arena. "Do you realize what you've done?" Unable to pay him any real acceptable Cloud got himself to full height only to fall back on Ultima to sustain him. "No way you are going in there, you have done enough." The goat man pushed, it being enough to send the already unstable ex-SOLDIER to the outer most entrance in courtyard.

What had truly happened, did she really appear and call to him, or was it a simple fantasy? She was gone now so it must have been fake. "No, I felt her, I know she was here." He mumbled to himself unable to shake her face away, not that he truly wanted to. "I love her...what have I done?" Cloud's mind had become an endless abyss of thoughts on Yuna that he was unable and unwilling to escape. Lost in his own mind the ex-SOLDIER didn't even notice his would be victim approach him. The boy was indifferent to the blonde, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey are you alright?" The teenager asked thrusting Cloud from his dream realm. His glowing eyes looked up at the boy who only looked at him curiously. Sighing was the only thing Cloud found the strength to do, that and a small nod. "So why did you go along with him any way?" He refusing silence as an acceptable answer

Letting out yet another sigh Cloud found the strength to finally stand up on his own legs starting to walk to the coliseum, his glowing eyes to the place where he had last seen his light.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." The mercenary paused letting his tiered eyes rest for only a brief moment. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness and I couldn't find the light."

With those words Cloud realized what a moron he had been, He had let himself become so desperate for someone already dead and gone he lost his second chance at happiness, the pure happiness that only Yuna offered. He looked up at the stone hero statue, their gaze had become less harsh.

"You'll find it." The boy said with certainly in his voice finally getting Cloud to face him. " I'm searching too." Cloud couldn't help but look down at the boy realizing that this...child was smarter than he ever could have been at his age. It was obvious that even though their appearances were somewhat the same, they were truly different.

"For your light?" The blonde asked when Soranodded with a small smile on his olive face. This boy amazed him somehow, reminding him a bit of Yuna, perhaps a little push was all this spiky haired boy needed. Removing the already mastered Sonic Blade materia from his sword, a move he already knew by heart, he turned to walk past the boy.

"Don't lose sight of it." Cloud warned pressing the green materia in the boys palm walking back to the arena to offer any help he could. As he walked away he heard the child's's voice making him pause

"Hey how about a rematch sometime fair and square, no dark powers involved?" Amused and running his fingers though his spiky blonde hair, a smile had found its way onto Cloud's's face.

"I think I'll pass." He called back not bothering to turn back around, he missed the identical smile also spread on Sora's face.

O.o.O

XxSweet Bloodxx: All patched up with bubble gum, I hope you liked it and please to not hesitate to review.


	18. Message

Hi everybody! Here is chapter 22, please read review and enjoy. I finished this story in my journal, so all that is left is to transport this to the site. I'm already working on the sequel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy legacy as well as Kingdom Hearts.

Before Yuna had chosen a destination in the Macalania wood she had packed her bags and had a long fight with Rikku on were to stay. It was a long skirmish before Leon had to break it up by saying

" Ok you know what? Since you guys can't be mature about this I'll choose!" Unfortunately, this only cause the two bickering cousins to double team on him and shouted

"Shut up!" After the long battle won victoriously by Yuna she decided to stay were she and Tidus fought the morphing demon together. It was also were the Guado hid out when the Ronso decided to hunt them. After an hour Yuna had sleeping bags and supplies prepared. But the scene with Cloud just played in her mind.

_"You know he would have killed that child. If he can kill children what makes you think he won't kill you?"_ As hard as she tried she couldn't get that question out of her mind. But soon thought as the group was about to leave.

"What about Cloud?" Yuna questioned

"Don't worry about it Yunie I got it covered, I left him a note in the table. You know he never stopped searching for you." Looking at her feet she whispered softly

"I know. I wish he hadn't"

When Cloud finally got to Kilika he rushed in the hut. Calling out for his family he spotted Rikku's note on the table.

Dear Cloud,

_I have good news and bad news. Good news I'll tell you face to face. Squall and I won't be returning home. But we have something for you in Macalania that I want you to pick up for us_. _I need you to get it ASAP! There is a map on the back of this. Please don't hastate to get this package, my brother and I will pick you up soon. _

_With much love,_

_Rikku_

Cloud changed out of his old clothes (Ok Now he is wearing what he is in Advent children). Without any more delay he was soon in the Calm Lands brought back many morose memories. Finally getting to the woods Cloud found himself lost many times before finding his destination. Cloud marveled at the beautiful scenery that lay before him. He started to search for the item. Frustrated he looked up.

"What…" Before him was a short figure dressed in black. Facing the falls. Unsheathing his sword he said cautiously "Hello?" The longhaired figure turned and faced him with her goddess-faced smile.

"Cloud." In an instance he threw his sword away, and ran to his Yuna. When they reached each other he picked her up in his strong he span her before lowering down to a kiss. Yuna just cried in pure bliss. Cloud never wanted to let her go.

"Am I dreaming?" Yuna asked quietly afraid of the answer. Cloud hugged her harder.

"No, it's real. "

"Don't let me go."

"I don't think I could if I tried." Unfortunately he had to place her down. Her black cloak was blowing in the breeze. "What happened?" Yuna didn't say much, when Sephiroth had taken Yuna he had done it for leverage of Cloud. Her mind was screaming not to give out any info.

"I can't say much. The man never said his name or let me see his face. I really don't know much or why he took me." Cloud notice that Yuna didn't look at him at all when she said this. He knew that she wasn't telling the truth. But decided not to press the matter. They were together, Yuna would tell him when she was ready.

This will be my Last chapter if no reviews. Ok Yuna and Strife are together again! GUESS WHAT THE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Ok just incase you were wondering Cloud is wearing what he does on Advent 


	19. Hold me

XxSweetBloodxX- Thank you for all the reviews or just plain giving me your time. I hope you like reading as much as I like writing this. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer- I won't Lie, All the characters and Locations that I've used in this fic don't belong to me. They are respectively the property of Square-Enix and I guess I technically have no right to use them. I've no made no profit blah, blah, blah, you get the point.

Important note: Just a quick note, if the discussion later in this chapter offends anyone I apologize I don't really like to touch on these issues and No offence is meant.

O.o.O

Cloud couldn't let go of Yuna, the very thought of him dreaming was too much for him to handle. Still, she somehow managed to squirm out of his arms and lay her head in his chest.

"_I have to tell him. If not now when, when I start gaining weigh? If he feels for me the way I know he does he will stay, but no matter what I'm keeping this baby. I have to do what is best for her, no matter what. Oh Yevon what can I say! 'Hey Cloud after our one nightstand guess what I'm pregnant! Ha funny right I know you should have used something duh!"_

Slowly she pushed herself away from him as tears swelled in her mismatched eyes. The young woman could hardly look at him as the blonde only looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry," Cloud trailed already missing the feel of her warm skin on his. "If you don't want me touching you I understand but Yuna, I hope you know the way I really do feel about you." The brunette looked up at his frowning face, had he just thrown his heart at her? She sniffled a bit wiping a tear away with the long black sweater sleeve.

"I need to hear you say it Cloud, I need to hear the words." She whispered feeling herself fall back into his cold strong arms.

Cloud himself knew the feeling was true, even with Aeirth he had never felt the hope he had when he was with Yuna. Everything seemed brighter; the feeling of pure loneliness was destroyed as if it were never there.

"I love you Yuna, with everything I could ever be and with everything I am I love you more than life itself. Every morning when I wake up I hope that somehow you are there and if you aren't I make up every excuse to see you. You are my everything, any hope that I have lost in my life is all brought back just by the mere mention of your name. With out you I'm nothing. I love you so much I don't think I could ever show you properly."

Tears of both shock and joy ran down her cheeks as she smiled up at him who only held her closer to him. The mercenary could hardly hold himself back any longer as his rough lips met hers and pulled her into a gentle, yet deep kiss wanting to have every inch of her again. Her gentle hand reached to the back of his smooth neck until reality hit her like a meteor. Slowly she pulled away unable to hide to hide the fact that she had Goosebumps up her arms and her plump lips were quivering. Her hand reached up touching her lips as if it would be the last kiss she'd ever receive. Cloud reached out to touch her hair but she touched his hand as if telling him _"Not now."_

"Yuna, is everything okay. I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" He asked starting to grow concerned. "_Perhaps she can not feel the same about a heartless mercenary."_ He thought to himself unable to deal with it if it was true that she was rejecting him.

"Cloud," She sniffled again before composing herself unable to say what she could hardly comprehend. "I don't know how to say this to you." This time the 24 year old reached out for her hand closing them together before laying a kiss on them.

"Please, don't be afraid to tell me anything. I'll stand by you no matter what. Just be honest with me." She took a deep breath as her hand reached for her stomach and her glowing eyes finally met the blonde's.

"Cloud…I'm pregnant." She finally admitted gripping her one wrist as she bit her lip feeling herself fall a thousand feet into the earth. Cloud's mako blue eyes widened unable to comprehend what had just come out of her mouth. He knew he should have used something that night he became Yuna's first time, he wasn't even close to worthy to being someone's father. Hell, he could hardly keep himself on track let alone a child who would look up to his every move. The 19 year old looked up at him trying to read his cold emotionless face but he seemed to far away in his own head.

"Please, say something." She whispered as her own shock finally wore off. To her horror the blonde only shook his head at her looking away.

"You are sure? You are sure you are pregnant?" He could still hardly look at her ignoring how she must have felt. She nodded still touching her stomach.

"I'm positive, and you're the only man I've ever slept with." He finally brought his eyes to hers remembering their night together with fondness and her pain well.

"I didn't doubt that Yuna, I know I'm the…" He couldn't finish the last word; it just didn't fit to come out of his mouth. The summoner bit her lip again but her gaze remained strong until he turned around running his gloved gauntlet into his hair.

"I'm not having an abortion Cloud." This finally caught the blonde's attention as he turned around crossing his arms.

"I wasn't going to ask that of you." He answered knowing that wouldn't even be a consideration with Yuna.

"_Our_ baby," She emphasized, "Wasn't brought by force, it's you and me and I'm going to raise _our_ little boy or girl. I love this baby no matter what and if I have to raise it alone I will. But Cloud, a baby is going to need both of its parent's." Cloud looked into her glowing blue/green eyes, the way they grew even brighter when she mentioned the baby inside her. The way she stepped up so willing to defend it, how she said she already loved it.

"_Gods,"_ He thought staring to get lost in her deep orbs, "_She is having my son, or my daughter. My child, half of me. How can she think I'll leave her because of that?"_ The 24 year old gave her a nod before bringing her close to lay a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere Yuna. I don't know how to be a father but I'm going to give it my all. I'll stand by you and our child." Tears of joy streamed from her eyes again and this time didn't pull away from the deep kiss Cloud and she shared. With his cold hand he wiped away the tears that his lover shed as she gently caressed his cheek. They pulled away for sweet air before both sat down next to the lakeshore. Yuna lay out on her back laughing a bit as she stared up at the crystal like leaves above them in admiration. The blonde could only watch her and be reminded of angels. The way her body fell on the soft grass, the way her curves tempted him from beneath her long black sweater.

"Can I feel it?" He finally asked making her head poke up.

"Of course, you are the father after all." She laughed shivering as she felt the soft fabric of her black shirt tickle her stomach as Cloud lifted it up revealing her naked starting to show stomach. He gently blew on the pale creamy skin before pulling off his black glove to let his pale hand touch the stomach that held their growing child.

"Hey baby, this is your father talking to you now." Cloud started making Yuna giggle as she ran her hand into his unkempt golden hair. "I just found out about you but I promise I will love you forever. Your mom and I," He looked up to the smiling brunette as she still played with his hair, "We are both very excited to see you and we both can't wait for that day."

"I missed you." Yuna whispered holding back a small moan as Cloud's hand now traveled higher up her shirt just daring to touch her breast. "I missed every thing about you your voice, your face, and your touch. I didn't know how much longer I could stand without it." He sighed smirking as he laid another kiss on her forehead.

" I've heard multiple times that no sex, is bad for babies." Yuna couldn't help but laugh unable to hold back another moan as his hand fully covered over her breast starting to gently massage it.

"How convenient for you then." She moaned feeling her heart starting to pound as every on of Cloud's touches seemed to set her on fire. "I want the happiest baby in the world so I may need to rape you from time to time won't I?" A smirk crossed the 24 year old's face as he lowered his lips onto Yuna's plump ones again tasting the sweet flavor she had to offer, like candy.

Strangely the waterfall was almost perfectly silent, and this time he could see more of Yuna's beautiful features and traits as the moonlight danced off her skin. Or maybe it was simply the perfect way moonlight played of the jewel like leaves and plant life of Macalnia and shown on the lovers. Cloud's own blood seemed to become liquid fire as the need for her seemed to grow more out of control with each second her wasn't touching her. He could feel Yuna's fast heart beating against his calm on growing more lustful as se started to strip away her sweater and, lay gentle kisses down her collarbone poking out his tongue every so often to taste her. Yuna felt as if every kiss that Cloud left on her was pure fire as she felt her spirit sore above her body again unable to soother herself unless he touched her. As Cloud started working on her neck with his skillful lips she found the opportunity to lay her own trail down his neck finding pleasure in his salty skin as the aroma of his axe cologne tickled under her nose.

"You are tickling me Yun." He finally admitted making her blush before he stole her lips again. "I do love you, forever." Yuna smiled up at him, both unable to part from each other's lips.

"I love you too Cloud." She managed feeling Cloud's hands slide up under her shirt exposing all of her to him.

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX- Aw well I got to keep the rating down now don't I? I think I got a lot done in this chapter and hopefully you think the same. As for the little abortion discussion if I caused anyone offence I didn't mean to I just did simply what I thought Yuna would do. Well stay tuned for the next chapter for more Yuna/Cloud goodness!


	20. A name by any other

Hey I have gotten great reviews and I would like to thank all of the reviewers.

BTK: I'm glad you like the story so much, I'll update more often now. I'm also very honored that I made it into to The Final Fantasy Hall of Fame.

Yersi Fanel: I would also like to say thank you for calling my paring lovely. I'm overjoyed you think that.

Surfer girl: I won't stop this story any time soon I promise.

Tasha: I'm gleeful that I got the mix of games right. I've been a little worried about that.

Any way on with the story!

He had kept his promise to Yuna by not letting her away from his sight. It had been about a day before the airship finally came. Cloud awoke from a light afternoon doze to a loud sound of engines. Yuna began to stir at the now booming noise.

"Yuna wake up someone's coming." Moaning she tried to stand on her unstable legs with his help. When the noise became almost deafening they looked up to see a titanic bright red metallic object with indigo strips painted on it. As Cloud started to reach for his buster blade Yuna lightly touched his arm.

"It's ok, I know them." She whispered. Slowly she stepped more into the clearing the ship was making, pulling Cloud with her. As the airship finally landed Yuna ran to the opening door where a blonde tattoo man came rung out to Yuna. "Brother!"

"Yuna!" They both hugged each other laughing like the oldest of friends. "You look so different. You changed so much I couldn't pick you out." She only laughed at Brother's remark.

"Cloud I want you to meet my cousin Brother, Brother Cloud. We were all the gullwings when I was a sphere hunter, and this was are ship the Celsius " They both only looked and nodded at each other. Brother broke the silence.

"Every one is waiting for you, they are all exited even Paine!" Yuna directed her smile at Cloud.

"Come on it will be fun." She persisted. He let out a heavy sigh.

"…Sure" She and Brother both let out a cheer. Yuna clung on to Clouds steel hand pulling him on the ship. Yuna refused to let go even as the traveled up the elevator and up into the bridge. There Rikku greeted them. She flashed a toothy grin at him.

"So I see you found her huh Cloudy?

"Cloudy?" He replied back confused.

"Yep that's you new name from now on!" She stuck out her pink tongue immaturely. "So I had better get a nickname from you soon or else…."

"Wow it looks like we got every one here now." A tan Al-Bhed man appeared behind Rikku.

"Hi Buddy." Yuna said flashing him a smile. Shinra was working on his computer fully focused. As soon as the old reunion was dead down Yuna strolled over to her old friend

"Hey Shinra it's been too long."

"3 months to be exact." Shinra turned around and hugged her neck.

"Cloud this is Shinra, he's a real wiz kid." Cloud shivered quietly at his name.

"Shinra?" Cloud said slowly. Shinra stood up it his chair to try and make eye contact with him.

"Yea my parents were strong supporters of the former corporation of Shin-Ra Inc. I personally think he was a statistical mad man. It was you who took him down."

"It was." He replied reluctantly as always when his past was brought up.

"Good," Shinra said. By his voice they could tell he was smiling. "I can add that to your profile." Rikku came scurrying over to him.

"Profiles? We already got them don't we?" She said rather dunce.

"Yes," He replied rather annoyed, "But the needed to be updated and I guess we got a new member now."

"Oh… hehehe."

"Oohhhh." Let out Yuna holding her belly.

Ok going to stop it there for now. Any way I finally got this up. Do continue with the reviews! (Cracks whip)


	21. A lost friend

I. Thanx for the reviews always loved. I would also like to thank the reviewers and I also apologize for my awful progress on being so slow.

A special thanks to BTK for his/her suggestion I will certainly keep it in mind. Suggestions are more then welcome!

Disclaimer: All characters in this fan fiction do not belong to me they are the respectively the property of Square Enix. Also I wanted to post part One before I left on vacation to New England for 2 weeks and seeing on how I haven't updated in 4 months I didn't want to be one of those satanic authors who never update.

Saving Paine: Part 1

"Oohhhh." Yuna let out holding her belly. Cloud was instantly over her.

"Yuna you alright?" A worried look passed through his face as they gathered around her. She smiled at the looks of tension, especially in his normally unreadable face.

"Calm down, it's ok, he kicked." A look of relief passed through his face, Brother had a look of confusion, Buddy was looking disapprovingly at Brother, and Rikku's eyes lit up like a bulb.

"Yunie… Oh wow!" Leon had to pull her back from going in to overdrive.

"Yea," Leon was using all of his strength to keep Rikku in his arms. "Rikku calm down!" Rikku's face was bright red; she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly continuously at a steady pace. When her face returned back to normal he let go of her carefully.

"Well as much as would hate to ruin such a happy moment but we got a signal coming from Zanarkand." Shinra announced monotone breaking the quite moment.

"Is it a treasure sphere?" The two cousins piped into together. They both huddled around the boy as he continued typing and pressing flashy buttons. Cloud moved farther to the back of the group next to Leon.

"A what?" He whispered watching Yuna as hover exited over the computer.

"I can't tell if it's a treasure sphere but it's defiantly a sphere. The readings radiating off it are strange. Either it has an extremely powerful core or it maybe old… over 3,000 years old. But I would need to have a look at it to tell." Shinra finished.

"Well you know what that means, right Yunie?" Rikku said with a smile. Yuna returned it back.

"I sure do." The two girls shot each other a playful glace before they lumped to the center of the bridge

"Y!"

"R!" "Wait a minute Rikku, We are missing P! Where is Paine?" She looked around and saw Cloud giving her a confused look. She smiled sweetly at him as if telling him "_Don't worry, relax you are with me." _He smirked back.

"Yuna didn't you know? Paine moved in with Baralai. They are engaged now." Rikku looked at her cousin with some surprise.

"Well I don't think we could go on a sphere hunt without Paine, it wouldn't be the same." Yuna said rather down. There was a short silence as the original Gullwings thought to get there. Everyone knew that Paine had a temper to begin with but if they had interrupted her if she was in the middle of something with a certain Praetor then all hell would break loose.

" That's it, our first mission is to rescue Paine from those Bevelle baldies and get her to have some fun for once!" Rikku shrieked. She was dancing with Yuna moronically as the Brother scratched his head.

"Why we go to get Paine? Isn't she in the engine room?" He asked more dunce than usual. His sister flared up in anger,

"You stupid chocobo head! Of all the stupidest things to believe! When Paine packed all her things and showed us her new ring what do you think she got it out of a gumball machina! No she was being Sar- Sar- …"

"Sarcastic" Cloud finished slightly entertained.

"Thank you Cloudy yes sarcastic when she said she was going to seal herself in the engine room and never come back you idiot!" Rikku took a deep breath; she had said all that in one breath. An uncomfortable quite drifted back over the place; even Leon didn't go near her. Cloud took this opportunity to move in on Yuna holding her close, but even he had to comfort her silently because her Al-Bhed cousin looked as is she might break anyone's legs on who spoke first. Rikku looked at them all in a fury before climbing onto the little mini balcony that over looked any one. She eyed everyone carefully before turning and saying,

"Oh by the way Cloudy, Yunie, once we get Paine we are going to party." Yuna fidgeted before giving Cloud a sad stare. She had meant to try and smile but she was too sad and held her belly tightly, she was in no mood to party, or make everyone miserable for her account.

"Rikku we don't really…" He was cut off short by a potion bottle being thrown at his head.

"I SAID WE ARE GOING TO PARTY AND BY YEVON WE ARE GOING TO PARTY!" The automatic door slammed right behind her causing a few jumps.

"So…" Buddy said after some time. I guess it's to saint Bevelle then to pick up Paine, and after that to Mount Gagazet!" Yuna sat on Clouds lap on the balcony railing telling him that he had only seen the beginning. Little did she know inside Clouds head a plan was brewing that would change them both.


	22. Paine's warning

My first Thanx is for the reviews they are always loved. I would also like to thank the reviewers or I'd be in my dark closet staring at pictures of my boyfriend in a closet all day. Ok it's almost 10:00 on a Monday and I'm sneaking on the computer.

Suggestions are more then welcome!

Disclaimer: All characters in this fan fiction do not belong to me they are the respectively the property of Square Enix. I didn't want to be one of those satanic authors who never update. I'd also like to make a dedication. "For all you guy who hate the sunshine, smiles, and only leave their house for a jar of peanut butter this one if for you."

The clouds in the sky started to part revealing the metropolis that was St. Bevelle. The ride to the city was a little bumpy for some reason as Yuna sat on the deck writing in a blue silk covered journal with the aeons sown on it in purple.

"_All this is happening so fast. I know I'm changing but everyone else is too. Paine my good friend will you be different…will you actually smile? Rikku has changed growing slightly more mature each day even though I don't think Squ-," _She stopped thinking again before erasing it.

"_Leon notices. I still haven't told Cloud about what happened. I don't think I'll ever tell along with Tidus, maybe one day. I'm just grateful that Cloud said he is done with darkness like that he said he found his light…me. But something still inside me is different. What happened to Aeris and what really happened between them? Every time I'm tempted to ask I think about Tidus and how I shouldn't be holding it against Cloud for what happened so I will be still for now. But the real thing that was been bothering me is him, Sephiroth. I do not yet know the connection between the two but I hope to find something soon." _ Just then Yuna felt a strong hand cup her bruised shoulder. "Ouch god!" she screamed jumping up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I guess." It was Leon who looked a little surprised to see her so jumpy. A feeling of relief ran through Yuna getting rid of some of her adrenalin. "Are you ok?" He asked lightly touching her arm.

"Yes I'm sorry you only scared me Leon. I thought I was alone that's all. Um what are you doing up here anyway?" She asked picking up her book just as she saw Leon's eyes wonder over to it.

"Nothing much but just to tell you we are over St. Bevelle now and you might want to get in the ship. Brother is driving you know." Yuna's face lit up.

"Squ- Leon you actually made a joke! I'm so proud!" She jumped up and hugged him. Not returning the hug he replied coldly with

"No I'm serious Brother is driving and I prefer if you didn't fall off." There was a short uncomfortable silence between the two.

"Leon," she asked reluctantly. "Are you angry with me for loving Cloud?" He shot her a surprised look, as he seemed to think quickly.

"No why would I be." This time it was her who gave him an odd look. Her eyes held a guilty but sad feeling in them as she tried to search in Leon's dark teal eyes. "Oh," he finally understood her words. "Yuna,' He started to slowly walk closer to the 19 year old. "I know what you mean but…"

"Hey, you two are supposed to be inside! We can land with Brothers driving and you guys out her." It was Cloud who was watching them from the doorway with a stern face that he always had. The two exchanged a quick glance before Yuna spread a smile on her face.

"Well I plan on having this baby and I don't want to fall off do I? Plus I'm hungry. Oh man I would kill for some peanut butter and meatballs!" Cloud felt his stomach turn.

"Gross Yuna gross."

"Hey you try to be me and then you can say it's gross!" The trio all went to the bridge already feeling the affects of a sugar high Brother driving. It seemed as if they were in a laundry dryer being tossed about. Yuna was laughing, Cloud hanging onto her trying to hold in his lunch, Rikku hyper bouncing up and down enjoying the ride and Leon of course had an emotionless expression as he sat on the steps that Cloud hung onto. It seemed like hours before the ship finally landed.

"Oh dear gods." Cloud managed to gag while getting off the ships' ramp. Trying to stand up he nearly fell over when Rikku jumped on his back. Only Leon was left to get off and he casually did so. A guard was the first to greet them.

"Ah the Gullwings I presume? On a visit to the Praetor's fiancée Paine I guess. I'll escort you to the temple." The party followed him with many bows and stares from the citizens of the city. When the party arrived at the main temple and was told to wait they started to spread out. "I was born here you know Cloud. I spent a lot of my childhood with Leon actually." Yuna whispered holding his hand.

"So this person we are seeing… is she happy like you?" He asked caressing her temple." A little um…. Was let out. "Why is she crazy?" Just as he finished the stone doors opened. Out came a tall ghost pale figure dressed in black pants and shirt with silver cuffs and straps.

"Paine!" the former sphere hunters yelled embracing her. A small smile could be seen on the girls purple lips as she returned the hug. "You guys came. Yuna who's this?" she whispered into Yuna's ear. Paine shot Cloud a fierce look with her blood red eyes.

"Oh!" Yuna giggled running over to Cloud pulling him to Paine. "This is Cloud Strife, Cloud Paine, Paine Cloud." Although he was much taller then Paine he still feared this woman would grow fangs and take a bite out of him as she circled him, judging.

"Nice to meet you I'm Paine." Then slowly she tiptoed to reach Clouds ear, "If you hurt her my name will be literally to you. So we are going on another sphere hunt again huh? I got my stuff ready so I'll go when ever you want me to." She remarked brushing her fingers through her hair.

"No better time then now " Yuna replied hanging on to Cloud smiling not hearing what Paine said earlier.

"Y!"

"R!"

"P!" Finally the chant sounded correct

Ok then that's all for now since I'm breaking the number one rule by sneaking on the comp at night. And come on will it kill you to give me One minute of your time and tell me what you think? Ja ne Yuna Strife.


	23. Ruins of the past heart

OMG guys this lonely little emo child feels so loved! **–Hugs-**

Suggestions are more then welcome!

Disclaimer: All characters in this fan fiction do not belong to me they are the respectively the property of Square Enix. I didn't want to be one of those satanic authors who never update. I'd also like to make a dedication. "For all you guy who hate the sunshine, smiles, and only leave their house for a jar of peanut butter this one if for you."

It was cold and wet as usual in the Zanarkand ruins. Most of the tourists were gone thanks to the help of the monkeys so it's desertion put an eerie spell over the ghost city. There was a respective quietness in the group as the party walked to the hills that gave them a perfect view of the city.

"Oh Yevon it's so cold!" Rikku's piercing voice yelled as she jumped up and down rubbing her arms. She was shivering and wrapping her long scarf around herself. "Why do spheres have to be in such cold places?" While the rest of the party was busy yelling at the 17 year old Yuna wondered quietly away from Cloud and company. Wrapping her cloak around herself she went down to the old campfire.

_"No one is here now to touch this place. I want to take Cloud here when the baby is born. Just the two of us." _

"Yuna?" Cloud lifted his arms around her waist. "Yea?" She replied snapping out of her dream like state. "Rikku isn't going back on the ship so we still have everyone we need. Hey Yun are you ok?" He lifted her chin slightly.

"Oh. Sorry Cloud I didn't mean to space out but I'm just feeling aloof for some reason. I do that a lot when a good sphere is near by." She gave him a smile and hugged him tightly banishing away all other thought. He returned her hug although sensing something more.

"Are you sure you don't need to lie down?" he asked with worry in his deep glowing ocean eyes. Yuna grew annoyed as she hit him rather hard in the forearm.

"Yes Cloud! I'm pregnant not dying, Yevon ." She ran back up the hill with out another word. "OK come on guys we got to get to the Cloister of trials if we want that sphere before sunset."

"Right." Replied Paine having much experience in this field . Cloud feeling stupid only followed Yuna closely as did Leon. "Paine, do you remember the time we came here and all those tourists were around asking us if we were groovy or fabulous?" A giggle was present in her voice as she said this.

"Yes. I wanted to hurt each and everyone of them." She whipped back her white hair. "I only hope this isn't another dud. I'm tiered of finding worthless trinkets." There weren't tourists any more just monkeys, a lot of monkeys around the ruins to the dome. The first hall of the cloister was even worse then before. It was lost all of its shine and was starting to rot and fall apart. " This sucks." Paine commented looking at the fallen room,

"Not many people care about a city that changed the world I guess." Leon agreed shrugging. Yuna only shook her head holding back her tears. _"It's just not fair. No don't think about that, we have a sphere to find."_

"Well we can't stay here worrying about it." She hung her head in shame at words. She new she was being a hypocrite for saying such blasphemous thing about this sacred place. Rikku grew angry once again and started to yell.

"How could any of you especially you Yuna talk like that! We got to do something." "Rikku come on we should be looking for that sphere." Paine interrupted. Cloud ran his artificial hand through his golden hair.

So how do we know what is in this sphere of were it is?" He asked noticing how depressed Yuna had grown.

"We don't." The gothic warrior answered, also noticing the 19 year old. "Shinra told us it was somewhere in this room. Pyreflies usually hang around some spheres for an odd reason. Where we find the pyreflies gathering we find the sphere." They all nodded and started to search for the pyreflies gathering. The room seemed pretty clear, no sign of any life besides them. "I don't see anything." Rikku declared after only 20 minutes of searching behind crevasses. .

_Scratch Snap._

"Hey any one here that?" Yuna asked reaching for her guns.

"Get down!" Paine and Leon yelled in unison. The east wall started to crack before in exploded and out came a 10' Lizard like creature with a single horn in the middle of it's forehead oozing a red liquid on its pine green skin. (X-mas colors!)

Cloud and Leon immediately pulled out there Gunblade and Ultima Buster sword while Yuna, Paine, and Rikku pulled out their guns, sword, and daggers. The monster started to roar and stamp its large feet causing some rubble to fall. "It's hurt time." Paine stated casually as she charged at it missing by not and inch. Its color started changing to a blue as it's red goop started to retreat back into its' horn. (X-mas colors!) Just as Rikku and Leon ran up to take a shot at it the red liquid shot out of the horn and into the ceiling causing the TV. Screen on the other part of the wall to explode sending out tiny shards of glass and electricity everywhere cutting Cloud across his cheek.

"Cloud!" Yuna yelled running over to him taking a piece in the arm.

"I'm ok Yuna!" He yelled as he now advanced stabbing it in the ribs. It only let out another shot of goop.

"Cloud the sphere isn't here! We should get out of here before it aims that gunk at us." Leon called over the chaos of everyone trying to kill the beast. He nodded as he repeated the order to the girls. It was only Yuna who stayed put.

"Yuna come one it's hopeless it isn't here!" Paine screamed. The debris was loud and falling everywhere.

"Yes it is." She whispered. "I can feel you, where are you?" Pulling out her guns she ran at the monster with all her might firing potshots after another. Finally she hit the horn. The monster let out a terrible yell as its' skin turned an orangey brown (Halloween colors!) and started to fall. Yuna watched it memorized as blood started to poor from its skin. It gave her a look of pain as it started to fall slowly. It would have crushed her if Cloud hadn't pulled her away just as it finally fell. Everyone was covered in some sort of dust or rubble or some sort as Yuna lay on Cloud's chest face up.

"What the hell were you thinking Yuna! Pulling off something like that, no sphere is worth you risking what you did!" Everyone helped the two get up. "Don't scare us like that again Yunie!" Rikku scolded

"What type or crap was that you just pulled Yuna?" She received scolding after scolding until Leon finally asked. "So what do you have to say for yourself?" She only smiled and answered.

"I think I got the sphere." She smiled holding it up." A cheer was let out as Rikku hugged her. "Should we watch it know?" The Al-Bhed piped.

"Yea, after all that it had better is good." Pressing play a fuzzy screen came on.

_A young somewhat slim woman in a long white flowing gown slowly walked across a dark marble hallway. Her head couldn't be seen but she had long dark brown locks that cascaded past her waist. She was going to a group of tall blond haired people all in a group in blue robes in place of white. A large white light surrounded them all. "I can't believe you actually came my lady." A stern voice mocked behind the camera. "I do not believe I am in the presents of her grace herself." The camera then showed the whole woman; only now a white hood covered her face. _

_"Of course I came Odin. I shall never pace up a chance to protect my people from this new…" She was cut off by a somewhat familiar voice coming. A little hooded boy in blue and purple came in front of the camera covering it._

"I think these events should go best forgotten." The sphere ended 

And so does this chapter! O don't kill me I've been getting enough death threats. Ok this may have been confusing but Stay tuned and Review please. Always loved loves. Remember I always want Story Suggestions for a character or event etc. Ja ne!

Yuna Strife


	24. A name and a song

Ahh this little emo child is still so happy Listen to Vermillion, loving all these reviews and you guys. Eek! I got my wisdom teeth surgically removed on Wednesday. And if anyone had noticed that only next month is this story's year anniversary!

Yea, yea like rubbing it in my face don't ya Square-Enix that I don't own the best games ever made don't you? Does that make you happy doing this to me?

Yuna continued to stare into the sphere even though it had ended. "_That women looks so familiar. But why?"_

"Yunie, are you ok? You look weird." Rikku waved her hand in front of her cousin's face, not paying attention to her glowing necklace.

"Yes Rikku, I'm fine." She replied annoyed. "I want to take this back to the Celsius with us. Shinra will be able to tell us more about it."

"This sphere is old, you can tell just by looking at it." The al-Bhed boy said looking at it in the light.

"We know that but we wanna know how old!" Rikku exclaimed dancing.

"If you wanna know exactly then you'll have to wait until tomorrow." He replied getting annoyed again.

"Take as long as you need." Everyone turned to see Yuna standing in the back clutching her pendant. Her voice was soft and had an almost calming effect on Cloud. "Take as long as you need Shinra, but please just make sure it is right. I want to know what that sphere means, and who that woman was." Everyone especially Cloud was surprised to see Yuna turn away with a tear running down her cheek. "I'm so sorry." She murmured. Before another word could be spoken she run into the hallway.

"What's wrong with her?" Rikku asked scratching her head. "Is she ok?" Cloud only shook his head

"No, I'll check up on her though." He replied eying the door carefully.

"You guys are stupid. After years of knowing Yuna you just don't get it. It's Zanarkand she is worried about. Everyone here knows how special that place is to her and its disappearing now." Leon said quietly not even bothering to lift his head up. "It would be best just to leave her alone for now."

"No Leon, I'm going up there and talking to her. The rest of you can stay down here and wonder if you want." Cloud left in silence until he took the elevator to the cabin. Barkeep wasn't there but he did hear crying. "_Yuna."_ She was laying out flat over her bed weeping heavily in her white pillow. "Yuna, what's wrong?" He sat next to her moving her brown hair away from her face. Slowly she got up and looked deeply in his eyes. Her bi-colored eyes were blood shot.

"Oh Cloud I'm so sorry!" She wrapped her arms around his neck still crying. His stomach knotting her did the same.

"Yuna, is everything all right?" He asked releasing her a little bit. She mumbled a soft "yes " in his shirt.

"Cloud just make me a promise ok?" Yuna whispered calming her down, "I only need you to promise me one thing." She hugged him tighter feeling his body relax.

"Just ask." He replied caressing her back lightly kissing her cheek.

"Just promise me that you won't disappear. Promise me that you won't fade away from me and that you'll stay." Yuna smiled weakly at him staring deeply in his ocean blue eyes.

"I promise Yuna to be there for you, always. I'm not going anywhere." Yuna lightly brushed his lips with hers.

"Thank you. I'm fine now I guess." She smiled at him a little happier this time wiping away most of her tears.

"Do you think you wanna go back down now?" He asked reluctantly kissing her back.

"No. I need some quite up here. I want to be alone here with you, and maybe just talk." Yuna snuggled into Cloud's hard chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Ahh.' He said laying down still caressing her back enjoying the warmth that radiated off her. "I do want to talk about names if you are up to it though." She shyly asked hiding her face.

"Names. Have you already decided on them?" Cloud lifted her face back up to meet his. "I do want to know you know." Yuna laughed. "It's stupid," The blond shot her a reassuring look.

"Ok if it's a girl I want the name Alyssa." Cloud let out a small grunt. "What is wrong with Alyssa?" she asked as if he was crazy.

"Nothing is wrong with that name it's just…"

"What? Oh I know you have a name you wanted don't you?" Yuna's smile was full of mischief as she started to crawl on him. "Tell me. If you don't I'll have to touchier you?" She started to kiss down his belly nibbling ever so slightly sending tickling sensations through Cloud. She finally stopped when he started to laugh. "Are you going to tell me Strife? Or do I have to go on?" She planted another kiss on his chin

"Ok Uncle I'll tell. I was hoping to name her Makena, after my mother. That's really the only thing I remember about her. But Alyssa is ok too." Yuna smiled at him her eyes full of bliss.

"Cloud I love that name. OK then if it's a girl it will be Makena. But I get to choose if it's a boy!" He returned her smile and picked her up closer to him.

"And if it's a boy, Yun?" She lightly stroked his temple.

"Auron. No matter what I want my first son to be named Auron." Cloud nodded.

"Auron it is then." He started to play with Yuna's hair as she continued to stroke him. "I meant what I said that night Yuna, I do love you. I know what I did can't ever be forgiven but I will try to make it up. Nothing can stop that. Yuna you are my light."

"Sshhh." She said placing a finger on his mouth. "Just relax, I'm enjoying this." They both continued the quietness only hearing each other's hearts and breathing. "Hey Cloud, would you be mad if I wanted to do something really big?" She asked after 5 minutes.

"No I wouldn't, why?" He replied adjusting his golden head on a pillow letting Yuna crawl up on him more.

"Because I wanna do something for Zanarkand. Maybe put on a concert for it and raise some gil so it won't fall apart."

"Yuna I think that would be great. Why what would you do?" She grew excited.

"Well I know that Shinra likes to work on the lights and Rikku is obviously a dancer, and I would sing." She blushed furiously hiding again in Cloud's neck.

"Yun I didn't know you sang. Why didn't you ever do it for me?"

"No I couldn't sing in front of you! It would be way to freaky." She shot back quickly kissing his cheek.

"Oh but you can sing in front of all of Spira huh?" Cloud said a little disappointed. Yuna smiled back at him.

"You just don't get it do you? I may be singing in front of the world but it's your opinion that really matters to me. I wouldn't want of make a fool of my self in front of the man I love the most." Cloud sat up picking her up with him. He was a little hurt that Yuna would ever think that he would love her any less if she even were a bad singer.

"Yuna, I would never think of you as a fool. But I guess since that you won't sing for me now I'm going to have to wait huh?" She only smiled back laughing.

"Yup, and It's a secret on what I'm going to sing too! Come on lets go tell everyone. I know just he perfect person to get the word out."

Ok that's some for now. I thought Cloud and Yuna deserved some alone time together. Yes I know I am a big meanie about the pendant and the sphere but you are just going to have to sit back for now and eat some cookies.

Ja ne!

Yuna Strife


	25. Getting ready

Wow this a record for me! I, the scary little emo author child am very happy and munching on old lady food when I rather is eating peanut butter cookies but can't since I can't eat anything solid yet the world has decided to make me miserable. **Sigh** I love you guys. And No, I'm not high…for now. Shifty eyes Thank you notes are at the bottom is at the bottom. Also feel more then free to e-mail IM or me me if you have any questions!

Yea you know the drill I don't own the characters or places in this story besides Auron/Makena. Take that Enix!

Three days had passed and the Gullwing had decided to select Tobli to work on the advertisement for the concert. When they had asked him he agreed quickly not worrying about the fee. However they weren't sure if it was out of kindness or the Al-Bhed dept collectors who had just showed up.

Rikku had volunteered herself to be a backstage dancer and Paine along with Shinra would handle the technicalities. The location of the concert was up to Leon and Buddy, leaving Cloud feeling completely useless along with Brother. Not wanting to be a complete burden He had decided to watch the hypello jump from the airship, which he still couldn't get over as they dived to gracefully in the setting sun.

"Impressive aren't they?" Even when I first saw them I liked to watch them." It was Paine with her usual sour face and arms crossed. "I was hopping this spot wasn't taken. I can't get a minute alone in this ship anymore." She hinted crossly. Although he normally would have backed down he wasn't in the mood for her PMS attitude now.

"You and the rest of the ship Paine. You should know that we all have to put up with shit we really don't want to have to deal with some times." He replied not even bothering to look at her. Paine looked at him a little stunned.

"And you would know this? Hmm…." She turned back to the door she turned back facing him, "You better remember what I said to you earlier Strife. About you hurting Yuna, I really mean it. She has already had daggers put in her heart Cloud. She really doesn't need another one. She's having your baby don't make me make it go fatherless." She turned back, "Oh and by the way she does love you, and she is going to need your help for the concert for tomorrow." With those words of warning she left.

"Mishter it's nosh shaft to be ups here right nowsh." A hypello holding a few concert notices came up behind him.

"Oh Gods what are you going to criticize me too! Gods!" Throwing up his hands he and followed Paine to the bridge. Feeling some of the stress wear out he spotted Leon checking on Shinra, Cloud also grew interested in this once he saw a large bright bubble form around the boy.

"Hehehe this is going to be good."

"Will it project her feelings like last time?" Leon asked.

"Nope, I don't think at least….." A smile found it's way on Cloud's but was taken away quickly by a hyper Tobli.

"Yes! This will be another spectacular performance by Lady Yuna! Yes indeed, hopefully this will get those darn creditors of my poor back." He exclaimed dancing on Brother's dashboard. Once again Cloud was almost knocked over when a certain Blonde crazy girl jumped on his back.

"Cloudy! The song she sang it!" Rikku cried hoping on his back in her songstress uniform. "It's so beautiful I can't wait for you and Squally to hear it!" Leon let out an annoyed grunt.

"Rikku I'm marrying you in a month. All I ask of you is to please, please get my name right. It's Leon ok?" Rikku shot him a seductive smile. Leon only let out a small laugh.

"Speaking of getting married Rikku why don't you try hoping on Leon's back from now on before you break mine." Leon gave Cloud a look as if he were about to kill him.

"No problem Cloudy!" Like a monkey she hoped from his back to the Gunblade wielder's back. "Ahh you so soft Leon." She nuzzled her face in this brown hair.

"So she sang for you huh." He mumbled to himself going to see Yuna. However when he got to her bed she was crying again hunched over a purple garment. "Yuna are you ok? What's wrong now?" He started to sit by behind her.

"Don't sit by me!" She snapped at him. She cried into her garment.

"Yuna that's beautiful. What is it ripped?" He tried to touch the purple silk garment but his hand was slapped away. …Hard. "Owww great what was that for? What you are mad at me now because you broke your dress." He quickly regretted his words when Yuna with all her might jumped on him.

"No you stupid idiot! It's not that!" She screamed slapping him. She got off quickly crying back into the dress. "This is all your fault Cloud!" She screamed through the tears.

"What did I do?" He yelled back but much softer.

"You dumb idiot blond! I'm …" She hesitated. "Yes?" he pushed. "I'M TOO FAT NOW ARE YOU HAPPY? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU CHOCOBO HEAD!" She cried into the garment. Cloud tried to stifle his laughter but he couldn't her flustered face was so childish. "What you think this is funny? I'm barley 5 months in and I can't fit into my dress. The show is tomorrow and I'm too fat to go." Cloud regained himself and pulled Yuna into his arms.

"Ahh Yun, I love you so much." He said trying to lift her spirit.

"Don't you Yun me!" she snapped. Cloud kissed her forehead brushing away her bangs.

"I promise we will go to Kilika in the morning and find you something ok? I have to run down there anyway." Yuna sniffled.

"Really? I won't be too fat right?" She laughed

"Right, now I got a question for you. Why are you singing to Rikku and not me?" Yuna only giggled.

"Idiot she has to know it, she's my cousin. I'm tiered now. Will you stay with me?" She asked slowly creeping up on Cloud again. He felt his cheek lightly.

"I'll stay Yuna, but I think you beat all the romance out of me for tonight." He said softly bringing her down on the bed with him after taking off his boots and shirt along with Yuna's cloak. She lightly lay on Clouds shoulder as he finger drew on her face.

"I'm glad you're here with me though." She closed her eyes as Cloud snuggled next to her, she could feel his cool breath on her neck. _"Being surrounded by the sound of rain that's sounds of sighs." _ She whisper sang these words like a silver bell clear and calmly.

"Wait is that part of your song, Yun wake up." She smiled as she slowly drifted into sleep.

"WAIT A SECOND! Where are you guys going? The concert is in just a few hours and you're leaving!" Rikku yelled as the couple prepared to leave into Kilika port.

"Rikku I told you 100 times I have to go shopping for a new dress, Cloud made me rip the last one." The mercenary blushed at Yuna's comment.

"Oh no I know this trick! I'm going with you too! Some has got to make sure you two aren't up to something!" Cloud cursed silently as Yuna welcomed the Al-Bhed in the group. Kilika was bright and sunny as usual with all its normal activity of shoppers.

"OK we will split up here while Rikku and I look for something for tonight. Cloud you said you needed to pick up some things so we will meet you here in an hour ok?" She kissed his cheek before Rikku dragged her off.

"_Good alone at last." _He thought taking out a wad of gil from his pocket and counting it walking to the nearest jewelry store.

"Ok, Miss if you don't like this one then I'm quitting my job as a tailor." The young red headed women exclaimed pulling out a purple silk fabric. Yuna looked at it thinking.

"It's so nice, but will it work? Listen I'm sort of hoping for some thing like this but I also want the skirt to go down a little more and to get this shirt to sort of cover my belly but still have it's original effect you know?" Yuna handed her the songstress garment.

"Yes I see what you mean my lady. I'll have it made in no time. I can't wait for your concert Milady. The cost is 500 gil for the repair of this and a new garment. I should have it ready in less then an hour though. I promise to make it worth every gil." She stated smiling. Yuna paid her before leaving the shop to meet Rikku outside.

"Thank Yevon Yunie I didn't think that you'd ever be out of there! Come on I want to see the accessory store for some earrings before it closes on me again." The pair enjoyed their walk avoiding the ever-demanding boatman. Yuna instantly spotted the earrings she loved from the window. They were silver balls with a small sapphire that were enclosed in them.

"Come on Rikku!" Yuna pulled her hyper cousin into the store where the 17 spotted some beads for her hair that she liked. The shop was cool compared to the outside tropical air and was brimming with little treasures from ordinary hair beads color coordinated in plastic bins to precious stones set in glass. "Oh Rikku these are so beautiful." Yuna said looking at the earrings.

"Tell me about it. I could just string each and everyone of these into my hair right now." She replied holding some up to her hair. "Oh Yunie those would look so beautiful on you for tonight. Oh Yevon your ears would just shine!" Her cousin smiled at her comment.

"I want them so bad." Yuna took a look at the price tag. "Holy Yevon!" she nearly yelled.

"What? What the heck!" Rikku repeated. "5,000 gil? For those, listen Yunie I know they are nice but I think they maybe over charging you by a few hundred gil!" A 20 year old looking woman in a lime green belly tang top with a navy blue fishnet mini skirt with 2 pink scarves tired around her wrists that also had beads in her long blond hair only nodded in disappointment.

"Those are real girls so of course they are only for the right girl." She taunted in a hash Kilika accent. Yuna shot her a harsh look back.

"Well I guess I'm not if I have to give up my leg for them. They may be beautiful but I'm not going to pay that much." She shot back angrily. "Come on Rikku get your beads we are leaving!" Rikku grabbed a handful of them before following Yuna out door.

"You should have asked Cloud to get them for you Yunie." She said putting some of the beads in her hair.

"Should have asked me what?" Cloud had appeared behind them with and odd look on his face. "What did you need to ask me?" Yuna blushed thinking.

"She wanted to know if you would buy her a pair of 5,000 gil 'real' earrings." She blurted out with a smile as her cousin gave her a light hit in the arm.

"It's not like that, I saw a pair if earrings that I really liked. It's not a big deal." Yuna corrected. The ex-SOLDER smirked at her shyness.

"Yuna if you want me to get you something I will." The sun started dancing off his golden hair as Yuna hugged him softly.

"Nope! They are silver with little sapphires in them but I can do with out I promise. Anyway we have to start getting ready. I want this concert to work so then," She paused closing her eyes in pleasure. "I just want to have some peace with you and Makena." Yuna kissed him softly on the lips before she and Rikku ran off to the airship. "Come home soon ok? Don't be too long." Cloud smiled at her as she left remembering the earring description before entering the store.

"Ello?" The harsh woman greeted looking at a purple scarf. As she lifted her head a little annoyed a crooked smile grew on her face like a weed as her violet eyes sparked. "Ello." She repeated resting her long pink pinky nail on her teeth. "I'm Jin, how may I help you?" Jin ran her candy pink tongue over the nail wide eyed and a little freaked out he tried his best to ignore her.

"Yea… I'm looking for a certain pair of earrings." He looked over at the nearly transparent glass case eyeing all of the beautiful rings and earrings.

"Oh we have many of what you are looking for. For girls, for men." She informed as her eyes noticeable drifted way below Clouds belt. "Well for your case _VERY_ manly." She started to salivate on her finger causing the mercenary to shudder.

"Listen, I'm looking for a pair of sapphire earrings for my girlfriend she was in here earlier." This only caused the heavily accented girl's smile to grow wider.

"I see. Well we are having a 2 for 1., but I do believe that these are the ones you are looking for." She pointed to the pair behind the glass. "But for you I recommend these." She now pointed to a round silver studs that had a certain glow to them.

"No I'll just take these thanks."

"NO!" Jin screamed grabbing his shirt. "YOU MUST BUY THEM BOTH! YOU ARE SO PERFECT FOR THEM!" Not using much power her pushed her off.

"Listen lady I'll take them both if you promise to calm down." Jin started laughing hysterically, her breasts looking as if they would pop out of her shirt at any minute. "HOLY Gods…" He muttered as he backed to the door.

"HEHEHE that with be 5,000 gil you little CHERUB!" But before Cloud could even take another breath she jumped him kissing her cheek.

"Holy crap lady get off me!" He shouted trying to get her off his back. She was very much in the "Rikku" position her legs wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Never me little cherub! I'm going to tie you to me cash register and rock you more then a quake attack. Yevon you smell so nice!" Jin made the mistake of loosening her monkey like leg lock on Cloud's waist. Not trying hard her flipped her over pinning her on the ground. "Oh so you like it rough don't ya?" She screamed her face bright red. Still freaked out from this woman Cloud only nodded as her tied her by her scarves to the legs of the display case

"Lady you need help ok a lot of it. So you know what I'm going to do. I'm going to give you my gil even though you just tried to rape me and take the earrings and I hope you end up taking case of the drool that covering your face." Sliding back the top pieces of clear glass Cloud took Yuna's and his earrings. Shuddering he put the wad of gil in the salivating woman's mouth before he left.

The day was just beginning to cool down as he made his way down the boardwalk playing with not 2 but 3 velvet boxes in his pocket. Talking out the two white boxes hiding the blue one he made his way to the airship. A smile found it's way as Cloud saw Yuna waiting out side sitting on the dock with a small girl with long black hair. They both had their feet dipped in the ocean water. As he got closer he was able to make out there conversation as Yuna started to braid her hair on one side.

"Lady Yuna if you are going to go away does that mean you won't come to Kilika anymore?" The little girl asked sadly playing with her purple island skirt.

"No Taka I won't be gone forever I'll be visiting Rikku and Squall when they are here and you can over with them too when they baby sit you." She replied reassuring the 6 year old.

"I wanted to go to your concert but my aunt won't let me stay up so late. I don't want you to leave Lady Yuna it won't be the same." Yuna finished her other side.

"Taka don't talk like that, I promise I will come back to visit you and your friends. Kilika is almost a second home to me so I have to come back. And when I do me and you will hang out for a day ok? Just me and you." Taka started to laugh.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. The summoner nodded in return. "Oh thank you!" The girl hugged her when she finally noticed a certain mercenary watching them. "Ewww Lady Yuna it's a boy!" she exclaimed running behind her.

"Yes it is." She answered smiling as Cloud walked over purposely silent helping her up. "There you are I was starting to think you ran away." She leaned on his shoulder as Taka giggled.

"Gosh you are tall! Are you a giant?" She asked grabbing Yuna's hand. Cloud only smirked at the child's innocence.

"Nope. Not yet." He replied holding Yuna's shoulder

"You had better take care of Lady Yuna or else spiders will end up biting you toes. That's what happens when you don't do what you are suppose to you know." She flashed him a smile with her 2 front teeth missing. "I have to go now Lady Yuna it's getting late. But do you thin that I can well you know?" she asked shyly. Yuna only smiled at her before crouching to her level and asking sweetly,

"Taka do you wanna feel my stomach?" Taka's smiled again

"Yes please!" The child's small baby soft hands started to feel around on Yuna's stomach. Cloud couldn't help but watch the way this girl admired Yuna so. Before she knew it Taka's face lit up "Goodness it kicked!" Smiling the ex-SOLDER helped her back up again. "Good bye Lady Yuna, don't forget to visit!" The child ran out into the distance.

"She's such a sweet girl. 2 years ago when Sin attacked Kilika I sent her parents. Her aunt takes care of her and her older brother and they live by Leon and Rikku. She really does have a heart of gold though. What is this?" Cloud had been feeling her belly and pulled out the earring box. "Cloud oh no you did not!" Yuna held the box close to her heart. "Please say you got something for yourself as well." He stopped kissing her temple and showed her his box. "Good now we both have something." He nodded as Yuna's soft hands carefully removed the rusting steel stud from his ear and placed it in her pocket. But before putting in the new shiny silver one she kissed it as well as the piercing. " There you go! Come on the Concert is soon and we still have to get ready and head to the Thunder Plains1"

Oh my God my hands hurt so badly! OK I'll update soon. But remember the more you review the more Updates! I know I mean. I Luv you guys so drop me a line

Killer Fire Fox: Number one cool name! Yea I get hugs! I know they did need some alone time and I hope you liked this I really do. I've always been afraid of writing something people don't like. But I am out of cookies :(

Yuki of the Snow: OMG I LOVE YOU TOO! I'm a favorite non- book author yea! **Cheers Party almost at a first year mark! **

**Fira-san: I heart you man** as a bud! Thanks for reviewing my story and reading it. I hope to read another Fira and Utada come back soon too!

Dominican Angel: Sushi I talk to you all the time anyway. Go Jason!

HUGS FOR YOU ALL. EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! I also note once again I'm not high. **Shifty eyes**


	26. Kimi He, To you

Yes OMG Finally the evil writer's block is gone! I guess you guys didn't like me semi raping Cloud, will we see the last of Jin? Will we see the last of the weird spheres? Will I ever shut up and just write the damn story?

I also do not own the following lyrics written and preformed by Mayako Auki

Disclaimer: What do you think?

The next few hours ran surprisingly slow and almost every thing way ready. Rikku had decided not sing back up because she felt it wouldn't fit the song but still wore her songstress garments. Yuna's own garment had worked out as well, it was the same design only it covered a little more of her stomach and the skirt was longer. Her hair was in a messy bun much to Cloud's admiration. The Thunder Plains were already starting to become over crowded but there of course was always room. Yuna although she didn't show it she was nervous beyond belief.

"Wow a lot of people have showed up for this Yunaplooza! " Tobli exclaimed nearly jumping out of his skin as he looked in Shinra's comsphere. The Al-Bhed boy grew annoyed and shoved him off his chair. He let out a little snicker watching the little "thing" getting up with needed help from Rikku.

"OH MAN he was right!" The blonde said dropping Tobli, "Look." She awed pointing to the screen. They all looked into the screen, excluding Yuna who didn't want to end up throwing up.

"That place is packed!" Buddy informed worsening the songstress. "You had better get out there."

"It's no wonder, in their minds she is still the high summoner." Leon stated blandly getting a hit in the head.

"Squally stop being to mean! They love her for her!" Cloud looked at the screen dizzy pulling a leather glove over his fake hand. It was a lot of a lot of people all putting there hopes on her. No wonder she tried to escape from it, he'd try to too. "Well come on guys we better get out there before they start a riot." Yuna started to giggle looking out the opposite window.

"You guys go I'll be out in a second I just wanna make the last preparations." Hearing the unbalance in her voice they all left, except for Cloud who snaked his arms around her waist. "It will all turn out great won't it? Even though I'm scared a little it will be great and Zanarkand will be safe." Cloud grunted swaying her slightly.

"Yes, all these people came for you Yuna and Zanarkand." He whispered playing with her ear. "You'll be ok, trust me." Yuna nodded determined and ready as the couple walked to the elevator. Cheers and hoots could be heard from the fanatic fans waiting. "_After this I want to settle down… no, after I know what was in that sphere I'll settle down." _

"You will be great Yuna, please sing for me." She smiled at her before kissing her softy and left Yuna as she left the airship. As she walked out the thousands maybe millions of people were screaming. She couldn't see her friends anywhere and took a deep breath feeling light headed. She imagined the Farplain Glen knowing it would go on the screen. Opening her bi-eyes she opened her mouth with the starting piano introduction.

_Being surrounded by the sound of rain that sounds like sighs_

_I realize that words are powerless_

_There's only one thing that reaches me_

_Yes, I touch the cold cheek with my palm and feel it_

_Close the gap between the two of us with that empty warmth_

_So we can share this time as our heart beats_

_With our eyes closed_

**Macalania Lake formed on the screen when Yuna was leaving for her marriage to Seymour.**

_Walking with you in the afternoon, without any reason I wonder_

_If these days will come to an end someday..._

**Her sending of the people of Kilika**

_Instead of listening to the voice of premonition_

_Instead I exchange smiles and believe with our hands overlapped_

_Bind the connection between the two of us with that small warmth_

_Ringing life and burning love_

_Dye this moment_

_Even if the dream wishing to stop time disappears_

_In this world where everything fades_

_This moment I live with you now_

_Isn't a dream..._

_even if that empty warmth move away to the distance_

_that moment our souls touch each other, dwell on the feelings to tomorrow_

_I won't forget that dear palm so_

_I'll reach you, I'll meet you... for sure_

_By passing over even darkness…_

**The screen had faded to black**

Yuna started to weep as roars of cheers and applause rang out drowning out any remaining thunder. Taking a few bows and waves she entered the airship once again.

"Yunie that song was so beautiful!" Rikku cried hugging her. Leon gave her a respectable nod and gave her a cup of water, which she drank quickly. "Yuna some we let some people stay because they said they wanted to see you." Yuna sighed with fatigue but joy.

"That's good. Hey," She asked looking around. "Where's Cloud?"

"I think he got lost in the mob, still downstairs probably. Buddy said yawning at the same time. "Good show Yuna but I think I'm going to put this thing on auto pilot in an hour or so to Traverse Town so I can head off to bed." Yuna was greeted by a few of the remaining fans at the base of the ship outside.

"Lady Yuna you still got it!"

"Can I have your autograph?

"When is the next concert? Soon?"

"Can you sign my boxers?" The last on made her snicker.

"Thank you very much, Yes you may, I don't think I will be doing music again for a very long time, and No I'm sorry I will not sign your underwear." She laughed. After giving out several autographs and they left she was surprised to hear a deep yet soothing voice in her ear

"I thought I heard the angels when you sang. Really Yuna I never heard a voice like that." Cloud placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Only to have the romance completely killed by a familiar voice to Yuna.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Yuna!"

Ok going to end that here. It's short I know and I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. Hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE WITH LITTLE PEANUT BUTTER CHERRIES ON TOP?

Ja ne

Yuna Strife


	27. Taking the blame

Me If any one is reading this thank you so much, my writer's block is gone and I did the editing I wanted to do And I also had to get through a few serious emotional problems I've been going through. Luckily I got this done before I had to remove it but thank you so much for you patience and understanding. I promise it won't ever happen again.

An average built bald man stood by the rain-drenched couple. "Well, well if it isn't my little Yuna." A smile crossed over his face as his niece ran into his arms.

"Uncle Cid it is good to see you. But what are you doing in the Thunder Planes?"

"Came to hear my only niece sing of course." His gazed drifted over to Cloud. "Who is this a fan boy? Ok the show is over family only." He ordered at the mercenary. Sighing a little annoyed she stepped in before Cloud could snap back.

"No Cloud isn't a fan boy, he is my…" She paused giving Cloud a nervous look before stuttering even more. Cid gave her a look as if trying to get it out of her. "This is my friend." She blurted. Friend, _friend._ That's what he was in front of her family huh? An embarrassment, something to hide.

"_Very well then if she wants it this way then fine. I will only be a "Friend" _

"_See that's all she cares about, not a love but a friend to be hidden."_

The blonde angrily thought shooting her a look to go with his thoughts.

"He is also flying with us too." She finished trying not to cry at him. Cid only nodded disapprovingly crossing his arms.

"Well your cousin isn't going to like this but I'm going to be taking back the Celsius for a while until Brother can get his damn piloting skills in orders. The Al-Bhed and I have even been getting threats about his driving and carelessness around cities and all. Well any way I'll be taken over now." A look of pure shock ran across Rikku's face as she ran down stairs to find her father.

"Rethaf!" She exclaimed going pale. Cloud couldn't figure out what they were saying but knew it was getting worse when Brother came down stairs red with well just plain red.

"Guys shut up ok! You guys forgave each other so we are fine. What you doing here Pop?" Cid explained about the death threats and him assuming command. Surprisingly Brother took it quietly keeping all of his rage in him. Much to Yuna's surprise Cloud went up into the ship with out another word. After debating with herself to follow Cloud or try to help out Brother. She chose Cloud.

She eventually found him in the cabin sitting on her middle bed holding his head up faced away from her. "Hey Cloud what…" She cut her self off wishing she had never said anything when Cloud banged his metal fist on her nightstand that bag like a gun. "You obviously need some time alone right." As she turned to leave Cloud got up.

"No Yuna lets talk." He snapped angrily. She nodded "No way am I talking to you like this." She started to go down the stairs.

"OH WHAT SO I'M AN EMBARRASSMENT TOO YOU NOW!" A shiver ran through her spine as he yelled like this. Turing back she wanted to faint but couldn't. He was different, the gentleness that were starting to come back in his beautiful blue eyes were gone and she hadn't seen this kind of hatred in his eyes since he battled Sora and the Heartless.

"Cloud just calm down and tell me what's wrong!" She started to approach him but her legs felt as if some one had tied rocks to them.

"After all this after all we have been through… you still hiding me as if WE were nothing and as If you were a child trying to hide a puppy she stole!"

"What are you talking about? And would you please lower your voice?" There was a silence that made Yuna want to scream at the top of her lungs when it hit her. "I'm sorry about what I said to my Uncle if that's what this about. I'm not ashamed of you I love you Cloud! I didn't want him to start going after you so I lied. I wanted to tell him alone and at the right time." This only seemed to piss him off more.

"You're going to try to fix it like that? After all you have been putting me through?" He was still holding on to his head tightly and seemingly in much pain but Yuna didn't care.

"Put you through? What are you talking about Cloud, what has gotten into you!"

"Gotten into me? Me? You don't get it do you? I get it now though, I've been taking all the blame for this and you getting pregnant…" Yuna's temper flared along with Cloud's .

"Ok Cloud before you start with that it was half YOUR fault for getting me pregnant to you know and I never asked you to take the blame for me cause nothing bad has happened for me to ask you to! I'm not going to apologize for getting pregnant but I am sorry that you feel trapped by me." She wanted to cry but wouldn't let herself instead it turned into panic when Cloud let out a groan.

"ARRRRGH!" He groaned falling to the floor with his hand on his forehead. She fell to her knees to hold her blond lovers head up as she shook with pain.

"Cloud! What's wrong Oh Yevon tell me!" Sweat ran down his face as she started to yell for help. He gritted his teeth as he let out more groans and gasps of pure pain.

"Yuna… It wasn't I didn't mean it…it wasn't me….." He passed out before groaning in pure pain again.

Ok I know this was a really short chapter But I'm going to update really soon this time okiee! I got some great ideas and All SO please Review!


	28. Bound

Me: Ello Pop pet! Yea, Yea My next chapter as promised. Thank you so much for the Reviews they mean a lot! Also this is kind of an emotional chapter.

Cai-nikz: First of all that's a friggn treal name! . I just wanted to say. Your wait is over!

Killer Fire Fox: I'm really glad you like this story and I hope you like it in more chapters to come (Psst, keep them spoilers to yourselves or My one man bigfoot army will find you Hehehe!)

Yuki of the snow: I hope this doesn't suck any more and you aren't angry with me

Liz Bathory: Such a famous person to be reading a humble Fic such as mine. I hope you like it for I do wish to keep my blood. ( I'm just playing with you thanks for reading!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story beside the OC's mentioned in this. Trust me I'm not worth Suing.

It was late out maybe at around 1:30 am; Yuna didn't know for sure there weren't many clocks in a Bevelle hospital. Parts of the temple were now just used for medical reasons because the uses of old prayer wings were no longer needed. It has been 2 days since Cloud had passed out and slipped into a coma that even the doctors had no clue of the cause but only left him hooked up to a bunch of IV's in a bed with a room that smelled of Medicine and old books. Yuna sat in a chair on his left his side holding his metal hand with her head on his arm. She was tiered but refused to fall asleep even though she knew it was what Cloud may have wanted.

"Yuna," The former summoner wearily lifted her heavy head to see Leon at the door holding a long cup of what smelled like tomato soup. "You haven't eaten in a while, come on eat something." Looks of concern that she hadn't seen in a long time were in his steely blue eyes.

"Thank you Leon. I'm really hungry, I just…I just can't leave his side." She frowned returning to Cloud's blank face after she gobbled down the soup. Leon didn't leave but instead pulled up closer besides her wanting in some small way to comfort her, he quickly thought up a way.

"I know this may seem wrong but Shinra found some things out about that sphere." Yuna Perked her head back up wide-eyed, "Like what?" Leon nodded and rubbed his forehead, "It's over 3,050 years old and what is on the sphere or at lest what he thinks is supposed to be the Buhamut fayth and something called and Ancient. That's all he told me." Yuna weakly smiled a little bit unsatisfied. " Sorry." He said feeling guilty.

"No it's not you Leon it's me I guess. It was something Cloud said before he passed out… it just got to me." The gunblade master looked at Cloud in anger at his pathetic state.

"What did he say to you?" When she looked away in didn't answer her took her shoulder lightly shacking it, "Yuna tell me what he said." Yuna told him quickly so it would be less painful but on the inside only made her feel worse.

"But you don't get it, it was him but it just wasn't at the same time. It was like someone else was inside him or I don't know I can't explain it almost as if everything bad he ever felt just exploded at me." There was a long would have been a long silence is the machina hadn't been making little Bleep sounds. Growling sounds made the summoner and the gunman smirk,

"Still hungry?" He asked as she nodded embarrassed. "Yuna com down with me to the airship you need more then just soup." "But I can't…" "If you want we can eat quick and come back down in an hour, He wouldn't want you depriving your self and the baby of sleep and food like you are. Please." He added shortly after almost begging. She looked at Cloud in longing before nodding back at him smiling touching her stomach.

"You right come on." Leon in a seemly reluctant manor put his hand on her back as he escorted her away from the room.

_ xXx_

_It seemed to be around dusk but it was so cold, as if all the heat in Cloud's body had been drained from him but he ignored the piercing air. He took a few steps before realizing he was in Traverse town's 3rd district. "Cloud! Cloud Yevon Please!" He instantly recognized the voice of Her. Running down the steps he could feel his heart nearly explode out of his chest to the fountain._

"_Oh Shit." He yelled but not being able to move as if he were frozen on the spot. Yuna wearing a white colonial gothic style dress lay at the base of the fountain with one slim arm in the water. She was pale and her huge abdomen had been ripped open with blood down her legs as well. Tears poured down her Green and Blue eyes. _

_"Cloud please help me Please!" She cried screaming at the same time reaching for him with a bloody hand. Cloud started to run for her but was pushed back by an invisible force that sent him flying a few yard away. "Cloud!" She cried still reaching for him. _

_"Yuna!" He yelled back before almost going into complete rage. A tall dark silver haired figure dressed in a black cloak entered in the barrier. "SEPHIROTH IF YOU TOUCH HER!" He screamed jumping up with his wing spread out in anger and some fear for his lover as the one winged angel bent down by her reaching under her white dress. "No!" He screamed along with Yuna as he banged the barrier. Under the dress the warrior pulled out a small pale looking newborn girl. _

_"What a waste of life." Sephiroth icily shrugged off holding the alive but quite beautiful baby in his hands. "No Sephiroth Please kill me not her!" Yuna begged only to be kicked in the ribs that broke on impact._

_"Don't Worry you next and Strife, don't struggle to get in this barrier anymore… It's making me nauseous." Sephiroth started to squeeze the little girl's neck before it let out a small crack before he placed the dead body in the fountain._

_"NO!" Cloud cried, as would be tears wanted to form. Yuna did the same as she was kicked again and again. "Don't touch her!"_

_"I won't." He promised smirking and eying him evilly, "Masamune will." He unsheathed his blade and brought it down on the 19 year old who died after 3 blows meeting her chest. Cloud felt his heart stop and pure shock and adrenalin run though him. "The fault lies with you Strife, you tainted her and impregnated her with you … human spawn!" All Cloud saw next was a girl around 23 years old Run into the barrier from behind him and run at Sephiroth with her staff. " NO!" The angel yelled. The brunette girl did nothing but turned around and smiled at Cloud._

_"Arith." Before the mercenary saw the whole picture just fade away and stare into darkness._

Cloud awoke nearly blinded by a white light around him. Medicine and sterilizing alcohol stench reached under his nose and a soft beeping could be heard. "Oh Gods." He mumbled opening his eyes to find himself hooked up and his metal arm strapped down.

"No where, Yuna… I won't lose you again." Using every bit of strength he could muster, which wasn't a lot because of all the drugs, he broke the brown leather strap. With finding Yuna repeating in his clearing head he ripped the IV's out of his muscular arm. "Arrrrgh!" He grunted at the needles. Cloud started to try to get off his wobbly legs noticing he was in a hospital gown. "My clothes, my sword." He relied on the bedpost to stand at first but soon got the hand of walking alone again. "YUNA!" He shouted at the tops of his lungs. "YUNA!" His head started to spin as he heard a pair of boots running down the hall to his bright room. It was Yuna standing in the doorway with shocked look on her face.

"Yevon Cloud!" She cried as if she saw a person from the dead rise.

"Yuna…" He hobbled over to her in disbelief and joy at her. "Yuna the baby the baby is gone how are you?"

"Sshhh Cloud we need to get you back in bed you shouldn't be walking, but you're awake." She had to nearly fight him as she put his arm over her shoulder and tucked him back into bed as he still rambled sitting up on the white steel post.

"Yuna the baby, Makena Oh Gods… Your stomach!" Cloud ran her hair to the back of her neck.

"No Cloud, see the baby is ok." She raised her shirt revealing her swollen belly and placed Cloud's hand over it so he could feel a kick. "See me and her… we are ok. See?" One of the strongest looks of love and relief passed on his face as his head feel into Yuna's shoulder, which was a little hard because of the 13'' difference. She accepted him gladly rubbing her fingers in his golden unkempt hair, trying to sooth him. To her surprise her thought she felt tears on her shirt.

"Gods Yuna you are ok, oh shit I saw it I saw you die by…" "Cloud I'm here it was dream I promise." She placed a kiss on his forehead, "I'm here, and I'm here." Cloud regained himself as he returned to normal cursing himself for loosing control of his emotions.

"Yuna, about what I said, I didn't mean it, I don't know why I said it. I can't explain or tell you how sorry I am but it was out of pure anger, I don't even know where it came from in the first place. Yun I'm…" He was cut off as she lightly placed a kiss on his lips.

"I know you did, I forgive you Cloud." He held her close caressing her nape,"I won't lose you…again." "You never did love, oh and I think it's ok to call her Makena now." She said giggling.

"No Auron? How do you?" She smiled at him holding a piece or pale pink paper in her small hands. " Before I came back down here to check on you I checked on Makena, she's perfectly healthy in fact the doctor said she was one of the healthiest he had ever seen," She added seeing another one of Cloud's "Pre father" looks. "And I fond out that it is a girl." Cloud laughed with her as the major effects of the dream faded. He made room for her on the bed besides him she was stopped just as she crawled on him by a stern looking priest/doctor.

"Lady Yuna! I would have expected of all people for you to tell us he awoke! And get off him you may do further damage!" He scolded before he took a blood sample from Cloud and left the laughing couple.

"No Lady Yunalesca Please don't touch me!" Cloud exclaimed kicking his covered feet in the air as Yuna placed a kiss on his forehead. "Please you may damage me with your evil hugs!" He started laughing at Yuna who looked at him disapprovingly trying to keep a strait face but failed miserably.

"That isn't nice you know." She scolded as well. You've been in the hospital for 4 days really!" When the doctor came back he looked marveled.

"Well Mr. Strife I don't know how to say this but you are probably the healthiest person I have ever seen. I'd say you could go whenever. However if you have any more problems you know what to do and we'll re-test you but you are good." He left them in wonder but Cloud was still relived that he could leave; it was time for the plan to take affect. Despite Yuna's protests to stay a few extra days for some more rest they agreed when they got on the airship there would be no missions for at least a week between the two and they would rest for both of their sakes.

The crew except for Leon who as usual pretty much blew all the gullwings off they treated him as if he were a piece of china about to fall apart that night. Rikku was convinced however that about 50 hugs or so would cure him, Cid ignored him still thinking he was only a friend and really didn't notice Yuna's belly thinking her just needed to lay off the Moogle Munchies. Brother left them alone as he helped his father drive the ship to Kilika very slowly for an odd reason. The cabins were still the same but Barkeep was missing. They weren't tiered but knew they should get some rest. Yuna lit a few rose scented candles admiring the rainstorm going on outside.

"Hey beautiful," Cloud backend her over to the bed as she helped him pull off his shirt admiring his scars with a lot of guilt that she thought they were beautiful on his body but how he got them made her feel awful. There were about 5 short scars in his middle back, 3 long sword wide ones on his upper back, and 1 long one about an inch below his shoulder blade that traveled down to hid lower back. Mindlessly she touched it.

"I got that on for my 21st birthday doing a job for a group who paid me to blow up a power plant. A shard of metal when flying and cut me." Yuna listened to his soothing voice tell his past that she still knew little about before placing a kiss on it caressing his rib area. He turned facing her reveling more scars across his chest to his navel and numerous Shot scars. She continued to caress him when she started to kiss his scars. He started to bring her on the bed but she stopped her self, even though on both their bodies were already ready for each other.

"No Cloud, You need to rest. I'm so sorry it wasn't fair for me to start you… or excite you." She said noticing him getting bigger.

"Then lay down with me, only lay down if you wish Yun." She smiled at him talking off her boots not facing him as he quickly took the side with the nightstand. She lay on his right side snuggling in with him. He started removing her shirt but Yuna slapped away his hand lightly.

"No not that Yuna, unless you are having second thoughts…" "Nice try Cloud but I need you to sleep. And don't start ok? I'm just a little scared for you." "Yuna please, I just want to feel you, and only you against me right now." She smiled and kissed him, which of course he deepened. In now time they were naked and holding each other close.

"Feel that?" Cloud asked holding her tiny hand to his heart. It was beating so strong almost as if it knew Yuna was holding it.

"Yes, It's beautiful." She stroked it lovingly.

"No, you made it alive again, you made it beat again with yours." He kissed her breast sending passionate shivers down her spine.

He placed a deep kiss on her lips again only it was very deep. He reached his normal hand behind his pillow but did it so quick that he hid a blue velvet box under the covers. "Cloud?" Yuna began only to be quieted with a passionate gaze.

"It can't live or beat with out you know you know that right? It needs you forever." He pulled out the box. "And so do I," Cloud opened it reveling a small platinum ring with three white sapphires, the two on the left were slightly smaller then the middle round jewel.

"Yuna, will you marry me?" Yuna put her hands over her mouth tears pouring down her face. She looked at him, her beautiful eyes sparkling,

"Yes Cloud Strife, I will marry you!" She wrapped her arms around him laughing as he gasped and laughed back kissing her.

"Good, now I can give you this." He slid the wring on her finger as she admired it still crying in joy.

xxx

Hikaru of Shadows: Yea! I'm all done! I thought it was time to give you what you had been guessing for (Finally Cloud!) and you guys deserved a long chapter too. Reviews will be as always welcomed and loved. I really want your opinions on this one! And happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and a Merry Christmas to every one!


	29. Past pendant

Me: Ello Pop pet! Yea, Yea My next chapter as promised. Thank you so much for the Reviews they mean a lot! 61 reviews OMG!

Cai-nikz: You love it? Really? Wow I feel so special and loved!

Killer Fire Fox: Cake! Yea I know it was about time he proposes but remember what I said about those spoilers lol

Yuki of the snow: OOHHHH Okie I get it! I'm the dumbest of blondes at times. Which is weird cause I have dark black hair. Once again sorry for the mix up and I hope you like this

Moon Lily: Yeah new reviewer! Yes Cloud it's about time you proposed!

Also thank you for everyone who added me to his or her favorites and alerts. Ok I'm shutting up know. Please also not I have not Seen Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children yet so please don't flame me on what you are going to read please...?

Disclaimer: Holy flipping sparrows batman! I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this Fic! Wait Robin I sense that Hikaru and Anya are the property of Hikaru of Shadows! Gasp yes two characters from my new story: _Starting over_ is on here!

Cloud had gone to sleep about 15 minutes ago even though it had taken some "persuasion ". Yuna lay in her lover's arms waiting for most of the gullwings to go to sleep. She played with her new ring listening as she heard most of the machina turn off except for the autopilot. She had to struggle a bit to slide out of his arms that held her so closely trying not to wake him. It took a little over 5 minutes but she got the task done. Grabbing nothing but his shirt which was lying at the foot of the bed she started to walk on the cold metal floors of the ship to the bridge, after grabbing a bad of Moogle Munchies off the bar.

The freezing metal against small her bare feet was almost unbearable until she reached the bridge and flipped on Shinra's computer shivering with cold and excitement. With her stomach bumping up against the table she sat down running her fingers through her hair trying to remember the sphere's contents. "Ok Shinra said something about an Ancient, what the heck is that?" She hit her head lightly wondering where she could find something on that.

"Not much is know about them because they lived so long ago. That's why they are called Ancients." Shinra was standing on the balcony holding what smelled like hot chocolate. Yuna blushed giggling embarrassed.

"Caught I guess. But were they people or …what can you tell me?" Shinra sighed taking a sip of his drink before kneeling beside Yuna searching under his desk in a box. After a few minutes he tossed a big old torn up azure book on the desk. It was old and dusty as if it could fall apart at any minute, it also held a strong musty sent in it's yellow pages. After flipping though half the book he stopped at the halfway page and handed Yuna the book, which was written in a strange cursive. Leaning over trying not to inhale the strong stench reeking from it she started to read out loud

"However not much is known about the race that once populated this planet besides the fact that they lived a long time ago estimated at they first showed up around 10,000 years ago thus earning them the title "Ancients." From what is known is that they were a highly advanced race, which are thought to be the first to start imperial from of leadership, and are said to have extremely tight bonds with the planet power and spiritual wise and have built many cities which lay in ruins in today's world. Yet perhaps what most entices many scholars such as myself is not the riveting way they lived but their sudden disappearance. About roughly 3,00 years ago the great race vanished with out a trace, however it is my hypothesis that perhaps a sickness or virus of some sort my have been responsible for there extinction because no body's or remains have been found meaning no one could a proper burial. Fortunately among certain ruins that mostly lay under the sea a symbol was found in an empty coffin laid to rest in a grand villa that once again only guessed to be used for royalty. (See fig on next page)."

A little annoyed she turned the page biting her lip. What she saw drained all the color out of her almost making her faint. "What…?" It was an old underwater photograph of a brown coffin with the same symbol shape of Yuna's pendant embalmed on the outer cover. "How can that be? Shinra, what does this mean?" The 13 year old only shrugged.

"Can't really say, you necklace was probably passed on by someone who bought a stolen artifact. Ancients were wiped out eons ago, I doubt you are one." Yuna fidgeted her fingers still smelling Cloud's cologne on his shirt that calmed her. "Do you know any history behind it?" Yuna nodded disappointed.

"Not much, but my mother gave it to her father before she died and he gave it to me." She thought for a minute on her relation to Yoko, could her doubt have been right? Was she truly an Al-Bhed or something that shouldn't be even alive anymore?" "You are doubting huh?" He said breaking the silence slurping his hot chocolate."Well I have for a long time but there isn't anything I can do now," _"I should just drop it now, I can't go checking into this now…"_ As Yuna caressing her stomach once again before the red alarm button on Shinra's desks started to flash. "Another sphere?" She asked as the boy stared to type on his computer.

"Yea… it's another old one too. Maybe as old as that other sphere, but it's in Besaid." Yuna thought for a moment, her thoughts wandering on Cloud's condition and everyone else that also just needed a break from things.

"Oh for the love of Yevon of all times for this to happened!" She exclaimed throwing up her arms in frustration wanting to go but knowing there was no way she could get to Besaid for another sphere hunt. If the gullwings would let her Yuna was positive that Cloud would duct tape her to the bed for the next 4 months. Her spirit sinking like a stone in water Shinra started to snicker.

"Hehehe," His laugh reminded her of an evil genius. "If you aren't going to go because of a certain some one who is just a little obsessive of you health right now then just say you are going to go home to relax and look for the sphere by yourself " Yuna's eyes widened before a smirk crossed her face. Her stomach was tingling as she agreed to the idea, but a bit of that feeling was guilt for going to lie to her family.

"Ok everyone thank you for coming," Yuna announced to the gullwings at breakfast, excluding Cid who had left earlier the morning. Cloud on the other hand followed Yuna like a hound, made sure she ate breakfast that he nearly had to force feed her to eat. What he ended up shoving down her throat conceited of about 4 pieces of orange, 6 bites of pears, 1 apple, and 3 pieces of wheat toast down her throat before she began her little speech. Gulping down a large glass of milk form an ever-persistent Cloud who was eating a candy bar. "If it was alright with you guys I thought we should all go to Besaid for a week or so, just to rest ya know? But I want everyone to come." Everyone's is tired eyes lit up at the idea of taking some time off on a quite beach so they all agreed setting the course to Besaid.

O.O

"My Peanut butter bitch!" Shouted a short 5'1 16 year old with long black hair tackling a 5'5 17 year old with medium dark brown hair in the warm sand while trying to get a jar of peanut butter that the elder had crossed in her thin arms. The older girl pushed her getting ready to run around the beach again.

"No My Peanut butter Hikaru!" Anya shouted back. "Come on I wanna find that sphere, and get more peanut butter! I heard that here in Besaid they make the best!"

Oh god I know that was probably a bad chapter but I felt really bad about not posting for X-mas. So Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas! I hope you all have/had a happy holiday and I'll probably update again real soon!


	30. Hikaru and Anya

Me: Mushi Mushi! I have a bit of a fever right now and I have snow day, sorry my updates have been so far apart but I've been getting really sick and school still wants to kill me, BEEN GROUNDED, And my ass prick peanut butter hating boyfriend cheated on me so I broke up with him. Thank you for being so patient even thought I really don't deserve great peoples like you HAPPY 2006 EVERYONE! Thank you so much for the Reviews they mean a lot! 69 reviews OMG!

Cai-nikz: Wow I still feel so special and loved!

Killer Fire Fox: Glad you are so happy! . Yea so um I won't need my Bigfoot army? Okie good!

Yuki of the snow: Really it's great? **Cries**

Moon Lily: Thanx! I'm glad you like this I'm trying really hard.

Liz: Yea my bro deserved it to. But does that make me a bad person that I really don't care that I've killed his child hood dream?

Keyblade Master Fira: Good to hear from you! Yes I'm still a peanut butter addict and No I didn't expect a review…

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or locations mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I own Hikaru and Anya Mwahahaha Square-Enix!

The hot Besaid sun beat down on Yuna whom was a little jumpy not used to lying but egger to find the sphere as she carried a small leather bag out of the ship leaving everyone behind. The beach, the hills, everything was still the same even the smell of the ocean and tropical flowers that brought back many memories. Taking off her brown boots and replacing them with a pair of dark purple pair of sandals she made her way down to the beach as Brother found a place to park the ship some where on the beach. She made her way to the end of the dock retracing the steps she took 2 years ago memories flooding back to her."I have no right to be sad now. I'm going to get married to a man I love and well…you are on the way, so you better hurry up because I want to see you soon." She thought beginning to wonder how to tell Wakka and Lulu about everything as she once again caressed her stomach. Her head was cleared and her body just perfectly relaxed when blood-curdling scream rang out.

With adrenalin sweeping through her she started sprinting back to the beach were the ship was being parked only to find Rikku all jumpy because she thought she saw ninja's running around the surrounding hills. "Rikku, there are no…" Leon stopped for a second, "No ninjas _here." _ He emphasized remembering Yuffie and her uncanny ability to pop up everywhere at anytime. He looked at Yuna slowly as he help a shaking Rikku in his arms, " Cloud is at the shore." He mouthed gently caressing his fiancée then eyeing that little hut of junk by the shore. Yuna looked at Cloud who looked deep in thought as he looked into the horizon but her attention quickly when to a tall red headed man in yellow and a black mage.

"Lulu! Wakka!" She waved running toward them not getting anybodies attention. Wakka whom had gotten just a bit chubbier belly laughed and waved back not noticing any different from her as he also tried to balance his little 1-year-old son Vindina on his broad tan shoulders, he hugged Yuna tightly. Lulu never to miss a thing stared wide-eyed at Yuna with her satanic eyes at her "condition." "Whoa Yuna and they say I'm getting tubby!" Wakka exclaimed innocently causing the former summoner to blush to the color of a rose."Well you see…" She was interrupted by the mage.

"She isn't fat Wakka she is pregnant. Do you want to explain yourself?" She demanded arching her slender black brow. Wakka looked at her in disbelief as Vindina dropped crumbs of a cookie he was eating in his father's hair. Yuna stammered,

"Well I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Lulu only glared more causing shivers to go down her back."Umm… I am pregnant…surprise?"

"Whoa Yuna," Wakka rubbed his thumb and index finger on his forehead feeling a strong headache come on. "Gipple the father ya?" He asked. Yuna scowled, " I know who the father is and he is here, and no I left Gipple 7 months ago, didn't I tell you?"

"Also 7 months without a word from you Yuna is going to obscure a lot of your life to us. Now the father is here correct?" Yuna nodded and led the two to Cloud who was now chatting with Leon. His blonde head turned for a second to see the summoner looking at him to come, which he immediately did.

"Wakka and Lulu, Cloud, Cloud, Wakka and Lulu. I grew up with these two." Wakka and Cloud both shook hands taking in almost instant like to each other. Yuna smile was wiped right off her face as Lulu glared at him judging him as he greeted her as well putting out his hand. Strangely Cloud wasn't the least bit surprised when her only crossed her arms, her family didn't really seem to care for her much and he didn't blame them.

"So you name is Cloud? No doubt the father Hmmm?" Her eyes held fury even though he held his ground even if he were a little disturbed by this woman."Lulu come on he is going to marry me!" This time Cloud interrupted her, "Yes I am actually."

"What makes you think you can marry Yuna with out the approval of her family first?"

"Because," He started looking at Yuna, "I love her and I'm not going to leave her."

This Mage reminded him strongly of Paine. What really scared him was when a small smile came across her stern face.

"Very well then, but a baby is a big responsibility, you both know that you are always welcome to this island and to our home." She turned and starting walking away with out another word. Wakka looked at her nervous then back at the couple.

"Don't worry ya? Give her a day to cool down." He hugged her one more time before following Lulu. Cloud soon let out a cough in his throat.

"Wakka and Lulu grew up with them. Don't worry Wakka was right," Yuna turned heading for the airship, "She'll learn to like you. I did." She smiled brightly running in the opposite direction being chased by Cloud not noticing a figure dressed in all black watching them. After deciding, well actually being forced to stay in the village in Yuna's old hut she chose now to go after the sphere which Shinra said could be any where from the beach to the old cave. She changed into a wide black tang top with a tiny Besaid symbol on her chest area with a pair of DARK blue baggy jeans with still her sandals on. Yuna's stomach started to knot and looked back at Cloud, he was napping on the bed soundly. She smiled at him playing with his blond hair before placing a kiss on his forehead grateful she was able to get him to finally lie down, he was such a fussy child when it was time to sleep.

Gathering a pouch for the sphere and her pistols for fiends she started on her walk to the cave, "I think I would have found it already if it was on the beach." She thought to herself brushing the hair out of her face. Walking past the shrine and into the woods that were usually deserted had loud clanging sounds coming from it, like stone on metal. Picking up her pace she pulled out her pistol and started for the cave. She was surprise to see a girl around 5'5 with long dark brown in a navy blue tang top with a red Zanarkand symbol on her back. She wore torn thin red jeans that revealed a pair of fishnets underneath and a pair of pink converse. She also had a bow but no arrows were in site. Strangely this 17-year-old looking girl was whacking the steel door to the cave with her shoe.

"Open up Yevon Damn it!" Her sea gray eyes were wide as she kept going at it. Yuna arched her brow and put her pistol away.

"Um what are you doing?" Obviously the girl didn't notice her before because her screamed and must have jumped at least a foot in the air.

"Ahh! Creepy people!" She held out her shoe defensively. "I'm warning you…. I attack when I'm pushed into a corner!" She was a shaky but Yuna only let out a laugh thinking she was kidding; she stopped when the girl shook more.

"Umm…no I'm not a fiend I promise but why are you hitting the door?" She took a step closer only to have the girl back up again. This time she pulled out her bow and used her shoe for an arrow. The shoe flew right past Yuna who had to duck past it. This teen didn't seem bright but she was a good archer at the least.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know fiend!" The archer yelled hopping on one foot trying to get her other shoe off. :I Don't care if your fat but this one won't miss!" Suddenly as Yuna got up a new voice rang out.

"Anya I swear to the gods!" Out of a bush behind the offended gunner came a 16 year old girl with the blackest hair Yuna had ever seen, it was all laired as well. Her skin was extremely pale that it almost looked unhealthy if it didn't glow like Yuna's. Her dark brown eyes were warm but just hole in reality that one could get lost in, they were almost black like her black monster lace black shirt and black pink lace up bondage pants that went well with her chunky black velvet sneakers. "Anya you jus t hit me with your effing shoe!" Anya giggled and Yuna backed up a little freaked out.

"My bad Hikaru hehehe but this fat fiend was after me!" She cried out. The summoner grew red with anger as she looked at Anya and Hikaru whom was holding a lighter and a jar of what looked and smelled like peanut butter.

"I'm not a fiend and I'm not fat! Get that through your head ok! All I asked is why are you banging on a door with you shoes! It's not going to work it needs a code!" She screamed at the top of lungs. Hikaru and Anya gave each other a quick look before in unison going

"Oohhhh! I knew that. Twin moment!" They both laughed and Yuna could help but laugh at them. "Sorry about that," Anya said slowly, "It's just that we've been searching this island for days and we've been pushed to the limit short chubby lady." The little Goth like girl whom had her hands around her friend's neck yelling suddenly threw Anya down to the ground but the peanut butter wielder

"TAKE IT BACK BITCH TAKE IT BACK!"

"I didn't mean you stupid!" She yelled back at her honestly short companion who looked only 5'1. Hikaru let her up and poked Yuna's belly softly.

"Ahh it's is alive…wait it is. Sorry! We can't talk though Miss Lady because we are looking for a sphere. You know we're sphere hunters." Yuna's bi-colored widened.

"Oh man…umm you wouldn't be opening the cave to go in would you?" Anya fidgeted looking at Yuna all serious.

"Yea…why?" Hikaru elbowed her looking at Yuna as well. "Why are you trying to? Oh boy this isn't good." Anya finished looking at the cave with longing and hate at the code pad. "OK I got an idea, we all try to get this cave open and once we get the sphere," "And kill the monster that's in it." Hikaru interrupted only to be pushed on her to her hinny. "And kill what ever is most likely in there and we decide what to do in there." Although she wasn't sure if she could trust them or not she agreed and loaded both her pistols, Anya gathered up her arrows which had been laying a few feet away, and Hikaru pulled out her pure sliver katana along with a few ninja looking knives. Yuna punched in the code in exchanged that Hikaru give her some of the peanut butter because the smell had been driving her crazy because of her constant cravings.

"Oh by the way we haven't introduced our selves, I'm Hikaru, and this is my friend Anya and like I said we are sphere hunters." They both smirked friendly at her but then grew into toothy smiles when she told them whom she was. Hikaru asked if she could sign the top of her underwear.

"6-4-1-7." The summoner mumbled punching the numbers in allowing the girls to go in first who had luckily brought a pyreflies flashlight. The same scared and calm feeling had taken over her from when they had found the first sphere, still she could feel it it's energy almost pulsing with each step she took. With the alien feeling inside her she remained silent as the archer and samurai/ninja walked a head of her discussing their favorite singers that is until they came to a fork in the road, a left cave of a right cave.

"I chose right Anya."

"No left Karu!" They both bickered on and on until Yuna finally decided on Left silently and started walking. They both looked at each other and followed her immediately. " Ahh Yuna are you ok?" she asked tugging on her natural extension. They had been in this place for at least 30 minutes now.

"Yeah I just get really serious when I go on hunts. Hey I think I see it!" She piped cheerfully. It was cold and damp in there and she wanted out. Just ahead was a shiny blue stand that on top rested a ruby red sphere. The trio started to run to the only light in the darkness besides their pitiful flashlight. Still running for it the light nearly went out completely then a tall figure around 6'6 with what must have been long hair who must have been dressed in all black stepped in front of it. Yuna when cold knowing the familiar presence, Slowly she backed away to her new found friends as Hikaru screamed dropping and breaking the flashlight killing so much light and jumped on Anya who flipped out and fired and arrow at it. The figure some how caught the fast arrow which had been so skillfully shot and laughing darkly taking a step towards them. Hikaru let out a loud scream as Anya grabbed her as well as Yuna cuing them to run with her.

"Hikaru Yuna Lets get out of here please guys move!" Hikaru regained herself quickly and backed away watching Yuna who was still frozen. The summoner was terrified but felt something inside of her growing strong as the figures green eyes almost seemed to glow.

"Too long!" Hikaru yelled grabbing Yuna's arm and pulling her still screaming and running. Yuna's legs were stiff as something inside of her was working for her survival; she was slower because of her extra weight but hung still hung on to her. "Guys let go I'm slowing you down I'm fine!" They looked at her asking if she was sure still hearing what ever was chasing them still in pursuit. "Yes please go!" she yelled out of breath. The two nodded and let go running out of site. She could feel the breath being stolen from her as she wished she had worn sneakers just as the ankle strap of her sandals broke.

"Come one legs!" She whispered not even able to hear the girls any more, but what she could hear was leather swooshing. "Why did I have to lie? Hikaru and Anya don't know whom I'm with! I need help but could it be…him?" She thought her pace slowing down, going fast, and then slowing down. Just as she was able to quicken her pace again the front part of her sandal broke sending her flying down. Fortunately she was able to roll over to her back just be fore she would have landed on her stomach. Yuna's head bounced off the cave wall in a way making the darkness that was swarming around her dance before it took over her body completely.

Hehehe that it for now hopes you liked it! I would really, really like reviews on this chapter…pretty please? I'm really proud on the reviews I'm getting but I'm even happier to now you guys out there like it. Go me **o**!


	31. Goodbye my heart

Hello… Umm how for once I don't have anything smart assy to say…? WHAT IS GOING ON!

Cai-nikz: Hehehe It's funny your say that because when I first started not many people liked this pair but my first reviewer ever but that was a long while ago.

Killer Fire Fox: Mwahahaha yes I know I'm an evil person…guess you will have to wait and see.

Yuki of the snow: Yes apparently be honest to your brother will earn you the cruel and unusual punishment of being …grounded (Scream in back round)

Road Warrior: Yes my life has been hell lately and I'm starting to get to my end point. But please I'm glad you like this story and hope you will continue to!

Liz: Nice now if only my parents and my bro would say that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or locations mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I own Hikaru and Anya Mwahahaha Square-Enix!

With their throats burning and gasping out for air the two teens fell on top of each other finally getting out of the cave. "Anya," Hikaru gasped sweating her black hair stuck to her face, "Did Yu…Yun… make it out?" They both looked into the cave still gasping with their bones aching not hearing anymore running. Hikaru jumped up pulling her hair, hitting her head and going into a panic " Oh Gods Oh Gods what was that thing…ANYA WE KILLED HER! We killed a summoner!" Anya slapped her.

"Hikaru I swear if you don't calm down I'm going to send you into that cave! We didn't kill her…I hope." They both looked at each other and screamed. "We need to get help! You saw them land on that ship when that crazy blonde started screaming the ninja crap…WHO WAS SHE WITH!" Hikaru still in a panic thought before remembering Cloud.

"Oh I know I know! Some blonde guy with really spiky hair and he was really tall…with a really bug sword." She whimpered. Anya tugged on her hair as well.

"Ok Okie all you need to do is go and get him and tell him the truth." Hikaru some how grew paler.

"DUDE I'm not going to tell some tall blonde solder looking guy "Oh hey person but my friend and I ditched your pregnant girl friend when we were getting chased by some unknown figure… can you go get her because that thing was going to kill us." But before they knew it they were both headed towards the village running again " I can't believe I'm going to go up to some SOLDER and tell him we lost his girlfriend!" They made it back to the village asking a bunch of people where Lady Yuna's hut was. After many crazy looks one old lady finally pointed them in the right direction but not before lecturing Hikaru's anarchy tattoo on her shoulder and heartagram on her wrist.

"I'm not going in there." Anya said peering in the hut seeing a sleepy unaware Cloud. "Holy crap that guy is huge! Ok sorry Karu but you're on your own for this one." With her legs shaking the shortie made he way to the bed with little baby steps. " Hikaru will you get a move on it!"

"Shut up Anya you're not the one who has to do this!" She semi whispered. "Oh Gods," She crept be his side. "Whoa Anya this guy's hot!"

"Really like hot. or…Karu!"With her stalling failing she gently poked his peach colored nose causing him to stir.

"Umm…. Mr. SOLDER man can you pretty please wake up?" Cloud's glowing ocean blue eyes sprang open when realizing it was not his Yuna. He jumped a little only in his boxers. Hikaru looked at him enjoying what she was seeing, nodding her head.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded getting up and quickly pulling on his black pants and shirt, this snapped her out of her mini fantasy remembering her mission only seeing the muscle on him scared her so bad her wanted only to run out of there and take her chances with death in the cave. Tears started running down her eyes as Cloud gave her a grave stare.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me I'm only 16! I FLIPPING KILLED YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Hikaru fell to the ground crying but Cloud picked her up shaking he violently.

"WHAT? Where is she? Tell me where she is!" Hikaru bit her tongue it bleeding a little bit.

"I my friend and I went on a sphere hunt by the cave when we couldn't get it open then Yuna came along all geared up for a sphere hunt to so we decided to look for the sphere together when we finally found it. That's when some really tall dude in black appeared before we could take the sphere. It was so scary because it was huge, past 6 foot taller then you! It was in all black so we tried to run but Yuna froze or something rambling on about "No not again." So Anya, my friend and I decided to drag her when she returned to normal but she was slowing down our pace a lot because you know she ha a bun in the oven, and who or whatever that guy was gaining on us real fast…" She broke down in even more tears at seeing the death glare on Cloud's face.

"So you left her in there to DIE!" He wanted to hit her so bad but it was against his morals.

"No She told us to let her go and that she would make it out but She never did ok! I'm so SORRY!" Cloud shook his head the images of his dream returned causing him to reach for his sword under the bed.

"You are coming with me." He pointed at her putting on his shoes and running out of the hut. As they both left Hikaru couldn't find Anya, so she followed having a tough time catching up because he was so fast.

_"He is so fast, this is what Yuna must have felt like."_ Still she urged her self on until they got to the cave. " When I last saw her she was in there." Cloud shot her another grave look. " Guess I got to lead you to her huh?" He nodded unsheathing his buster sword. Hikaru led the way this time holding a flame that hovered just an inch off her black silk glove from a fire spell. "I can't really tell much. It looks do different now... it's just a bit uncomfortable"

"I don't care is your comfortable or not…" "Hikaru." " You lost her and you're going to help me find her, and you should pray to the gods she is still alive." Some thing new had taken over Cloud, his fury, anger, sorrow, despair, and pure hatred has risen up he could barely keep it under control not to hurt this girl and not strike her down and find Yuna himself. Some of this emotion was a bit directed at Yuna, not even close to as bad as the one at Hikaru but some at her for lying to him, or why she would find the need to. After about 20 minutes in the damp cave a little shadowed covered figure could just be made out on the ground. "Ummm Cloud?" She was too late he had already spotted it, to both there horror it was a lifeless Yuna. Cloud ran over to her supporting her head on his knees lightly tapping her pale face.

"Yun, Yun, Yunalesca wake up!" He then felt something wet on his knees, blood was spreading on the ground. He swore numerous times trying to see where the bleeding was coming from. Hikaru stood there in shock seeing what she had done, "Cloud I think it's her shoulder." She stood frozen like the body on the floor, her mind was blank even as Cloud pushed back some of her hair.

"Oh shit." He groaned pulling back her blood-matted hair. Her entire left shoulder had a large sword puncher wound, parts of it had also seemed to be skinned, her right wrist was also slit. "Oh my Gods…" Cloud bent down to touching her forehead against his and his hand reaching down to her belly. Tears wanted to fall form his eyes though he knew they couldn't, everything good and ever loved left seemed like it never happened and were replaced by anger and hate. "Yuna please wake up, please wake up." He begged placing a kiss on her forehead. Hikaru's tears started to fall from her black eyes regretting everything, 2 lives gone because she wanted to escape.

"Cloud…I'm so sorry If I…" She forced her self quite trying not to scream as Cloud clenched the iron first on his lover's stomach and banged it against the wall giving Hikaru the deadliest glare she had ever seen. She was positive it was her last.

Sorry I know this is a bit short I'm so sorry! I'll update soon though ok? Please review on this chapter pretty please? I'll give you each a cherry!


	32. Mother

Hikaru: Ok come on people do I seem like the type of person who would kill off MY favorite paring?

YOU: YES!

-Anime sweat drop- OK maybe I am but please don't kill me just yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or locations mentioned in this story.

Claimer: I own Hikaru and Anya Mwahahaha Square-Enix!

Hikaru's heart raced when Cloud got up with his hand still against the wall. "Cloud please I can't say anything that will ring her back." His eyes held so much hatred, not like the ones she saw when he first opened them kind of gentler but surprised. " Please Cloud if I had known I would have…"

"Shut you fucking mouth. You would have stayed in her place and died for her and the unborn baby inside her? No Hikaru, you ran and she paid for it with two lives, you would still run." Cloud's headache started to come back only this time it felt as if an axe had just hit his skull, his eyes were different too, red veins has crossed over his iris to his pupil. He drew out his buster sword mindlessly; almost when he nearly killed Aeris, his mind seemed to have left him not even realizing what he was doing. Hot tears poured from her eyes as she looked for an escape route but panic flooded her judgment as her knees when week buckling. Now on the dirt face first she looked over at Yuna with her head bent as a slight angle, but something was wrong, she wasn't pale but almost seemed to be glowing. Her necklace that she wore was emitting it casting an aura around her, to the samurai ninja's horror she saw Yuna take a deep breath."

"She's alive? Cloud she's alive!" She watched as Yuna's started to flinch just noticing that Cloud's veins were retreating. His mind returned he shook as he dropped his sword, his headache numbing.

"What just happened?" He asked in pain. Hikaru sniffled pointing to Yuna.

"She's… alive!" She cried pointing to her; she took this chance to run out of there. Cloud turned to the summoner in disbelief, she was breathing slowly but it seemed to be returning to normal. Cloud still shaking scooped her up in his arms running out of the cave.

"Yuna can you hear me." He whispered in her ear running to the village. There was no response as her breathing started to fad. "No Yun not again." He told her when he finally got to the village. Wakka was the first to seen them.

"Whoa what happened Ja?" He yelled leading Cloud into the temple.

"I don't know it was some girl or something when I was asleep but that doesn't matter know." He spat at him not caring if the whole village was whispering about them.

"You- you better get to the temple Ja, she needs help." The chubby man ordered following them in. A priest and a few priestesses cam to them in a slight panic never seeing such bad wounds, especially on there adored High Summoner. The Main Priest was maybe 43 , tall and slender with graying hair took her saying she needed surgery. He worried the mercenary with his unsteady words.

It was he who tool Yuna to a room beside a great stair case to the Cloister of trials, as well as kicked out Cloud forbidding him to see her until they discovered what they needed to know.

"Go and pray to Yevon for her." A 15-year-old disciple told him placing him on one of the stair steps. He sat with his head in his had gripping his hair so tightly it pulled painfully when Rikku came running in with tears in her eyes.

"Is it true!" She screamed disturbing a lot of old people." Cloud got up angrily grabbing her arms lightly.

"Rikku will you be quite? Listen Yuna got hurt ok but she is going to be better." He gave her only that until the 15 year old came out of the room with some blood on her green dress. " How is she? What about the baby?" He asked wanting to rush in the room with her. She only dropped her head.

"I- I don't know sir about the child but we want to try and save the mother, first. We stitched her wounds, which in a way enflamed her shoulder's bone. But a lot of damage was done and she needs blood." Tears poured from Rikku's eyes as she walked out saying she needed to talk to Leon. Cloud again wanted to cry but couldn't, all emotion have died. He rubbed his temples a few times …in fear.

"Alright, she can have mine." He finally said not bothering to look down at the teen he was towering over. " Give her my blood then." She opened her mouth but instead of her small little voice came a heavy accented males voice, the priest.

"It's not as easy as that." He snapped locking the door, which held Yuna behind him. " Your baby seems fine by the way. But her blood is AB positive."

"So is mine." Cloud shot back giving him a dark look. Something and something big just wasn't right about this guy. He let out a cow like laugh causing Cloud's fists to form.

"HA-HA dear boy your blood is no good. It's polluted, dirty, and filthy. Just by that unearthly blue glow in your eyes I can tell your blood is over 40 mako." What stopped the Ex-SOLDER was Leon's voice.

"Then give her mine. I'm the same type and I don't have anything in it." He offered emotionless and cold. Rikku was right behind him thankful that the spiky haired blonde hadn't smashed the guy's head open yet. The Priest looked at him carefully before accepting the offer and taking him in Yuna's room. It would be a good 20 minutes before Leon came out rolling his sleeve back down eyeing the mercenary careful he sat by him.

"That prick hit me in the wrong place 5 times." He slipped in his normal emotionless voice. "Some thing is wrong with him Cloud. He shouldn't be in there working on her."

"I KNOW THAT LEON!" He shouted back instantly lowering his voice when an old lady threatened to come over and beat him with her cane. "I know that Leon but I don't have choice right now. It's to late to take her to Bevelle…I don't even truly know what she was doing in the cave, or what happened to her. She could have died Leon and I would have sworn on my life she was dead!" He placed his head in his hands, "And people ask me why I never sleep." He grumbled. Rikku, Leon, Cloud, and Lulu all waited on the steps for what seemed like an hour or two when the priest came in leaving the door unlocked this time.

"She is going to be a wake in a few minutes one of you can go in and see her if you want. I guess it will be you will be sir?" He eyed Cloud who just walked by him, cold his full SOLDER get up on, "accidentally" pushing into the guys shoulder causing a major bruise. "Well I never…" He started before Cloud got into the room closing the door behind him. Yuna lay there like a doll with a round belly, her hair was wet because the blood had been washed off as well as off her shoulder that was bandaged. Her wrist was sown with a clear thread; it also looked as if it had been healed with a cure spell as well because the most of the wounds but the shoulder were already disappearing. His hand a little shaky he was about to brush her face when she shot up huffing and puffing. She also clung to her head as if she had had a headache as well. But then clung to her stomach. Cloud lightly touched her arm making her jump a few inches.

"Oh Yevon Cloud!" She fell into his arms crying as he held her tightly trying to calm her down. His heart actually skipped a beat when she kissed his neck. "Cloud I'm so sorry! I don't- I can't." She was pouring tears when Cloud made her face him, forcing their eyes to meet as he wiped away her tears.

"Yuna why did you lie to me? You know what honesty means to me."

"I know ok I don't know why I acted to stupid, Oh God Cloud." It was too much for her to be interrogated like this with him staring straight into her soul looking for a weakness, but all he found was confusion and regret. It wasn't enough. He took her clammy warm hands in his which where rough and cold. Sighing he gathered his voice,

"Yuna do you not…what happened who did this to you?" Her head dropped trying to remember.

"After Anya and Hikaru left I was being chased by some one, a man in black. He was so tall but my shoes had broken and I fell. I tried to get back off but he must have had a sword because that's when I felt a cut on my wrist, a deep one I was bleeding a lot and I just remember losing consciousness after that, I'm sorry." She was in tears at that moment when Cloud took her in his arms holding her tight.

"It's over now and you're safe and the baby too." As she cried on his shoulder he promised himself silently, "I'll find however did this." He lifted her away laying her flat on the bed talking to her sternly. "Please just rest for now so I can see when we can get you out of here." After he left Yuna placed her hand on her stomach playing with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry Makena, I promise I'll never think of myself like that again. I have to start to be more responsible now." Her shoulder felt aflame even when she made the slightest of movements. She tried to remember more but it was so dark. "_Could it be Sephiroth? No, how could he find me here and should I tell Cloud? He nearly killed me and my baby…I thought he did." _

"Lady Yuna?" A sniffle softly asked. Hikaru's form had materialized at the locked door, one of her ninja tricks. She was crying hard. "Lady Yuna I'm so sorry I- I didn't mean it!" Yuna gave her a sweet smile trying to calm her down while beckoning her towards the bed.

"Hikaru it's not your fault it's no ones. After a few days I'll be fine in a few days." Hikaru still cried and knelt by Yuna reaching through her pouch.

'I know it's not much but I got the sphere, I don't want it ok? You take it." Before Yuna could object the ninja/samurai disappeared. She played with it for a second knowing it was fragile and old…she soon noticed that on the southern pole of it the emblem that matched her necklace was one it. "_This is getting a little too strange for my taste." _She thought starting it up. Static started in and she only heard a few distorted voices before everything came into focus.

The camera was on the same woman on the last sphere in white only she was standing in the back of a large crowd of blue robed figures around a podium on a glass stage at least 12 feet high. The crowd was great too at lest 200 people in front of her alone, to her back was the hallway. She stood on her tip toes trying to see over one of the many tall men in front of her, her face still couldn't be seen because of her hood. _"Ifa." _The voice behind the camera beckoned. It was male, same one as before too. She looked at him then followed him to the hallway where she sat down in a chair; she was very poised because she sat so lightly like a princess at a royal dinner. "_How could you do what you did? Ruin her life like that?" _ "Ifa" Bowed her head wringing her hands sniffling.

_"I did what I had to do, for my people and _it_ isn't going to destroy her, just have a partner in life. I have faith he'll make the right destion." _ The cameraman snorted.

"_Him? Make the right chose the right path for your youngest? Ifalna have you been struck with the plague too?"_

_"No! But Odin please I would rather not talk about this when my second daughter is born what will happened will happen. Anyway I want to get this silly hood off me." _The woman who seemed a little shaky slowly pulled back her hood but before Yuna could get a clear look at her face static occurred and she could get a peek at her face and only saw up to her neck. Yuna nearly fainted, the woman around her neck she had a necklace with a small pendant… struggling to see it she recognized it as her own.

The Odin chuckled. "_Ifalna you never stop amazing me." _It ended as Yuna droped it to the floor shattering it . Her heart raced knowing that she knew that voice, it was alien yet familiar as if she had only heard it in whisperes behind her back. Tears rolled down her eyes knowing all of her dobts, all of her fears were true.

Still shaking and in disbelief she clung to her stomach. " My Mother?" She whimpered before breaking down crying.

xXx

Hehehe all ends here for now. I'm sorry for such a long update form before but I'm still pretty sick but the next update will be up once I get some reviews. I hope you liked it!


	33. the prophecy and kidnapping

Hikaru: -Check pulse- what I'm alive?

Hi people your friendly neighborhood crazy pyromaniac lady fan fiction author here! I'm open for any requests or suggestions by the way so please don't hesitate to ask Okie I don't bite I promise…hard I also apologize for the lack of updates like I promised but I've been getting real sick as of late and working on another story.

OK for you reviews thank you! Psst I also haven't been updating because we all know what's out KH2! MWAHAHAHA! How ever just a warning this story isn't going to really follow KH2's storyline so yea so don't flame me about That cause I'll just make pop tarts with them. O Yeah for pop tarts!

Killerfirefox: Wow your really do kick ass and thanx for the modivation!

Dragon aeon: Thanx for reading it and I hope you like the Fic so far!

Meowmix1414: Hey you're my favorite food! Thanx for the review and I don't think I'll ever stop writing this

Cai-nikz: -hug- Hehehe cause I'm an evil little penguin " I'll never tell!" –Swings around in chair while laughing pretty damn crazy like. -

Moonlilly- Thanks I feel very honored

Blondie195- Than for the review and I'm glad you are enjoying this.

Disclaimer: -anime sweat- sighs and takes bat and whacks the living crap outta Square Enix and steal the rights to the story- this being said no I don't own the any rights to Final Fantasy nor Kingdom Hearts.

Yuna stayed quite for most of the time she was healing which was about 2 weeks, not wanting to talk about it or of spheres for a long time. Despite the priest's warnings and almost physical restraint, Cloud visited her as often as he could but would get thrown out in less than an hour. Even though she stayed quite out loud, in her mind she thought, "_That woman, she is the woman I remember who so lovingly stayed with my father until I was 3, not Yoko. It had to be, the voice is the same, the hair and the resemblance, and this "Ifalna" has to be my mother. But then when was the sphere recorded and was that I she was talking about? No it couldn't be could it? Then again if she was…does that mean I'm a Cetra too?" _ Rikku walking into the room perky and happy as usual quickly dismissed the bored woman's thoughts.

" Hey Yunie," She said sitting beside her cousin's feet. "How are you feeling?" The brunette sighed throwing her head down on the pillow.

"Fat, bored, and hungry. If I don't get out of here I'm going to break out of here tonight if I have to." Rikku laughed uneasy not sure weather she was kidding or not but it always helped to laugh just in case. " Umm are you in a bad mood?" She asked again uneasy. Luckily her cousin nodded no. "Oh that's good because I just thought I'd tell you, Well you are allowed to go today…" The brunette smiled getting up and rubbing her belly.

"Ahh yes thank Yevon! I wasn't sure how long I would be able to take this punishment." Even though the brunette smiled it slowly faded when Rikku had an uneasy pout on her face and was playing with the ends of her scarf. " What's wrong? What is it?" Her cousin looked around for a minute as if making sure no one was in the small cool room. " Erm…uh…well… Cloud and Leon ran off!" Yuna's face went red and palms went sweaty as anger rose up in her.

"What!" She exclaimed jumping up, "When where? And he yells at me if a sneak off and…. GRRR!" Rikku was guilt ridden and just wanted to run but the anger she held towards Leon leaving just as she started talking about their wedding plans fueled her to rat the two out.

" They left this morning and they're at the Olympic coliseum for the new games, and Yunie," He voice suddenly got sad and serious and she took Yuna's hands... A large grin grew on her face " I think we should surprise them and sign up too!" She piped just realizing Yuna's sad face. " Oh drakoof I didn't mean too, I'm sorry." Her "cousin" smiled back

" It's fine Rikku, all for good cause." Yuna whispered instead of jumping into complete rage like Rikku expected her too. She only smiled blowing while the Al-Bhed blew off the small creaking noise behind her.

"Yunie…you are scaring me. What so funny and why are you laughing?" She was right, the summoner was giggling trying to hold it in but she couldn't. Cloud was standing right behind Rikku… silent with a small smirk on the corner of his mouth issuing her to go on.

"Nothing Rikku it's just that I can't stand when he does that, I'm… I'm just not sure if I can deal with it any more!"

"What! What do you mean?" She shot back worry in her voice. It was then Cloud put his hand over her mouth causing the female blonde to jump nearly 3 feet causing Yuna to laugh hysterically as her eyes watered.

"Rikku, were you trying to rat me out?" The mercenary asked releasing the hyperventilating 17 year old . With her face cherry red she slapped his shoulder,

"That's not very funny or nice you chocobo head! I really thought you we're going to go with out saying goodbye ya know!" There was a short silence before the only man in the room started.

"I could never do that now." He said going over to Yuna hugging her. For the summoner, time almost seemed to stop as she took in the strong but pleasant sent of his cologne when a dark feeling came over her making her feel a little nauseas. That was until Rikku's face suddenly grew blank and pale like chalk.

O.o.O

It was another day that started just too soon as usual, even if it was on an island like Besaid and Lulu and Wakka had graciously opened up their hut to Cloud while Yuna was in the temple. The thing that made it all wrong was that even though most of his life had been spent alone and in turmoil it seemed wrong to Cloud to wake up every morning without Yuna there beside him. With the bright afternoon sun bombarding his eyelids the mercenary surrendered the fight of attempting to sleep all day and had no clue had Rikku did it.

But today was going to be different because Yuna was finally coming home and they could finally start to plan everything future out. Shirtless (-faints!) he moaned lightly and pushed the blue sheet away from his lightly sweating body and sat up running his fingers through his gold spun hair noticing Leon walking in a little out of breath."What wrong with you?" asked the groggy Cloud desperately wishing he had coffee.

"Nothing," Leon replied cool and collected as usual as he crossed his arms. "The coliseum games are taking place today and this time it requires a partner to participate. Yuffie broke her foot and can't make it." Cloud smirked knowing that this was a shot to Leon's ego.

"Are you asking me out?" He joked noting the gun blade wielder's eyes go wide. " Fine I'll go. Yuna's not suppose to be home until the end of the day." _" Anyway I should have plenty of time before she comes back, she'll never even know I was gone." _

It was only a few minutes before Cloud pulled on his dark attire and grabbed his sword meeting Leon out in the town "circle" .

"Good any thing left?" Leon asked.

"Yes actually just let me say good-bye to Yuna." _ " OK so maybe I can't go with out saying good-bye to her anymore."_ He thought going up to the temple smirking wickedly.

O.o.O

" Rikku, are you ok?" Yuna asked slowly letting go of her fiancée and reaching towards the petrified looking blond. " Rikku come on this isn't funny…" Rikku twitched her shoulder lightly before her green eyes rolled into the back of her head and her whole body came crashing to the ground. She would have banged her head off a trunk if not for Cloud who grabbed the convulsing girl.

"Rikku!" Yuna didn't dare touch her as her cousin's seizer got worse and foam was now forming at her small mouth. Cloud continued to hold her down when a female voice sounding as if it were being strangled started gasping and talking still in violent convulsions

" After 3,000 years it will be amended! The great mistake made by the Cetra will be finally made right! The greatest threat that comes from the abomination that was created of Jenova will become even greater then ever even imagined!" "Rikku" Started to gasp her raspy voice her eyes now coming back but instead of green they were an off white.

"Rikku wake up!" Cloud yelled at her as Yuna lightly reached for her hand tapping it not showing her fear. Whatever was possessing Rikku continued.

" Now over 3,000 years will the two Cetra untie in an unholy bond and the product will be death and the everlasting tie between the 2 reuniting them forever. Now will he be bringing forth the true wrath and power of the one-winged angel himself? PRINCESS!" Yuna's tears stated to fall as she grabbed her hand holding it close to her when a white light appeared in her palm and Rikku finally gasped for normal breath and eyes turned back to normal.

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled hugging her cousin, Cloud didn't even notice the light and let go of Rikku placing her on the bed.

"Owies what was that?" The 17 year old asked innocently touching the back of her pulsing head. They all looked at each other stunned.

" You…don't remember that? You had a seizer Rikku, foam and everything. However…" Yuna said trailing off looking at Cloud who had a dark look on his face.

"It was more then a seizer, you started talking about a prophecy and you called Yuna a princess." His beautiful eyes gazed deep into Yuna's who stared right back a bit shaken up. " Yuna, you sensed it didn't you?" The summoner nodded sadly looking down at her feet.

"What… huh? What the poop is going on what did anyone sense?" Rikku screamed wanting an icepack more then anything at the moment. The summoner touched her stomach lightly before caressing her temple.

" Before you started shaking Rikku I got this feeling, it was almost the feelings I had when I was trapped in the Farplain. You know anger, hate, sorrow, and just utter loss of hope all in one… it was awful." Rikku frowned and felt a tear going down her eye.

" I'm sorry I really don't remember. I…I just, I don't know what to say but please, please don't tell Leon." The gunner's eyes went as wide as dimes.

"Rikku, I don't feel comfortable with not telling him but if you think you need to talk to him about it yourself I won't stand in your way." Rikku made a pitiful smile through her tears and looked at Cloud who nodded in agreement.

" I'm sorry, I just really need to go home for a while and sort everything out." The al-Bhed girl whispered feeling her stomach ache painfully and held it sniffling away her tears even though many followed after every sniffle. " I'm so sorry I just need to talk with Leon at home." He cried in Yuna's should, who comforted her patting her should and held her close.

"Sshhh Rikku doesn't be sorry ok? You're our best member and you've been under a lot of stress, you need some time alone with Leon and just yourselves ok? We all do." Rikku nodded in her arms and walked out still crying.

"I feel so bad for her Cloud." Yuna said after a minute scooting closer to him. The mercenary held her close caressing her temple. " I don't know what I would do if I were in her shoes." She sighed lovingly touching his fake hand still curious on how he lost his real one.

" Yun, I want to take you away for a while, far away from everything just you and me." Cloud emotionlessly said facing her. Yuna raised an eyebrow smiling uncertain by the cold tone of his voice.

"Cloud…I know after what just happened I couldn't believe I'm asking this but are you ok?" She cupped his cheek in her soft palm trying to get his stone expression she hated compared to his smirk smile that her always gave her when trying to reassure her. He sighed taking her hand in his.

"There is something wrong with this place. I don't know if it's just because I'm paranoid but there is something on this island ... no everywhere when we find these spheres of the Cetra. Every time we find one something goes wrong or something happens Yuna and you almost die!" He stared harshly gazing deep in the frowning 19 years olds' bi eyes, her smile faded.

" Cloud there only accidents ok nothing more. Nothing is out to get me or you or us. Yes I've been getting dark feelings when I'm around these spheres but everyone gets them. And your instincts Cloud, they are the best anyone can ask for but running isn't the solution. Listen what I mean is we are all so tiered, we've worked weeks with no rest what so ever and trust me I'm so tiered! But Cloud to run…I don't think I can." Cloud sighed getting up running his fingers through his hair frowning and looking at Yuna sitting poised wit her hands in her lap.

" Yuna I love you with so much more then I can ever show or tell and I won't let anything hurt you when I'm here to stop it. If anything ever happened to you…" He stopped his face and eyes turning stone cold to Yuna's horror. " I'm going to take you away even if I have to kidnap you to do it."

O.o.O

Hikaru of shadows: Anyone wanna try to guess what going on loves? Anyone? Haha the plot thickens and what is happening to Cloud and Rikku? Please review and I hoped you liked it so far and I swear on my new Kingdom Hearts 2 I will make my next update a lot quicker and better! o Love you all!


	34. Feeling love

Sweet: - EVERYONE this is going to be a rather short chapter but I just really want to post this already.

SORRY SUCH A LATE UPDATE I GET GROUNDED A LOT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Also I'VE BEEN working on a sequel to this Fic depending on how many reviews I get and their quality because as you may or may not know the final plot is coming up real soon.

Hi people your friendly neighborhood crazy pyromaniac lady fan fiction author here! I'm open for any requests or suggestions by the way so please don't hesitate to ask Okie I don't throw pudding filled with maggots at people and I find no request what so ever stupid or too much to do. So ask away poppers! I also have been editing this Fic for errors that I've made and added a new chapter and re did the first chapt.

OK for you reviews thank you! I was really overjoyed to find that all you people haven't ditched me and I promise I'll never ever do it again!

Killerfirefox: OMG CANDY! Yep I'm eating about 1 lb. Of Easter candy right now. Sephy hmmm…. nice -gives you chocolate bunny-

Cai-nikz: Ahh the gloms no please not the gloms –cries- Thanx for likening this chapter I'm really trying to get good at this and make this story worth reading

Moonlilly- Yep everyone is at both of us! We are all one big angry family! X D

Disclaimer: -anime sweat- sighs and takes bat and whacks the living crap outta Square Enix and steal the rights to the story- this being said, no I don't own the any rights to Final Fantasy nor Kingdom Hearts. Also a bit of a dark … never mind… I'M NOT STALLING…!

O.o.O

" Yuna I love you with so much more then I can ever show or tell and I won't let anything hurt you when I'm here to stop it. If anything ever happened to you…" He stopped his face and eyes turning stone cold to Yuna's horror. " I'm going to take you away even if I have to kidnap you to do it."

Yuna felt a seed a fear grow in her when she noticed Cloud make a fist with his iron hand; everything about him was so emotionless which made her even more frightened. "Cloud, I- I can't go now but I really doubt something is going to come after me now that we aren't around the spheres." She crossed her arms gazing straight back at Cloud who nodded his head in disappointment.

" You just don't get it Yun. I know, KNOW something is after you and I'm not going to let it win! You can hate me for it but I love you to much to watch you die, I won't let it happen!" He yelled anger burning in his eyes and face. " Please Yuna, come with me, for everyone's sake." He pleaded taking her hands in his. The brunette felt tears well up behind her eyes but refused to let them pass, there was just too much to figure out and if she had to run then "they" or whomever Cloud was on about would win. Slowly she shook her head.

"I- I- I can't. I'm sorry but I just can't" She pleaded back. Cloud let go of her storming out of the room with a hard slam on the door. " Oh Gods why is everything turning out like this?" She asked herself finally letting herself cry a little. She changed back into her black tang top and baggy jeans and left the room with one last look.

"Lady Yuna you're leaving now then?" The 15-year-old disciple asked whose name was Lucinda. She had her small thin smile on her face that the summoner returned.

"Yes it's about time I left for home, thank you for your hospitality Lucinda." The disciple bowed lightly as Yuna left enjoying the sunshine on her face again. "Hmm I missed everything about this place." She said out loud noticing the once great bright red ship that use to be part of the horizon was gone. Yuna felt her writs and shoulder glad everything had healed with out a scar as she started walking through the town enjoying the tropical island air as she started on a walk to the beach being there in less then 5 minutes.

"Perhaps I should have listened to Cloud," She thought again walking bare foot on the warm sand, " I could see what he meant but Sephiroth doesn't even know where I am or how to find me so I'm not going to worry about it, however I have to start putting more thought with what I'm going to do with you once you're born. Where are we going to live and urgh I'm not thinking about this now." She smiled caressing her stomach as she wondered to the end or the dock where a fairy floated not picking up any passengers as usual. As she walked slowly watching the waves crash up against the wooden dock, the wind blowing through her hair as she sat down dipping her small feet in the warm ocean. While watching little a seagull scoop sunfish up, Yuna heard a clunk of heavy boots behind her. She smiled feeling a large hand creep up on her shoulder rubbing it lovingly. With her smile growing she reached for it as well feeling a lot of her stress leave her as the sun shone on her face. She thought for a second scrounging her eyebrows. " Listen Cloud…"

"I'm sorry Yuna." The mercenary interrupted his grip growing harder.

"What…" She quickly asked right before a cotton cloth was shoved over her mouth. She struggled as hard as she could sit down but the summoner could feel all of her energy fade form her as a sweet aroma like sugar and honey filled under her nose. "Cloud!" She yelled muffled. His hand ran across her forehead, as the struggling grew weaker.

"I'm so sorry, perhaps one of these days you'll forgive me but I can't risk you." He whispered placing a kiss on her fore head. Yuna watched the sea and everything turn blacker and blacker until…her struggles were finally over.

O.O.o

Darkness. Everything was surrounded by pure unornamented darkness. Yuna let out a soft moan feeling the effects of the drugs finally subside from her body. She tried to take in a deep breath but was hard before realizing she lay on her belly and she was lying in a soft fluffy pillow. Slowly she rose feeling that she was on a rather firm queen sized bed. Instinctively she reached for abdomen and felt a kick causing some of her worry to fade away. " Where the heck am I?" She said out loud slowly reaching her bare feet to the cold marble floor sending pain up her pale legs. "Oh man what…? She started to think through her pulsing headache, past events starting to unfold. "CLOUD!" she yelled angrily. "_He drugged me, he really drugged…me!" _Rage surged through her wanting nothing more then to smack Cloud and a bag of moogle munchies. Just as the summoner made a fist and smacked her pillow a dark red door that she had hardly paid any attention to slowly creak open, a certain blond mercenary walked in.

"Your finally awake." He simply said ignoring the scowl across her angelic face. The brunette's anger got the best of her as she jumped up and slapped his face with all her strength.

"What makes you think you have the right to drug me while I'm pregnant or any state at all for that matter take me some place against my will Cloud!" She snapped trying to keep her voice under control. He only gave her a dark scowl, his florescent eyes glowing a little more than usual. "Answer me Cloud!" She yelled falling her small soft hands into fists.

"Hit me all you want Yuna, I'm not going to apologize," The two gazed at each other, Cloud in anger and fury and Yuna, in complete shock. The brunette sat on her bed her gaze unwavering. "I'm going to find out what's going on, one way or another." He turned his back on her hearing the smallest of sniffles.

"Oh Yevon Cloud nothing is going on! No one is trying to kill me! What can I do just to...urgh you know what I'm not even going to fight with you on this!" As he started to leave anger flooded through her unable to hold back what she been keeping inside for 6 months. "After all we both ember what happened last time you tried to do what's best for me," She said getting up making her fiancé turn around slowly, "You do remember don't you Cloud?" The mercenary had a dark look over his face, like a shadow had been cast upon it.

"Yes I remember, but the circumstances weren't the same were they?" Yuna scoffed at him.

"No your right ! Your left me in a cabin in the middle of the Calm Lands after my first time for another _dead_ woman named Arith! But hey why should any of it make a difference now, you did it when you took my virginity and now you're doing it when I'm pregnant!" Cloud fuse was gone now but still managed to keep on ounce of self-control.

"What does Arith have to do with any of this Yuna? And you shouldn't be one talking about my actions when you're the one jumping in front of danger while you're like this! I'm starting to think you want her dead so _you_ won't have to deal with any responsibilities!" He yelled back making the 19-year-old brunette stop breathing . Cloud looked at her scowling as a blank look covered face right before fury.

"How could you say that? Of all people, if I didn't want her or you I would have never tried to escape for who knows what's his name and ran for it! And don't you talk to me about not having responsibilities, I gave up almost all I had for them and I'll give up everything if I have for Makena too! But I can't let go of everything now and I never did or will jump into danger when I know she is at risk. All the things I did were because I knew I could make them happen, not because I wanted her gone, because Cloud if you or her were gone, I'd die!" She spat back holding her swollen abdomen. The mercenary looked at her knowing she wanted to cry with all her heart but held everything back with all she had. But still anger was brewing between them as Yuna scowled right back at him. "You say you love me but Cloud..." She started to harshly whisper grabbing onto one of the posts of the bed.

"But what?" He pushed angrily only infuriating her even more.

"God Cloud why did you have to lie to me! Every time you say that you do it hurts ok? It freaking hurts and it kills me! And I smile every time you say it knowing with all your heart you want to believe it but I already know that it isn't true even though we both want it to be!" The summoner tried to swallow her own words as tear streamed down her glittering miss-matched yes, for a split second Cloud looked the same.

"How could YOU say that? After all of this!" He wanted nothing more than to grab her arm and force her to look him directly in the eye but couldn't as Yuna said quickly with each word a knife to his heart,

"I can say it because Cloud you can't even feel what love is!" Tears flooded out of her eyes as Cloud unballed his iron fist, never intending to hit her. Still the blond gave her one last look before slamming the door behind him, leaving the ex-summoner crying on the floor ashamed.

O.o.O

XXSweetBloodxX: o.O;; Well as we dig deeper into the plot please review and I hoped you liked it so far but as you all know the ending is coming soon!


	35. The Angel's intention

Sweet: HOLY LIVING BARFING CRAP 105 REVIEWS! FREE PIE AND PUNCH FOR ALL!

Also I'VE BEEN working on a sequel to this Fic depending on how many reviews I get and their quality because as you may or may not know the final plot is coming up real soon.

Hi people your friendly neighborhood crazy pyromaniac lady fan fiction author here! I'm open for any requests or suggestions by the way so please don't hesitate to ask Okie I don't throw pudding filled with maggots at people and I find no request what so ever stupid or too much to do. So ask away poppers! I also have been editing this Fic for errors that I've made and added a new chapter and re did the first chapt.

Killerfirefox: Oh man here's another chocolate chocobo!

Cai-nikz: _JA _Mädchen yes see I update !

Moonlilly- hehehe u said…urgh never mind fell free to slap me and OMG you read my mind!

Fish Can Drown- Whoa…you got a sweet name to but the real question is…do fish get thirsty? Anyways I'm you are reading my story!

Sliver haired girl- Welcome to Fan fiction! Once again I'm glad you are choosing to read my humble little Fic!

Anti- musicman- Yea, Yea I know the whole spelling time but I'm too lazy to fix it. I'm also a big fan of your fic as well and I hope this chapter will clear up a lot of the confusion I seem to have caused.

Disclaimer: No you know what why do I even bother anymore? OK you Lasterds…I do NOT own any rights to Final Fantasy or it's characters…ditto for Kingdom hearts and I'm making no profit off this Fic.

"I can say it because Cloud you can't even feel what love is!" Tears flooded out of her eyes as Cloud unballed his iron fist, never intending to hit her. Still the blond gave her one last look before slamming the door behind him, leaving the ex-summoner crying on the floor ashamed.

o.O.o

A half hour had passed and Yuna laid on the bed holding her knees crying, somehow unable to stop her tears even when a small knock came on the door. " Go away Cloud!" she yelled not wanting him to see her in such a pathetic state. The door quietly opened when a 24 year old poked his head inside trying to smile. "Leon? What how …where are we?" Her friend joined her on the bed wiping away some of Yuna's tears when she noticed that he was carrying a thick brown book with small pink book marks sticking out from the top.

"You're in Costa del Sol Yuna, you really believed that Cloud would kidnap you?" The summoner's face grew hot growing a little mad with the gunblade wielder.

"Believed? Yes I do and he did! He drugged me Leon and didn't even tell me where I was! I know believe me I know he only wanted to do what was best for me but Yevon no means no!" She crossed her arms barley able to look her childhood friend in the eye. He sighed lightly touching her hand.

"You have every right to be angry at him, although even I think you crossed the line on what you said to him on his feelings toward you and your baby, as he did with you."

"Oh, you heard that?" She asked afraid of the answer as even more shame and regret came over her. The elder brunette nodded running his fingers through his hair raising a brow at her question.

"Yuna about half of the inn heard your fight. And I'll be honest, he was pissed when he left here," He bi eyes widened, "I doubt he left Costa del Sol but he just left the inn, I don't know where he is now." Yuna let out a frustrated groan throwing her head down on the pillow.

"Great, just great. I bet if I had this baby right now he could care less."

"You shouldn't say that with only anger in your mind now." She nodded touching his arm.

"Your right as usual, I'll just wait until tomorrow when he cools down to talk to him. I know I should apologize but he needs to too you know?" He gave her another nod before getting up. "Or maybe I don't have to say sorry at all…I'll blame it on the hormones!" She joked causing a smirk to creep up on Leon's face. Right after opening the door he turned around again.

"Oh by the way, here." He tossed her the giant book he had been holding. "It's from Shinra, he told me you might be interested in reading the labeled pages." Leon left her closing the door tightly behind him. However she quickly followed still holding the heavy book wanting to explore the beach and feel the warm sunshine again. Odd enough the inn with the exception of Leon and Rikku and beach except for a few fishermen out at sea was nearly completely deserted. Although it was warm out the clouds were already starting to turn a bright shade of orange indicating the coming of evening in just a few hours time. Finding a spot right under a palm tree Yuna sat down feeling the sand mold to her body and opened the labeled parts of the book.

"OK Shinra what was so important?" She thought out loud lifting up her tang top to exposed her swollen abdomen grateful no stretch marks had formed. Flipping the page she started to read.

" And although something as simple as peanut butter mixed with small amounts of iron and silver could cure the first wave of the sickness, nothing could seem to cure the rest of it. Although the cause and cure or even what it really was to this day is still unknown . A deadly virus had started to spread around the healthy and young planet, which was about 2,500 years ago that is Spira wiping out entire civilizations and species. This virus now, which I label Ancientitis, after the many ancients or "Cetra" who died from it nearly wiping out the entire race is said to have had 4 stages each with these symptoms;

1.Loss of appetite(almost to the point of death)

2. Loss of color in the cheeks

3. Bleeding of the gums and loss of teeth

4. Bleeding from eyes, ears, and nose. Sometimes hand pores bleed as well.

5. Fever usually followed by severe dehydration from Dysentery or bleeding of throat tissues.

6. Finger nails becoming black, green, or pink and/or falling off

7. Muscle deterioration and/or muscle inflammation

8. Psychotic episodes and/or seizers

9. Loss of hearing by the eardrum deteriorating and loss, also goes with eyes.

As you can see the effects from Ancientitis were not only violent and morbid but also all just from the symptoms alone mostly ended with the death of the victims. Wither this sickness had anything to do with the supposed "Coming of Jenova" or not it still being debated. However what is not commonly known and is kept secret by lost societies is that the remaining races held a meeting, right before the Ancient extinction and is also said to be recorded by a human girl although the spheres have not been found so no real record could be made, and made a pack. In belief the virus came from a growing darkness with in people's hearts that now seems to be the true cause of it. The pack is said to take the youngest princess from each race, there being 8 princess in all and use the purity of their hearts to fight the darkness and the virus.

Each princess would also be assigned a guardian to help and protect her from the darkness wanting to use her hearts. All of these princess is said to be human nicknames "The Princesses of Hearts." All except on that is. When the Ancient who was to give up her child refused saying that her current child was not going to be her youngest and her next girl would be born in sometime along with the rest of the princess, so it was agreed that the ancient queen would keep the child she was carrying in exchange for her other daughter which would be born in X amount of years.

Another debate concerning the Cetra Princess of Heart arose as well, the choosing of the guardians. While the Ancients wanted another Ancient to guard their own the mother fought back choosing a human male to be the guardian. Who would ever be the guardian is still unknown but what is know is that because the Ancient heart is considered "stronger" then a human's this princess, even in absents of the other 7 would alone be able to open the door to darkness and even perhaps control sicknesses. However because of the Ancients' extinction by Jenova it is still unsure if even this princess was to be born or not. If so she walks among us unsure or maybe she knows but refuses to use her power that she so awesomely holds. If in existence however if she and her true guardian, human or Cetra, where to reunite and Erm… "unite" in a way that would conceive a child she may have the power of the universe at her disposal. But will we ever truly know? That question could never be answered. Michen"

Yuna closed the book in horror feeling herself shake. She swore getting up dropping the book as if it were a poisonous spider. The brunette dug her fingers in her straight dark hair . "No! But Ifalna's my mother and she couldn't have been pregnant with me…Oh no that's why Sephiroth needed me! Oh Yevon how could I have been so stupid! I'm…I'm that lost An- urm…Cetra. Rikku and that light coming from my hand, my necklace glowing! Shit that's why!" She fell to her knees holding her stomach feeling sick. "Cloud, oh god you were right, something is after me. But how can I tell you its Sephiroth? I can't let you fall into that kind of darkness again, I won't! But can I handle this on my own? Sephiroth thinks he's my guardian…for my power perhaps and use this whole "Jennifer" thing or whatever it's called. But now he can't be because Makena is Cloud's and there is no way I'm spreading my legs for Sephiroth!"

"That is where you Cetra, are wrong." A cold voice icily replied nearly making her heart stop. She forced her legs to turn and Sephiroth not 6 feet behind her. He gazed at her sharply but Yuna stood her ground staring right back at him showing no fear although her inside was quite different.

"How? How did you find me?" She asked strongly wishing that just for once she had her pistols when she needed them for once. He scoffed rolling his eyes.

"When you teleported and through me out you forgot one essential item Princess," He reached out his gloved hand and in the palm was her tiny silver ring. "Your ring almost gave me the power to know where you were. But I have to say, it was the easiest to know you were on Besaid. I would have taken you there but that Ninja and Emo brat would have slowed me down." Her cheeks grew hot and red wanting nothing more then to just scream and run but knew the effort would only involve with someone dying, her or just perhaps Cloud .

"It was YOU! I could feel you! You where the one who attacked me!" He nodded smirking at her anger, almost feeding off it. "You stupid son of a"

"Now, now," He interrupted. " I had to see if you were the real or not, after all you became too much of an easy target in your condition . If you were really the real thing than you had nothing to worry about , you would have healed eventually."

"Yeah and if by some random chance I didn't heal…" He interrupted again almost wanting to laugh.

"Then it would have been no loss." He replied as Yuna went wide-eyed touching her stomach.

"How can you have such disregard for human life? What wrong with you?" She asked trying to seek a chance to run.

"But that's were you are wrong. You aren't really human although some of their filth runs through your veins from your father I will fix that, which is a promise Cetra." Yuna felt her heart nearly stop nearly praying for someone to come or just to even wake up from this awful nightmare. She didn't care if this was from the drugs Cloud had given her, she would hold him naked or not thanking Yevon for this all to be fake.

"_Please Cloud, find me. I'm sorry but please I need you!"_ She prayed nearly trembling as The 6'6 platinum haired black leather dressed and gloved man put out his hand.

"I will only ask you this now Yuna. Come with me and help me fulfill what we we're born to do. Leave this life of the ex summoner songstress and do what you were born to do. Be with me and rule this planet." She looked at his hand wanting nothing more then to run for Cloud.

"No Sephiroth, No." She simply said preparing herself for a fight. His Mako green eyes flashed at her staring her down hard.

"You deny me and the chance for everything? You have been around the puppet and carrying his abomination for far to long . I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I will have to be the one to show you the true meaning of your power." Before she breath another breath Sephiroth had nearly tackled her wrapping his arm just right above her swollen stomach.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed fighting a fight she knew was pitiful against the god like man. Just as he started to drag away the screaming woman a ruff deep voice rang out.

"SEPHIROTH!" Time seemed to stop as he turned her around seeing Cloud with his wing and Ultima sword out.

"CLOUD!" Yuna screamed, "PLEASE Cloud I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of it! STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING ME!" He cried trying to elbow her way out but the Angel's body has to hard for him to notice.

"I know Yuna," He called back. "Sephiroth let her go now!" He demanded coming closer.

"Oh look," He whispered in her pierced ear, "Puppet wants to play," He adjusted Yuna slightly before yelling back, "No I think I'll keep her Strife, However I won't be able to use her very well carrying your spawn now will I? I'll just have to be rid of her my self then." Before Cloud had anytime to react Sephiroth placed Masamune right above where Makena was placed. Panic flooded through the mother feeling a strange mix of anxiety and adrenalin take over.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Yuna screamed grabbing his arm. Suddenly just like what happened with Rikku a bright light appeared from her hands sending Sephiroth back without a scratch on herself. She fell to her hands and knees quickly running over to Cloud.

"Hide or run Yuna, you have to stay out of this one, he was the one I had-"

"I know," Yun interrupted watching Sephiroth get up a little shaky. "He was the one who kidnapped me all that time ago." He nodded unable to look at her.

"I love you," He finally said getting ready to charge at the one winged angel, " I wish I could prove I love you, but I can't walk on water, just fly over it." She smiled.

"I know Cloud, I never doubted it... I lied." She started to slowly walk away unable to summon up the burst of power she was able to do before. Ultima at hand he charged at Sephiroth as a white aura started to form around him, Sonic blast. The "Angel" Look at him getting ready to block the move when the 2 blades met. Both of their wings were spread out as their while and blue auras formed trying to gain control of the swords. After nearing a minute the blond was the first to regain control-sending Sephiroth back a few steps. Before another attack could be made The Platinum haired man shot Yuna a dark glare before suddenly vanishing into thin air.

They both could feel the dark sense of presents was gone . "Cloud!" Yuna cried running over to him being picked up in his arms. "I'm so sorry!" She cried as the mercenary placed numerous kisses on her forehead.

"Sshhh," He soothed touching her belly. " It's not your fault Yuna, if anyone's it's mine. I brought Sephiroth here not you." He placed a deep kiss on her lips now holding her as close as he possible could. She only cried more.

"Cloud, no you didn't. Oh Yevon there is so much to tell you. But I only want to ask you one thing ok?" He nodded trying his best to get her to smile. "I know this may sound weird but I want to stay in your home town ok? He looked away for a second pondering on to go or not.

"Fine then Yuna, I'll take you away ok?"

xXSweetBloodxX: Oh wow what will happen to little Makena and what will happen between Yuna Cloud and Sephy? o. O;

Oh and by the Does this clear up any confusion I've been dropping the tiniest little hints around …so did anyone get it ? Hehehe I hope you liked it so far tune in next time for chapter 40! HELLA YEA ALL DONE IN ONE SITTING Whoop Whoop!


	36. I'll always love you

Sweet: SUMMER VACATION STARTED YESTERDAY! MORE UPDATES FOR ALL! –Passes updates around-

Also I'VE BEEN working on a sequel to this Fic depending on how many reviews I get and their quality because as you may or may not know the final plot is coming up real soon.

Hi people your friendly neighborhood crazy pyromaniac lady umm not to happy with the number of reviews I got though…. you hate me don't you –sniffle- Oh and by the way if anyone doesn't know Fenrir is the name of that whatever it is Cloud rides around in Advent Children. Also some slight fluff.

Killer Fire Fox- I know I'm an evil kid…

Moonlilly- How could I not bring him back?

Random Master Fira- Yes…all hell is going to break loose … but then again I'm just that kind of psycho aren't I?

Disclaimer: Alright I own Final Fantasy like I own Japan…that being said no I don't own anything of it and I'm a real waist of time to sue unless you like suing 15 year old peanut butter addicts.

Cloud didn't really think twice on Yuna's request wanting nothing more then to get her far away from Costa del Sol to protect her and try to somehow get some of the stress off her. He didn't bother getting a boat ride or using the airship wanting no one, even if it were only Rikku and Leon, no chance would be taken. So instead they rode on Cloud's Fenrir. Yuna hung on tight to the back of him resting her head on his strong back as he continued to speed through the woods to Nieblem. "_I wish I could know what you're thinking Cloud, just give me a sign instead of your cold silence…please." _Almost as if he had read her mind he gently spoke up.

"This doesn't change anything between us Yuna," He started to slow down touching her hand wishing he would be able to see her. "This whole guardian business, I know he's not yours." She hugged him tighter not wanting to ever let him go smelling his cologne at the same time wanting to always remember the smell.

"Are we almost there yet?" The summoner asked feeling her bum go numb; they had been riding for at least 3 hours now. The mercenary shook with spiky golden head.

"Almost, why are you hungry?" He asked feeling her head nod. He smirked stoping Fenrir in a small wood clearing, Yuna immediately jumped off happy she was finally able to use her legs again. The brunette smiled at Cloud who sat there looking at her with admiration and longing. He motioned her to him as he got up wrapping his strong arms around her kissing her pale forehead. "I love you more than anything, you know that don't you?" She turned to him kissing him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You'll never know how much that means to me, to have you here with me, to trust me and love me." Her eyes now gleamed with tears with Cloud kissed away.

"Don't cry Yun, You know that I'll always be by your side no matter what happens, the fact the you're half Ancient doesn't change anything between us. And Sephiroth… I promise you he will not lay a hand on you. I'll always love you, forever and nothing will ever change that, ever." Tears of joy flooded her eyes as she held him close wanting to feel all of him.

"I love you so much Cloud, more then I could ever say but …what about me being the whole "princess" thing?" She asked placing a kiss on his chin. He smirked again raising brow.

"You were always a princess, you just never acted like a brat." He replied as a sudden image of Yuffie went through his mind. Yuna smiled letting out a giggle as Cloud lifted her up onto Fenrir kissing her deeply until she let out a small moan when she pulled away giggling.

"What we can't do that here!" She exclaimed as her hands snuck up his shirt.

"Why not?" He asked caressing her face lightly running over her soft red lips. "It's been a few days and the woods are deserted." He egged kissing her again. Yuna shot him an angry glare while arching her brow before smirking.

"Good point." She whispered throwing Cloud's shirt to the vehicle's handles and had her mouth stolen once again.

o.O.o

"Wow, this is where your are really from? It's great!" Yuna exclaimed looking at the quite little town from the outer gate. It was mid afternoon when the two had finally arrived. However as the cheered up Yuna looked on in admiration at the homey place Cloud only scowled at his old home as memories flooded back to him.

"Yeah, this is where I grew up." He replied amazed at the brunette's joy at such a humble town. "You're really glad we came aren't you?" She nodded taking his hand in hers.

"Is there any place special you want to go first? People you want to see?" The blond shook his head.

"No, there is no one here, but we should rent a room." Just as he let go of her hand and started darting towards the inn Yuna lightly touched his shoulder making him stop.

"Hey I mean it ok? Thank you for bringing me here. It means a lot." He gave her a soft smile before taking her into the cold air-conditioned inn where an older middle aged over weight man greeted them.

"Oh I remember you!" He exclaimed titling his balding head. " It must have been what 3, or maybe for years ago. You asked about the town and thought it burned down or something. Oh well a room for two then?" Yuna went wide-eyed at the innkeeper's fast talk wondering how much coffee he had drank. Cloud nodded with out a word paying the man and taking the key before leading Yuna upstairs to their room.

"That was odd. What are you a legend around here too?" She asked sitting on there large green bed. He couldn't help but smirk as she lay down. " I'm a little tiered." She said yawning. He kissed her forehead hugging her.

"You should take a nap then for an hour or so. I'll just be out for a while but I'll be back soon ok?" She nodded rolling over as the blond left the room grabbing his head at a migraine that had been pulsing since they got to Nieblem.

"Damn it!" He swore out loud quickly quieted by a small figure running into his back knocking him to the floor. Just as he got back up a high pitched feminine voice said,

"Oh Gods I'm sorry Sir I…Cloud?" The mercenary turned to see a 23-year-old woman with long braided sable hair in a white tang top and a short leather mini skirt. Her chocolate covered cherry colored eyes beamed at him. "Cloud you're back!" She exclaimed. It took a few seconds for Cloud to regain himself.

"Tifa…what are you doing here?" He asked shocked to see her in Nieblem of all places. Her smile seemed as if it would grow across her sun kissed face and take over her head.

"Oh well, 7th Heaven in Midgar didn't work out so well so I decided to come home and open up a business here. My old home is now an inn slash bar but it's not really ready yet so I've been staying here. Oh but are you here on a Job or Vincent…because he isn't here anymore… oh sorry." She blushed covering her mouth.

"No not on a job you could say for pleasure with my…" Suddenly the brown door to Cloud's room creaked open when an angelic voice softly said,

"Pardon me I don't mean to be rude but I'm trying to sleep and…Cloud?" Yuna questioned seeing Tifa as well. "Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" Tifa glared at her before her attention was focused back at Cloud.

"Tifa this is my Fiancé Yuna, Yuna this is Tifa Lockheart. She's a friend of mine." Tifa's heart shattered into 5 pieces as the 19 year old stepped out revealing her pregnant self, not to mention her beauty.

"Hey Tifa," She greeted flashing her sweet smile putting out her soft small hand. "It's nice to meet you. How long have you known Cloud?" The sable haired girl tried her best to match the smile but couldn't because of the sorrow swelling in her heart and stomach.

"All my life to be honest, he's always been a very, _very_ good friend of mine." She spat wanting nothing more then to smack this woman right across the face. "_What right does she think she has to be pregnant! Oh no Tifa now you are sounding crazy but this can't be happening! Why didn't I stop Cloud from looking for Arith! He wouldn't have found this…thing!" _She screamed in her head fighting tears that formed behind her eyes. "Well I…erm… I have to be going to fix up the place you know. You guys are welcome anytime. And umm I wish you the best of luck with your…baby." She couldn't stand it anymore nor was she able to hold back the tears in her eyes any longer as she ran walked outside as fast as she could trying not to run. Cloud could hardly look at Yuna who was caressing her stomach.

"You should talk to her Cloud," She finally said touching his artificial hand. He looked at her surprised. "I'm serious really. She needs someone to comfort her right now."

"You're right, she's strictly my friend but …I need to talk to her." Yuna gave him another one of her smiles that he admired. He left immediately wanting the whole situation to be cleared up after all those years. Making his way to Tifa's bar her took a deep breath before entering the door. "Just lets get this done quick." He mumbled swinging the door open. "Tifa!" He yelled not waiting long before he heard,

"Finally!" Before a pair of tanned toned arms wrapped around his neck.

"Tifa get off…" He stopped immediately his protests as she places her angel pink lips over his letting out a low moan.

XXSweetBloodxX: Well I can't say I'm too proud of this chapter because I didn't really get all I wanted from it but :sigh:. I have to say I know I'm going to get flamed for the way I portrayed Tifa in this but yeah…you're going to have to deal with that for now. Any who um I will try my hand at subliminal messaging, I like (_review my story)_ Cookies are really _(you know you want to review my story)_ good too but what's even _(review my story) _has to be brownies (_REVIEW MY STORY!)_


	37. Tidus returns

Sweet: Oh um… cheese…green… Purple? NO huh well yeah that's my words of wisdom for the day.

Hi people your friendly neighborhood crazy pyromaniac lady umm not to happy with the number of reviews I got though…. you hate me don't you –sniffle- Oh and I'm going to try and update on my other stories soon as well. I'm also not too good at action like that going to happen at this chapt but DO NOT SKIP!

Killer Fire Fox: -Rolling on the floor laughing as tears come out of my eyes- Lol long reviews are my favorite so yeah –hands you candy-

Moonlilly: Yeah but I hope you like who she's going to end up with…MWAHAHAHA!

Ahh yeah well only a couple of chapters left in this story…. Did I mention I LOVE reviews

Disclaimer: I'm as poor as hell so I really doubt I'm making any money off it because I don't own the rights or anything that has to do with Final Fantasy or Kingdome Hearts.

_"Finally!" Before a pair of tanned toned arms wrapped around his neck. _

"Tifa get off…" He stopped immediately his protests as she places her angel pink lips over his letting out a low moan.

O.o.O

Cloud felt his heart race as he held his childhood friend in his arms still kissing her as another moan escaped him as he lay her on one of the bar tables. "Cloud…please tell me." She moaned softly running her slender fingers through his hair. A shiver went through the mercenary's spine as he let her go and composed himself as if nothing had happened. " What, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked quickly controlling the tears from behind her eyes. Cloud only shook his head wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Tifa no." He spat glaring at her. "I don't feel…I…" The boxer crossed her strong arms sitting herself down on a nearby chair. She pulled her hair back as fury grew deep within her. "I don't love you Tifa." He finally said sighing not able to look as her twisting face as she could no longer hold back her tears. The sable haired woman wiped them away giving him a cold stare.

"Why Cloud? We grew up together and fought Sephiroth together and you even came back! Why…you know I love you right?" The blond went wide eyed wanting to run out of the bar but stood his ground and only shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "But I'm in love with another one, and I have a daughter on the way. You don't have my heart Tiff, she does." Tifa felt her whole body shake unable to hold it back as she got up leaning on the table.

"What about Arith huh? Or, or is it because Yuna's pregnant that you say you love or are you just fooling yourself! You move on quick don't you!" Cloud let out an angry sigh growing more fed up each moment and grew unable to control the level of his voice.

"ARITH IS DEAD TIFA! FOR 3 YEARS I LOOKED FOR HER AND THE MORE I REALIZED…I LOVED AN IDEA! GAVE UP EVERYTHING I HAD, MY VERY HUMANITY TIFA SO DON'T YOU TELL ME I HAVEN'T DONE MY SHARE OR WAITING AND MOURNING! I FOUND MY HEART AGAIN IN HER!" He shouted making her shake in fear. He saw this running his golden hair gaining some self-control. "When I found Yuna I was so broken and hardly human, she helped me and I fell in love with her first. I can hardly describe the way she makes me feel around her, I feel…human again. Everything disappears, all my pain and regret. That's when I know I've been forgiven." He glared deep into her cherry eyes. "Even if she wasn't going to have our daughter, I would feel the same." Unable to hold back her anger any longer Tifa with all her strength slapped him right across his face.

"Just leave Cloud. Don't come back here. And don't worry I won't tell…_her_ anything as long as you never contact me again." He nodded heading for the door but before it opened he said gruffly,

"Goodbye my friend." Almost in a sprint Cloud headed back to the inn room where Yuna lay sleeping causing a smile to creep on his sore face surprised as a small giggle rang out in the room.

"It's been a long time since I seen you smile Cloud." Yuna whispered opening her glittering eyes. "If sleeping was all I had to do then I would have done it a lot more." She said getting up with some effort to hug him. "You ok?" The brunette asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am now. But you were right, I did need to talk to her." He held her close kissing her forehead as he caresses her temple. "So soon huh?" He asked lifting up her shirt placing his hand on her abdomen feeling Makena kick.

"Yea, another few weeks you know and we'll be official parents. And you know I can't wait for all of it! You know not just having her but bringing her home just doing everything like waking up in the middle of the night and …you know what I think my hormones are out of control" She laughed kissing him.

"You maybe right about that…but we'll also be married too Yuna. We still have to set a date for that." He said playing with her hair. She nodded letting out a soft whimper of excitement. Before another word could be said a bright light flashed over the bed of the room, separating the lovers to opposite sides of the room. "Yuna!" Cloud yelled seeing the 19-year-old sitting in the corner picking herself up.

"I'm ok!" She yelled back staring at a small purple-cloaked boy sitting on the bed swinging his feet, Buhamut.

"Who the hell are you!" Cloud yelled stepping closer to Yuna .

"It's ok Cloud, he's a fayth." She reassured him touching his arm. "Buhamut what are you doing here? I thought the fayth we resting." The little boy dropped his head getting up.

"Lady Yuna please forgive us we tried, we really did but he still got free." The boy mumbled looking up at her.

"What do you mean who…? Sephiroth?" The ex-summoner asked gripping her stomach as it turned. Cloud glanced at them, his anger growing at the mere mentioned at his name. The boy sadly nodded ashamed of himself.

"I'm supposed to give you two a message from the Cetra, it seems they have finally come to an agreement on who Lady Yuna is to spend eternity with." Cloud reached for her hand preparing himself. "It seems because of all the bickering going on that Ifalna caused for the thousands of years that well they've just now realized you have already found one of your guardians."

"I don't care what they say, I'm a person not a thing. I will be with who ever I want!" Yuna exclaimed as tears poured down her eyes.

"That's what your Mother and the fayth said and since you have already found Cloud Strife and are happy with him you should be with him…"

"But?" Cloud questioned raising a brow.

"But one of the Cetra officials Odin kept persisting that because you are in fact a Cetra that you should be with a being who is of your own kind, Sephiroth." The brunette collapsed in Cloud's arms crying. "But you're mother was able to get a compromise."

"What kind?" Cloud replies helping Yuna regain herself by wiping away her tears. "What do we have to do?" That's when Buhamut dropped his head again in embarrassment and shame.

"They said that if you a human are truly worthy to be a guardian to the Cetra princess then you have to fight for her. Yes Cloud, you have to kill Sephiroth at Hollow Bastion in 3 days time or Sephiroth will have erm…rights to her. And you and I both know what he will do with you lady Yuna and your untapped power. He wins if you refuse to show up or you die in the battle. I can't apologize anymore Lady Yuna but all I can say is be careful, Sephiroth can appear at anytime and try to…" Before he could finish he started to slowly fade. "I'm sorry my energy is running out, remember Hollow Bastion 2 days!" He exclaimed before he disintegrated completely. Yuna lay on her knees as Cloud held her trying to comfort her.

"It's not fair!" She said threw the storm of tears rushing from her eyes. " Oh Yevon I don't understand this! Why can't we just live in peace with the baby Cloud! Why do so many things have to be thrown in the way for something I don't even want!" The mercenary pulled her away wiping her mismatched eyes wishing she would smile more than anything. "Why can't we just run?" She asked him holding his strong shoulders.

"Yuna listen to me. I love you and our daughter to no end and I will fight to no end to protect you. If I have to move Heaven and Earth just for you to even smile I will, if I have to walk on water for you I will, and now I will fight for your safety and happiness." The brunette let out a small laugh through her tears.

"I don't want you to go…if you never came…" She whispered into his black already damp from her tears shirt. "I have to come with you then." Cloud shook his head as his piercing mako blue eyes gazed deep into her.

"Yun, you're going to have the baby soon and it's too dangerous with Sephiroth there. No Yuna, I need to go alone. And don't talk as if I'm not coming back because I am. Nothing can keep me away from you, nothing." He kissed her deeply not wanting to every stop feeling her. The summoner wiped away her remaining tears as she got up loving how Cloud towered over her.

"I think I need to go for a walk…will you come with me?" She pleaded retuning his hand to their daughter's resting place. "Makena and I want the company."

"You start with out me ok? I'll join you in a few minutes." He smiled as she made a satisfied nod. "Where will you be going the wood border?" She nodded again heading for the door. "Hey Yuna," He started as she was about to step out. "I love you." A smile crossed her face as she rubbed her belly stepping out.

"I love you too Cloud. Just don't be too long ok?" He nodded before she left only to be stopped by the innkeeper downstairs.

"You folks ok in there? I heard some shouting." The summoner nodded before sprinting only stoping when she got to the woods.

"_Oh boy Yuna what am I going to do? If I weren't so selfish I would let Cloud go would I? Why should he have to maybe sacrifice himself for me? Should I run? No that would just be being a coward. No…I'll stay but…URGH I'M NOT GOING TO THINK ABOUT THIS NOW!" _Just then she felt another little kick. "And you young lady…wow I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am about you. You're father is too and we're going to give you the best life imaginable. And you know why? Because we love you to no end and I can't wait to hold you and be your mother and just to be with you and have all your brothers and sisters."

"Oh look the hero of Spira…nothing but a lying witch!" Yuna lifted her head in fear hearing the masculine voice. _"No…could it be?"_ She thought looking up. Sure enough a 21-year-old Tidus stood in front of her holding the old sword Auron gave him, Hntr.

"Oh Yevon…how can…" She started to say gazing upon him. He wasn't the same anymore. His came gentle aura turned to fearful one, his golden hair no longer shines but was pale and sallow just like his face, even his little freckles were gone. "Tidus?" She asked slowly. He only scoffed at her as more anger showed on his zombie like face.

"Oh now you remember me? Did you even give me a second though when you…" Before he could finish Cloud's voice rang out.

"Yuna!" He paused seeing Tidus knowing by Yuna's expression and his gut that this younger guy was dangerous. Instinctively the mercenary pulled out his Ultima getting into a defensive stance. "Who are you?" He asked angrily causing Tidus to smirk.

"Strife huh? Well I'm not going to bother getting into detail with the fellow dead." Cloud nodded his head wanting to send his sword right into the blitzer more than anything but remembered Yuna who still gazed on in shock.

"Yun I want you to run, I can tell he was a friends so just please…I don't want you to see this. The 24 year old urged tightening the grip on his weapon. Yuna shot him a worried gaze.

"No…I can help you." She argued still cursing herself for not bringing her pistols on her walks. The ex-SOLDER gave her the gaze back.

"Yuna I'm not going to argue with you. If you won't go for me then do it for Makena!" She nodded before he gave her a light shove before she left running back to the town.

It was hardly a flash before the two charged at each other , the swords clashing in a deadlock. The two men pressed all of their strength as they both tried to regain their swords. Realizing too much energy was going into to this deadlock Cloud gave in ducking quickly at the swinging blade to his head, however the blade slashed right across his ribs. Backing up and ignoring the blood spilling from the painful wound the mercenary passes the 20 year old a dark gaze. Tidus let out a dark laugh, "Running away…already?" Questions would have spilt from his opponent's tongue but darkness had taken over. Cloud scoffed,

"Far from it kid." The Elder blond replied as a white aura formed around Cloud as his wing simultaneously appeared. He jumped into the air staying perhaps 40 feet high targeting the man about Yuna's age. Just as more of his energy gathered getting ready for his Omnislash when a loud _BANG _rang through the air. It was easy to tell it was a gunshot. Flying back down he gave the fallen Tidus a quick glance before rushing over to Yuna who stood not 20 feet away with her guns bared and gave Tidus shot to the shoulder although it was quite obvious he was dead as a pool of blood formed around him. A single tear fell from the brunette's eyes' not a half-drop more before she turned to her lover going wide eyed.

"Cloud…Yevon Cloud you're hurt!" She cried as Cloud took her in his arms.

"I asked you to go," He said through the crimson liquid soaked hug kissing her deeply repeatedly not stopping only to say, " I don't know what I would do to myself if anything ever happen to you." He finished still kissing her as she started to sob. Pulling away she cried,

"I knew him…he was close to me…" Cloud held her close ignoring the pain.

"Hey you did what you had to do. He would have killed you if you didn't shoot him. He was a boyfriend or…" She paused looking at her first love angry that she couldn't cry.

"He was someone who saved me from so many things." Her gaze shifted to Cloud who was giving her a soft glare. "His name was Tidus, but Cloud, he's nothing… but a dream" He said nothing as she snuggled deeper into him as he caressed her back making hush sounds.

"I'm with you Yuna, me and Makena. Come on we should get out of here, maybe a place called Kalm is a good place to go before Hallow Bastion." Yuna nodded into his chest taking one last look as the discolored body on the ground before Cloud wrapped his arm around her leading her away back to Nieblem as the summoner felt her head go light.

"I love you." She mumbled touching her kicking belly smiling as she got a hug in return. She smiled as both of their hands traveled to her belly feeling the kicking. "Another day closer until we see our little girl." Cloud stopped looking at a glowing Yuna.

"You're right, we better head to somewhere else with a better hospital." She smiled hugging him again before starting another kiss between them. Not 3 seconds after the kiss ended they both heard a loud yell heading right towards them. They both looked seeing Tidus with chunks of his shoulders gone charge at them with his sword. Instantly Cloud pushed Yuna far to his side about to pull for his sword when the pregnant woman lost her balance about to fall forward on her stomach before she regained herself seeing a chance to move Cloud.

"NO!" She screamed pushing him causing him to fall to the ground unprepared to for her sudden attack. Before she could fall to the ground time seemed to go in slow motion as Yuna felt cold barbed steel penetrate deep into her swollen abdomen were most of the kicks had been felt.

XxSweetBloodxX-….Pretty please REVIEWS PLEASE! The more reviews the faster the update.


	38. Lost

Sweet: Oh man this was kinda a hard chapter to write but I'll let you read it…

Hi people your friendly neighborhood crazy pyromaniac lady here! Please enjoy this chapter and review!

Cai-nikz – HYPER WE SHOULD START A CLUB!

Killer Fire Fox: Yeah Cloud… Wow Tifa…you're done for… -run and hides-

Moonlilly: hehehe you'll see why!

Fish can drown: You aren't going to hate me are you?

Ahh yeah well only a couple of chapters left in this story…. Did I mention I LOVE reviews

Disclaimer: NO I don't own the rights to any of the characters or locations mentioned in this story.

"NO!" She screamed pushing him causing him to fall to the ground unprepared to for her sudden attack. Before she could fall to the ground time seemed to go in slow motion as Yuna felt cold barbed steel penetrate deep into her swollen abdomen were most of the kicks had been felt.

O.o.O

Both Cloud and Tidus froze as the pain surged through the crying Yuna. Wide-eyed, Tidus and the sword were gone when Cloud hit him with his Ultima sword sending the blitzer into a nearby tree. Gripping her belly Yuna fell to her knees as tears of pain and fear feel from her glittering eyes. "YUNA!" The mercenary yelled catching the summoner, as she was about to fall flat on her on her back. "Oh Gods Yuna no." He whispered laying her down holding her upper torso as her blood poured all over his hands.

"Cloud…I'm sorry…I wasn't fast or strong enough." She rasped as her hand mindlessly touched his face. "It just hurts so bad." He kissed her forehead as adrenalin and disbelief pulsed though him.

"Shh it's not your fault Yun ok? Don't talk ok, save your strength I'm going to get you to a hospital…you'll be alright." He tried to reassure her but only more tears stormed from her eyes.

"Cloud just promise me something," She begged reaching into her Indian decorated pouch passing him her communicator. "Promise me you'll put Makena first no matter what." He nodded fumbling to on the communicator while holding her hand. It wasn't long before Leon's voice rang out.

"Celsius…Yuna?

"Leon it's Cloud. Listen we're in Nieblem…Yuna's been stabbed and we need to get to a hospital quick!"

"Give me 2 minutes and we'll be there."

He hung up retuning to the brunette who's breathing had become more labored. "They're coming Yun, you'll both be fine I promise." A smile crossed her face, as she still made small choking sounds.

"I, I love you Cloud." She mumbled struggling to keep her mismatched eyes open even as the welcoming sound of engines grew deafening until though eventually became silent as a titanic red airship landed next to them. It was Leon who came running out first looking at the couple with his stormy eyes wide.

"Leon hurry!" Cloud exclaimed as the 26 year old took the summoner's hand.

"I'll get her lower half but hurry, I had to lock Rikku in the engine room, and she wouldn't stop panicking. The closet hospital is the Bevelle temple." They both gave each other a nod as they lifted her up causing her to whimper loudly in pain before boarding the airship. "You're going to have to hold her Cloud." Before another word could be said the gunblade man ran into the bridge as the ship immediately set off.

"Hang on Yun, you're both going to be fine." He whispered kissing her forehead causing a small smile to form on her pale trembling lips.

"Cloud…I…I feel so heavy, and cold." The brunette said gasping for more air. Cloud shook as his fiancés blood starting seeping though his clothes.

"I know Yuna but just hold on we're almost there." The ex-SOLDER reassured supporting her head in the bridal hold. Not 5 minutes later the ship came to a sudden halt making the blond stumble before Leon came running back down." Still holding her the two ran out only to be greeted by a thunderstorm at its' height outside. "SHIT!" He cursed running into the colossus of a temple. Instantly at least a dozen priests and priestesses like the ones in Besaid formed around them in a flash.

"You, what happened to her?" The main Red headed Priestess asked whiles the head priest showed up. Cloud shook his head angry as a small white stretcher-carrying disciple appeared.

"Please she's been stabbed by a hooked sword and she's nearly 9 months pregnant." He placed her on the stretcher still holding her hand when it was forced away.

"Cloud!" She exclaimed still gasping as they took her into a room on the upper floor (Baralia's old floor). The mercenary tried to follow but the priestess held him back.

"Please Sir she's going to need surgery and we can't have you in the room. Just please sit down on the bench outside." The golden blond trembled gripping his spiky hair. "Sir, I promise I'll keep you updated on her and the baby ok?" He nodded following her up to the old praetor's floor sitting on the bench outside the door. Soon the slow minutes turned into an hour and no word was sent to the head on his knees ex-SOLDER.

"Cloudy?" A small high-pitched voice whispered sniffling. Lifting his head up he saw a red-eyed Rikku rubbing her arms together. "Oh Cloudy!" She exclaimed wrapping her lanky arms around him crying hard. "It's not fair! Today was supposed to be great…Leon and I got married yesterday and we we're going to surprise you and Yunie!" Cloud hugged her tighten before pulling her away.

"Congratulations Rikku, Yuna will be happy to hear it when she waked up." The Al-Bhed nodded emitting a jiggling sound from all of her beads.

"You're right, Yunie is stronger than all of us…she'll be outta it soon. It was even to much for Leon, he's downstairs…I'll be back soon ok?" Just then a priestess with bloody gloved hands came out of the double doors.

"Mr. Strife I presume?" He asked receiving a yes. " Yes well I'm Nirvana. The blade that was used did a lot of damage to the stomach but that will be able to heal over time, unfortunately the blade was coated with a certain poison commonly used for behemoths but also with other fiend poisons and others that we don't have strong enough antidotes for so she'll need a blood transfusion. It should be considered fortunate that considering where the wound was inflicted that she won't need a hysterectomy." Cloud's pale lips lightly trembled and his large hands fisted at the red headed woman's words.

_"It _should_ have been me…why couldn't it have been me?"_ His lips trembled lightly and his large hands fisted. " What, what about the baby?" The nurse shot him a look of pity with her brown doe eyes letting out a heavy sigh.

"Your daughter's condition's aren't well know sir. But I can tell you judging by the large size of the wound and location the baby is effected as well. You see sir…we need your consent to do a cesarean on it to ensure the safety of both mother and child. But you should know it's high risk and we could end up loosing them both but they will both die if it isn't preformed."

"If…if it's the only way…do it." The mercenary felt his heart nearly stop, as his breathing grew ragged nearly about to stubble back. Nirvana gave a small nod before returning to the back room.

"Cloud how is she?" Leon asked running up the hall holding onto her new husband's arm. Reluctantly and sitting down Cloud started to tell Leon about the 19 year olds' medical state and about the C- section that was probably taking place as they spoke. Tears poured from Rikku's emerald green swilled eyes as Leon protectively put his arm around her shoulder. "We'll wait with you then Cloud, until she's done." The blond shook his head.

"No, I'll wait with her and be here when the baby is born. I know that she's going to wake up and we'll have out daughter too." He told them repeating in his head as well before Leon nodded in approval.

"Don't ever doubt that. I've known Yuna since we were kids and she'll pull through this." Cloud walked over to the door peering into the small window not able to see the summoner from behind the open curtain because of a couple of priest and priestesses surrounding her. Another 15 minutes went by before Rikku rested her hand on his exposed shoulder.

"Come one why haven't they come out by now?" He demanded hitting the door still trying to get a glance at Yuna.

"Cloud come on you have to wait and be strong. Just as the Al-Bhed reassured him they both heard a soft bang.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHY ARE THEY CLOSING HER CURTAIN!" Cloud exclaimed knocking as hard as he could on the doors.

o.O.o

Leon sat alone in silence downstairs resting his head on his large hands sitting on bench by the entrance. "_Come on hurry up…" _He thought before getting up seeing Rikku hold herself. "Is she up? Is her baby ok?" He asked jumping up. The 17 year old stayed quite as her eyes looked at the cobalt marble floor. "RI!" he exclaimed. She raised her head revealing her pink flushed face as her eyes flooded her eyes.

"Squall… the baby's dead."

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX-…please don't kill me oh and um reviews please so I update faster!


	39. Never opened

XxSweetBloodxX- Thanx for all the reviews! As you all know they mean the world to me. -Checks pulse- OMG I'm not dead!

Disclaimer: I don't own any stocks, shares, characters, locations and rights to Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. The rights are "respectively" Square Enix

Killer Fire Fox: Ice cream? OK cool ice cream Yummy! OMG I made people cry? Whoa…

Moonlilly: No you didn't read wrong but he did what he had to do :(

Fish can drown: I updated!

Ahh yeah well only a couple of chapters left in this story…. 3

O.o.O

"Squall… the baby's dead."

O.o.O

"Come on Ladies." Nirvana ordered touching Cloud's shoulder. "Let's let him be alone." The priestess let go of the trembling mercenary. Not 2 minutes ago they had told him. " The blade sis too much damage to the umbilical cord and the poison in Lady Yuna's bloodstream was passed on and led to a cut off of air and blood poisoning. It had no chance. It will take time but we moved lady Yuna and she'll recover and be up soon. You have a right to see your daughter though sir." Slowly the 24 year old walked behind the curtain he had tried so hard to see behind.

"Oh Gods." He murmured wanting to do nothing but cry but knew he couldn't. They had laid the baby girl on a small metal table wrapped in a purple cotton blanket Slowly Cloud picked up the child who was only about 17'' shaking. There she was the one he had watched his light carry and sing to for 8 months. "Why?" He thought out loud holding her closer starring at her face knowing her would never see it again. Makena's face was a lot Yuna's, the eye shape, the tiny nose, even the chin. But skin tone and her little ears were similar to Cloud's. "Please, please wake up!" He begged nearly falling to his knees still holding his would be daughter. Getting up he kissed Makena's soft head covered with soft honey brown hair before placing her back down. "Good-bye Makena Strife." He whispered before holding her one last time before leaving fighting the urge to look back. As Cloud stepped out Rikku and Leon who were both red-eyed from tears they must have shed met him.

"Cloudy!" Rikku cried embracing him crying into his chest at the simultaneously. Leon took Rikku hugging her tightly after giving Cloud a passive glance. Rikku was muted suddenly, everything was, and even Yevon's hymn playing in the back round was quieted. Looking up the blond saw everything had frozen... time had stopped.

"Cloud, we meet again." A voice like bells rang. In front of him appeared a young average height woman in a white cloak with her hood down revealing her straight long glossy hair with two locks curled in the front. Her glowing green eyes glittered as her angel pink lips frowned. "You know me as Ifalna." A dark feeling came over Cloud as he gave her a cold glare.

"You, You're Yuna and Arith's mother. I saw the video of you years ago when you died." He spat making the woman frown even more.

"When I gave Arith up who was only 4 at the time, the woman thought I had die but I was so drugged up Sir Strife that I was knocked out and when I woke up in was in a hospital in a place called Bevelle. Well I met Yuna's father and you can guess what happened when I had to fake my death because I was summoned by the Cetra, that was 19 years ago but I don't have tome to ramble on about that."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The mercenary demanded unable to control his voice wishing she would get to the point and leave him alone. Ifalna sighed holding herself.

"There really is no easy way to say this, I trust you still remember you have a fight tomorrow correct?"

"I still have to do that! My daughter just died! Why can't I have time to fucking grieve with Yuna!" He demanded wanting to put his fist through a wall.

"I know! Yuna's my daughter and I love her and I'm Makena's grandmother!" She cried as her cheeks grew pepper red. Cloud couldn't make himself stop as anger stormed though him.

"And Arith would have been her Aunt! You people claim to be the supremacy when your rules, traditions, and prayers destroy and rip apart everything! Because of you people Yuna nearly died and my unborn daughter did! So don't think that you can tell me to do one more thing in your name!" He yelled feeling a great weight lift off his chest as Ifalna quivered.

"How can you be so selfish? I was the one who tried to get Yuna to choose for herself and fought for thousands of years before she was born knowing I would have to give her up in place for my oldest Arith only to loose her to Sephiroth! Yes Sephiroth who my youngest daughter may have to spend eternity with if he ever found out! He almost didn't Cloud and you would have been free with her if Jenova hadn't told him after he failed to summon meteor. Cloud whether you need to grieve or not doesn't matter to the Cetra, just getting this settled." Cloud looked away in anger but felt him self-calm a little bit.

"You came just to say this then?" He mumbled looking back at the 28-year-old looking woman.

"Yes, that and it wasn't really Tidus who came after you."

"What?" He demanded interrupting her only for her to nod her almost glowing head.

"It was only a shadow of Tidus, Sephiroth brought him back and was controlling him. Sephiroth is really the one responsible for your daughter's murder not Tidus." There was a long unnerving silence as Ifalna felt darkness swell in Cloud. "My energy is starting to run out… I'm not even supposed to be talking to you. I'll summon you to Hollow Bastion in the morning. Good Luck Cloud." A bright light flashed from Ifalna and Cloud was back in the waiting room lying on the bench. His blond head rested in Rikku's thighs that mindlessly played with his spiky hair.

"Hey Cloudy." She cooed as her eyes still watered. It was a little darker in the room and the storm had gotten worse by the sound of the rain and other debris hitting the roof.

"Urgh, Ri what happened?" He asked groggily,

"You past out Cloud, But Nirvana came out earlier and said that Yuna's ok now and she'll wake up soon and you can go in now." Slowly Cloud got up as Nirvana came out motioning him to follow her downstairs into a room by the entrance. Taking a deep breath he asked

"Does she know?" The priestess shook her fiery head.

"No." Nodding he walked in watching Nirvana walk away before heading to Yuna. She lay tilted up on a white hospital bed regaining her lost color. She was peaceful and unaware when he sat on a chair next to her bed. Slowly his trembling hand reached out caressing her soft face.

"Hey," Cloud managed to say breathing deeply. "I know I should be coming here with out daughter, I mean I don't know if you felt her life leave you or… Yun I can't fix what happened but I can try. Just please stay with me, I, I can't let you go too." To his surprise he felt a single tear swell in his eye and fall onto Yuna's cheek. "What…? He questioned slowly. At that word Yuna began to stir.

"Cloud?" She whimpered reaching for his hand.

"I'm here Yuna." His stomach knotted as he saw an old woman carry her crying grandchild past the door. Yuna's eyes lit up like pyreflies as a smile crossed her face.

"That's her right? That's Makena?" His mako blue eyes met hers, as his breathing grew heavier.

"No Yun, it's not." Her brow arched as she trembled lightly.

"Why don't you look and see Cloud?" She panicked getting up. "Why didn't you even look and check tell me!" She demanded. The mercenary paused holding her shoulders.

"She's gone Yuna, our baby's gone."

"NO!" She screamed crying as Cloud instantly embraced the hysterical would be mother. "NO! MY BABY ISN'T GONE!" She cried harder hitting and scratching at the 24 year olds' back as hard as she could. The brunette's world cut deeply into the blonde's already broken heart as she continued to hit him but grew weaker. "No she's alive!" She cried "This has something to do with Hades and Arith doesn't it!" She demanded as she stopped hitting him. Now it felt as if a sword went through his heart.

"Yunalesca that's not true and you know it!" He exclaimed getting control over his temper again. She held him closer as tears burst from her eyes into his shoulder.

"Cloud I'm so sorry!" She cried leaning into his chest as he lovingly held her close. "It's all my fault. I killed out baby!"

"Shh," He soothed as he kissed her forehead watching as the tears flowed endlessly from her eyes. "That also isn't true, it wasn't your fault…it's Sephiroth's." Yuna tilted her head up still crying.

"What? What are you talking about?" Cloud reluctantly told her about Tidus being controlled and what the fayth had told them about Sephiroth being able to send things after them. "It really is because of me our baby died then." She mumbled mindlessly. "Because of me being a Cetra. Sephiroth wanted to come after me. He told me you know, he told me he was going to do something that day on the beach. Why didn't I listen?" She demanded wiping away then endless river of tears.

"Yuna don't talk like that." He soothed caressing her temple.

"Cloud be honest, did you see our daughter?" He let go of her at the question still holding her hand.

"Yea I did." Yuna hung her head giving his hand a squeeze.

"Please, please tell me what our little girl looked like?" Cloud frowned kissing her forehead.

"Makena was beautiful girl. She was so tiny maybe only 16 inches long." A smile crossed her face as she thought motioning Cloud to go on. "Her face was shaped like yours a lot of her features were the same, but she had my ears. She had a head full of honey brown hair, a mix between us."

"What about her eyes?" She asked slowly only for the mercenary to shake his head sadly.

"I don't know Yun, she never opened them."

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX-…please don't kill me oh and um reviews please so I update faster!


	40. A SOLIDER'S love

XxSweetBloodxX- Thanx for all the reviews! As you all know they mean the world to me. Please no flames ok I could really do with out them and if you do flame me I'll…uh… microwave your computer!

Disclaimer: Umm if I did own Final Fantasy or Kingdom hearts I'd be staring goggled eyed at Cloud, Vincent and Sephiroth now wouldn't I…well more then I do now anyways. Ok the rights belong "respectively" Square Enix (cough jerks cough)

Arc Bus – Really OMG I feel so special! Or maybe it's because I laced this story with…UH NEVER MIND! Thanx:)

Moonlilly: Ahh your not being mean but thank god you're not like someone else I know who called me calling me a crazy evil vampire. –Shifty eyes-

Rikku 198- I'm just evil aren't I?

Killer fire fox- Last update -cry-

This is the last chapter OMG Last time I'll be writing these. Whoa this is so weird because I've spent nearly 2 years on this story. –Sigh- Ok having a little moment…all right I'm done. I would also like to give a special thanx to Killer Fire Fox for getting me off my butt when this was on hiatus. 3 cookies and shakes to her!

O.o.O

"What about her eyes?" She asked slowly only for the mercenary to shake his head sadly.

"I don't know Yun, she never opened them."

O.o.O

Thunder still raged on from the undying storm outside as if it were crying for Cloud himself. It was late; maybe around midnight as the mercenary lay in the hospital bed along Yuna holding her close caressing her as she lay in an induced sleep twitching every few minutes letting out small whimpering sounds. Even though the temple was dark and hardly anyone was there it was still hard for the blonde to try and feel comfortable to even attempt to fall asleep. Unfortunately just as he was able to even lay his head down a glowing figure appeared in the room. "It's time Cloud." Ifalna's silver voice whispered holding out her pale delicate hand for him. Cloud nodded his blond spiky head looking over at the 19 year old as he got up. Brushing away a few strands of hair away from her forehead he kissed it softly whispering,

"I promise I'm going to fix this Yuna. No matter what." After giving her another kiss he turned to Ifalna. "She's going to be safe while I'm gone?" The Ancient nodded barely able to look at her daughter. "Lets get this over with then." He spat taking the woman's hand instantly raising a brow as she paused.

"Wait, take this," She said pulling out a small silver kunai like knife with symbols in another language written on the blade. "For good luck." As Cloud tucked it into his boot a light flashed finding himself at the gates Hallow Bastion

O.o.O

_"Oh hello there little girl." Yuna sang holding her newborn in her arms gently bouncing her as the child cooed. The father joined in smiling._

"_She looks like you know, and we finally get to see and hold her." The summoner smiled kissing his cheek._

_"You hear that Makena?" She said placing as kiss on the baby's soft cheek. "Mommy loves you and she always will."_

"_Hey." Cloud remarked playing with his daughter's tiny feet. Yuna giggled as Cloud held them both closer to him._

"Ok, OK Mommy and Daddy both love you no matter what."

O.o.O

Yuna woke up feeling an entire jolt go through her body. Darkness surrounded her everywhere as she lay alone on the soft white bed. "Cloud?" She questioned looking and feeling around for him. Nothing could be seen and all that could be heard was the rain and the faint sound of Yevon's Hymn. "Oh Yevon." She whimpered holding her knees feeling pain in her abdomen where she had been stabbed. It was then her pendant had started to emit its' angelic white glow causing the pain to fade. "What the heck?" She though out loud pulling up her shirt looking up at the scar. It was deep and still had a blood color to it but in the second it was…fading until it could only be seen with a squint and the necklace stopped its' glow. "Stupid Ancients." She muttered placing one of her pale legs on the cold marble floor. "Great look at you Yuna," She murmured trying to get herself to balance as she made her way over to her clothes unable to stand her hospital gown any longer, "A self hating Ancient."

Making her way to the window across the foot of the bed was a small chest containing her black tang top, dark blue jeans, and studded belt that she quickly changed into. "Where are you Cloud?" She whispered touching her flat belly. Tears instantly poured from her mismatched eyes at her old habit as she sat back on her bed crying until a small voice of a little boy spoke up.

"Please don't cry Lady Yuna, please." She rose up her head to see Buhamut hanging his head. "Cloud is in Hallow Bastion heading for Sephiroth. I'm, I'm to escort you there to witness the fight." Before the wide-eyed summoner could say another word a bright pale green light radiated off of the fayth similar when she had transported to Cloud when Sephiroth had kidnapped her. The temperature dropped as the darkness of the Temple cleared and before the Brunette could protest she was standing in pale blue grand hall with what looked like a heart shaped keyhole talking up half of the north wall.

"Where the hell am I?" Yuna demanded gazing up at the platform in front of the gassy heart shaped lock.

"Now, now your highness you should clam down." A cold familiar voice said patting, or more like hitting her shoulder. The summoner turned seeing a blood red headed man with a rather sallow face in a blue toga like robe. He was that voice annoying Ifalna on the spheres, Odin. Standing beside him were at least 10 other people, mostly blonde that she couldn't recognize but all had an angelic glow around them. A large groan came from the opposite end of the room from the large stone doors, Ifalna had arrived.

"The Mercenary is here, what about," A look as is someone had stabbed her in the back came across the young woman. "Yunalesca what are you doing here!" She demanded shooting Odin a dark look as if to kill him. He simply shrugged it off..

"Part of the deal Ifa, She has to watch with her own eyes who her guardian will be, don't worry they won't even know we and she are here. We're completely invisible to their senses, even Sephiroth's."

"Wouldn't anyone like to know who I want to be with?" Yuna asked ripping her shoulder back from his spine shivering hand.

"She wasn't supposed to be here she just got out of the hospital! You think she can watch someone get murdered!" Ifalna shot back angrily was causing Yuna to roll her eyes nodding her head.

"It's too late to change that now Ifalna, just sit back for the ride." She spat back causing the lot to watch as Sephiroth appeared on the platform as they stood _behind_ the keyhole, Odin needing to restrain Yuna.

O.o.O

Heartless. All that Cloud fought so fought so far were endless rivers of heartless of every type imaginable. But it would all end here, everything would finally end now that he strolled to the library doors surprised to see Cid Highwind standing at half attention on guard.

"Kid." He muttered with his cigarette nearly falling from his mouth. "What are-"

"I have to go in Cid." Cloud coldly interrupted adjusting his bandaged Ultima weapon. The pilot gave him a quick nod before opening the heavy Jade door. With the sent of old paper greeting him the first people he saw also surprised were Leon who looked at him wide eyed and the great ninja Yuffie who smirked happily. But what had nearly made with blood run cold and breath stop what a tall slender young woman with marble skin in a familiar long crimson sundress with her dark honey brown hair reaching her waist braided with a pink bow tied on the bottom stood looking at him as a gentle smile crossed her face.

"Poor Pup, all lost out there." Cid explained joining Leon and Yuffie and they walked away from the two former companions. As if someone had put a magnet between them the two drew to each other with Cloud's mako blue eyes to the floor, Arith bent down meeting him with her distinctive green eyes identical to Yuna's right eye.

"Cloud, it's been so long, I missed you so much." Her long creamy arm wrapped around his waist as all the blond could do was freeze in disbelief. When he didn't respond she frowned pulling away. "What's wrong?" He sighed at the 25 year old taking her hand in his.

"Arith, you have no idea what I did when I was looking for you but you and me… it's not to be." A smile creped it's way to the flower girl's face.

"Cloud…you fell in love? Really?" He nodded surprised when she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"And I don't want this to sound cold like it's going to but… I have something I need to do for her right now." She smiled again watching as Cloud headed to the great hall. However blocking the entrance was Leon. "You knew she was alive?" The brunette nodded.

"Couldn't tell you Cloud." The mercenary merely shrugged opening the door but before going in he said,

"Can't say I blame you after what happened." The cold air and the darkness filling up inside him automatically indicated Sephiroth's presents and the fact that he could just make him out at the platform with his back facing him. As Cloud was about to call him out he couldn't help but notice that around him were 7 glass coffins each holding what looked like princess from every world. "Sephiroth!" He called out pointing Ultima at him causing the long platinum haired man to smirk.

"Cloud, so the puppet has finally returned." Fury rose inside of the blonde as his grip on is sword grew greater.

"You're going to pay for what you did. All the pain you caused Yuna and I, all the damage you've done it ends now!" Still the Angel smirked crossing his arms.

"You should be thanking me Cloud, Yuna is going to be doing what she was born to do, help me and Mother control purify these worlds using this one as our source for releasing the virus that was released over 2,000 years ago. Of course," His smirks grew colder as Cloud's dark look could almost kill him, "She couldn't very well become a ruler with that abomination inside her could she?"

It was that that set Cloud off as the two charged at each other jumping into the air with wings drawn. Almost instantly the two blades clashed grinding against each other so hard sparks shot out in every direction. With neither of them able to break the deadlock Sephiroth teleported just missing Ultima plunge into his stomach by a hair. However Cloud managed to perform a sonic attack causing his opponent to fall to the floor stumbling as he got up again missing a shot to his head before he rose to the air.

"Tell me," He taunted blocking Ultima with Masamune resulting in another deadlock. "Give me the pleasure of knowing how long it took for Mother's poison to destroy that thing inside of the Princess."

"Shut up!" He yelled both fighting on the ground now just able to slash at his forearm cutting it deeply. Suddenly a white aura started to from around Sephiroth as he jumped into the air fiercely attacking grounded Cloud who was only just able to block his attacks as sparks flew in every direction until one hit him on the corner of his eye and Ultima's handle hitting him in the nose breaking it was he had to hold it over his face to block Masamune throwing him off for a spilt second until a sharp burning pain surged through his chest traveling down to his abdomen. Sephiroth's attack had broken though stabbing him in the chest and cutting to just right above Cloud's navel.

"CLOUD!" Yuna screamed trying to move but Odin held her back.

"They can't hear you from behind here!" He warned tightening his grip on her arms.

"It's looks like I win puppet." The One Winged Angel smirked standing over Cloud who has fallen to his knees as a pool of blood formed around him. With out the Silver haired man giving a second tough Cloud reached into his boot.

"Yeah, like I'd ever leave her with you!" He screamed using the last of the strength he had left to jump up plunging the kunai into Sephiroth's throat. A cold expression passed though both of the men as Sephiroth backed away in shock holding onto the handle of the kunai before his eyes seemed to roll in the back of his head and his body disappeared. The blond mercenary fell on his back hardly able to breathe or keep his eyes open though the pain.

"LET ME GO!" Cloud heard a voice scream before he saw another bright light and a cry of a male in pain before hearing a pair of boots come at him. He turned his head seeing Yuna run at him falling to her knees. "Oh Yevon Cloud no!" She cried supporting his head in her lap as she tried to fight the tears from her eyes. "Cloud." She kissed him lightly as he shivered.

"I'm glad I saw you one last time." He said though the blood filling in his mouth.

"What are you talking about Cloud? You're going to be alright and you're coming home with me so we can get married." She egged as a small smile formed on him as his hand touched her face. She watched as all the color faded from his lips and his mako blue eyes seemed to fade as he held her hand in his enjoying her warmth.

"I'll never be able to tell you how much I love you Yun, don't go to Hades nothing is worth that. Just be happy." One of her tears fell on his forehead as she kissed him again.

"Please Cloud don't leave me alone… please don't go. How can I live without you?" She cried holding him as his blood soaked through to her clothes.

"I love you Yuna and I'll always be with you." He whimpered as the grip grew lighter and lighter on her hand and his once piercing Mako eyes grew so heavy he had to close them.

"Cloud please don't go I'll do anything." Yuna cried before his gloved hand fell from hers. "NO!" She cried hugging his cold body burying herself in his chest screaming his name knowing he would never open his beautiful eyes or speak to her again. The 19-year-old summoner played with his hair until it was out of his face watching as the pyreflies fly from his body. Just then a warm soft hand was on her shoulder whispering in her ear.

"You're free Yunalesca, you're free." Ifalna whispered until her daughter could no longer feel anyone's presents.

"No, I'm alone." She whimpered back as the last of the pyreflies vanished along with her happiness and heart. "Everything really is lost."

O.o.O

XxSweetBloodxX-Wow last chapter…I feel so empty! the last chapter I'll decide to post the sequel depending on reviews I get . But come on Party after nearly 2 years I'm done! –Whoop, Whoop- I want to thank everyone who has given this fic a second thought and read it through even though my stupid writer's block gets in the way…a lot. My sequel depending on the response from this may be up in about a week or two if you guys chose you want one. PLease tell me upfront if you want one though.Thanx for reading!


End file.
